Gamindustri: The Great Gauntlet Resurgence
by PlutiePloo
Summary: A sequel? We're gettin' a sequel? (This is a sequel to Gamindustri: The Great gauntlet and the Nine Sacred Souls.) Hey kid. Welcome to the world of Gamindustri, I hope you enjoy your stay, things have gotten weird lately... Leanbox is being rebuilt from a catastrophe, let's see where this goes. (Theme: Sick of it - By Skillet)
1. 1: Night Sky

**A construction group was carrying tools for the rebuilding of a large building near the Leanbox basilicom.**

Girl: Hmm...

 **A girl stood near them, watching, her mint green eyes focusing on them, green hair with a ponytail blowing lightly in the breeze.**

Girl: Huh?

 **Her white dress with a blue line down the center caught a small amount of wind as she looked into the night sky, it was filled with sparkling white speckles.**

?: Pretty, isn't it?

 **She heard a boy's voice near her, she looked and saw a boy with blue hair, his eyes were light green, and he wore a blue hoodie with a dark blue line up the center going up to his shoulders, and he had futuristic looking blue pants.**

Girl: Yeah, I guess.

?: Those aren't stars, y'know?

Girl: Huh?

?: Nothing, just keep that in mind for now.

* * *

 **A couple hours passed and the girl started walking down the street.  
**

 _?: Those aren't stars, y'know?_

 **She looked up at the specks still floating in the sky.  
**

 _?: Nothing, just keep that in mind.  
_

Girl: What did that boy mean..?

* * *

 **Late in the night the girl woke up and blinked slowly.**

Girl: Why..?

 **She looked out her window and saw the sparkles had dropped to just above the ground.**

Girl: Whoa!

 **She threw on a nightgown and ran outside.**

Girl: What's happening here?

 **She walked into the street and touched a speck.**

Girl: They're all over...

 **She heard a horn and a small fog lifted, revealing that a truck was moving towards her.**

Girl: Ah!

 **She closed her eyes and recoiled, but she heard metal tearing and a crash.**

Girl: Huh..?

 **She opened her eyes to see the boy from before holding two katanas and the truck split it half.**

Girl: How did you-?

?: Don't worry about it.

 **The two blades vanished and he stood up.**

?: Do you see what I meant now, these aren't stars.

Girl: Then what are they?

?: That's a secret.

 **He put his hands in his pockets.**

?: It's about time we formally met.

 **He held out his hand and the girl shook it.**

Girl: My name is Nichi Izumi.

?: Nichi huh? My name is Aylife Fueko.

Nichi: Okay, it's nice to meet you, Aylife.

* * *

 **Nichi lost track of what happened, she woke up and went to school like normal the next morning.**

Nichi: Mm...

Teacher: Children! We have a new transfer student, please introduce yourself.

Nichi: Huh!?

 **She saw Aylife walk up to the chalkboard.**

Aylife: Hello everyone, my name is Aylife Fueko, I'm a transfer student from Aurora Academy.

 _Nichi: What the hell is happening!?_


	2. 2: City Life

**A TV in a cafe in Planeptune was running a news program.**

Anchor: The mysterious CPU Rouge Heart was seen once again saving two little girls from a viscous Guardragon this morning...

 **A gloved hand set down a cup of tea on one of the tables.**

Compa: Another news story huh?

Anchor: Live footage shows the CPU defeating the Guardragon before it got any closer to the girls.

Compa: Looks like you're getting pretty popular.

 **Compa giggled as she looked across the table.**

Mas: Yeah, yeah. It's not like I want the media's attention.

Compa: Oh come on. Publicity is good, the whole world trusts you a lot more now, Mas.

Mas: And I'm aware of that, I just don't like being badgered all day.

Compa: Oh, that makes sense.

?: Hi! Sorry we're late!

 **A girl walked up to the table and pulled out a chair, some of her long, blue, hair hit the table as she sat down.**

Mas: Mitsui! Glad ya' made it.

 **Mas grins and Mitsui smiles back, as Etsel sits down at the table as well.**

Mitsui: Uh-huh, glad you invited us.

Mas: No problem.

Compa: So, Mitsui, how's city life treating you?

Mitsui: Fine, it is weird going through college again, though.

Etsel: I dropped out of high-school, because we came to the surface, so I'm resuming.

Mitsui: Be happy you don't need to repeat it.

Mas: Oh yeah, you guys have to learn the rules of the surface, I didn't realize.

Mitsui: Yeah, but it's not too bad.

Compa: So Mitsui, you two live in an apartment right?

Mitsui: Uh-huh.

Mas: What about your friends?

Mitsui: Vert got Ifrit into a boarding school in Leanbox, so I haven't seen her in a while.

Etsel: And Teth is living in the Lastation basilicom.

Mas: Huh.

* * *

 **A school yard in Leanbox had a very small number of people in it.**

Nichi: What are you doing here!?

 **Nichi looked at Aylife, who was sitting underneath a tree.**

Aylife: I'm keeping an eye on you.

 **His expression stayed completely blank as he calmly answered.**

Nichi: Are you joking!? Why would you need to do that!?

Aylife: Trust me.

 **He stood up and shot a glance towards the roof of the school.**

Aylife: It's for your own good.

 **He walked past her.**

* * *

 **A few hours later Nichi was walking home.**

Nichi: Huh? What's that?

 **She looked into an alleyway.**

Nichi: What's that sound?

 **She looked down it and saw a strange person.**

Nichi: Huh..?

 **He was sprawled on the ground.**

Nichi: Are you okay..?

 **The man sprung up and he looked at her.**

Nichi: H-huh.. What's happening?

 **His face split apart and pieces of it flew at her.**

Nichi: Ah!

 **She raised her arm and the flesh was held off.**

Nichi: What the hell?

 **She saw a small shield of light.**

Nichi: What!?

 **The shield shattered and another piece of flesh came at her.**

Nichi: Ahhh!

 **The flesh was cut and Aylife landed in front of her.**

Nichi: A-aylife!?

Aylife: I got you.

 **He ran at the person and cut him in half.**

Nichi: What the..?

Aylife: You okay?

Nichi: Y-yeah.

 **He helped her up.**

Aylife: That thing was evidently a demon that tried to possess that guy.

Nichi: A demon..?

Aylife: Ever since Leanbox was destroyed a while ago demons have been sneaking into the city.

Nichi: Really..?

 **She stepped forward as Aylife flinched from her stomp.**

Nichi: What the hell was that shield!?

Aylife: You formed a shield out of light...

Nichi: What was that?

Aylife: Heheh.

Nichi: Huh?

Aylife: Don't worry about it.

 **Aylife looked up to one of the fire escapes on the building.**

Aylife: You might be targeted by monsters.

Nichi: Really?

Aylife: And I'll keep you safe from them.

Nichi: O-okay... Is this because of...

Aylife: Yes, it's because of the ability that let you form that shield.

Nichi: Oh.

Aylife: Don't worry.

 **His expression, still blank as he patted her on her head.**

Aylife: I'll keep you safe.

 **He walked away.**

Nichi: What's going on..?

* * *

IF: Hey guys.

 **IF join Compa and the group on the street.**

Compa: Hi Iffy.

IF: Don't worry about explaining anything, Compa texted me.

Mitsui: Cool.

IF: Do you miss your friends?

Etsel: Yeah.

Mitsui: Uh-huh.

Compa: Good, we planned something.

Mitsui: What?

Mas: Congrats!

 **Mas handed them tickets.**

Mitsui: a ticket to Leanbox?

Etsel: A ticket to Lastation!?

Compa: So you can go see your friends.

Mitsui: Thanks, that's really nice of you.

IF: You're welcome. Go.

Etsel: Uh-huh.

 **They both nodded and ran off.**

IF: Mas?

Mas: Yo?

Compa: How's research going?

Mas: Uh, pretty good.

IF: It's really nice of Histoire to help you.

Mas: Yeah.

Compa: Yessy.

 **Mas looked at a phone.**

Mas: Speaking of! I need to head to the basilicom!

Compa: Okay.

IF: Bye Mas.

 **Mas flew off.**


	3. 3: Familiarity

**Mitsui walked down a street in Leanbox.**

Mitsui: I should check at the basilicom first...

 **She kept walking and bumped into someone.**

Mitsui: Oof.

 **She felt on her butt.**

?: Sorry about that.

 **The person to help her up was, shorter than her, and had a blank expression on his face.**

Mitsui: Huh? You're smaller than me, how did you not fall over.

?: I guess I just walk more fortified.

 **He walked off.**

Mitsui: Huh, weird guy.

* * *

 **Nichi blocked a blow with a shield.**

Aylife: Nicely done.

 **She flung her hand upwards.**

Aylife: Parry!

 **She formed a blade in her hand and aimed it at Aylife's chest.**

Aylife: Nice!

 **He moved aside.**

Aylife: If I wasn't guiding you, that could've killed me.

Nichi: Thanks.

 **They were in an abandoned area full of black sand.**

Aylife: Looks like you can fight now.

Nichi: Heheh.

Aylife: But...

 **He swung at her and she blocked, he uppercutted the shield with his other sword and swept her leg, knocking her over.**

Aylife: You have a lot to learn.

 **He helped her up.**

* * *

 **Mitsui walked into a courtyard.**

Mitsui: Looks like school is still going...

 **She sat down on a bench and pulled out a phone.**

Mitsui: Hmm...

 **Her shoulder was tapped.**

Mitsui: Hmm?

 **She turned around, and saw a blue haired girl wearing a white dress with black down the middle.**

Mitsui: M-michelle?

Michelle: Hi, Angel.

Mitsui: Still haven't stopped using the ol' codename, huh?

 **She stood up.**

Michelle: Oops.

Mitsui: nah, it's not a problem. I see Ifrit wasn't the only one sent here.

Michelle: Uh-huh. I was a bit young, so I had to take a special test, though.

Mitsui: That's fine.

Michelle: Ifrit should be out in a minute.

Mitsui: Let's catch up before she comes out.

* * *

Aylife: There.

 **He pointed down a hill, where there were three small monsters.**

Nichi: You want me to fight them?

Aylife: Yeah.

Nichi: Okay... Back me up.

Aylife: Right.

 **She ran down the hill while forming a shield around her arm just above her wrist and a small sword in her right hand.**

Nichi: Take this!

 **She jumped and stabbed down on one of the monster's heads.**

Nichi: Haha!

 **She jumped off as the monster fell over.**

Nichi: Let's go.

 **One monster swung it's claw at her and she blocked it while slashing the other.**

Aylife: She's gotten way better.

 **She swatted one away with the shield and turned to block a blow and stab the other.**

Nichi: Awesome! I got two!

 **She turned and looked at the third, it clawed at her, but she blocked it, the monster hit her shield with it's other claw and the shield shattered.**

Nichi: What!?

Aylife: Nichi!

 **Aylife summoned his swords but then saw Nichi's shadow change into the shape of a tall looking figure with a hoodie on.**

Nichi: Heheh...

 **She looked at the monster.**

Aylife: Nichi..?

Nichi?: You think that's all you need to do?

 **The monster clawed and she stepped to the side.**

Nichi?: It'll take a lot more than that to take me down. **  
**

 **She grabbed it's arm and spun, spinning it into a kick that sent it flying.**

Nichi?: Get outta' my sight.

 **She turned around and her shadow changed back to normal.**

Aylife: How did you do that!?

Nichi: I just... Kind of... Did.

Aylife: Huh...

 **Aylife shrugged, still with a blank expression on his face.**

* * *

Mitsui: Okay, bye.

 **A large amount of students had gathered in the courtyard as Michelle left.**

Mitsui: Is Ifrit here...

 **She got up and walked over to a girl, and tapped her shoulder.**

?: Hmm?

 **She turned and looked at Mitsui.**

Ifrit: Mitsui!

Mitsui: Hey, Ifrit.

Ifrit: It's so good to see you.

 **They shook hands, the hugged.**

Ifrit: How have you and Etsel been?

Mitsui: Awesome, we're living in an apartment in Planeptune.

Ifrit: I mostly live here, but when I get the chance I go to see Vert and Chika.

Mitsui: I figured, you are good friends, especially with Chika...

Ifrit: Well, we both had a mediocre skill at videogames and learned off eachother.

Mitsui: Okay...

Ifrit: Yes, off topic, but still.

Mitsui: It's super nice to see you, though.

Ifrit: Mm-hm. How long will you be staying?

Mitsui: Two days.

Ifrit: Let's make sure to spend as much time together as we can.

Mitsui: Totally. It'll be nice since our big group has broken up a little.

Ifrit: Right.

* * *

 **Mitsui was walking towards a hotel in east Leanbox.**

Mitsui: Hmm...

 **As she was walking she saw someone short in the crowd.**

Mitsui: Huh?

 **She saw what appeared to be a skeletal head.**

Mitsui: What the hell..?

 **She started to move faster, however the figure turned into an alley.**

Mitsui: Hey...

 **She turned into the alley and saw the figure walking at the end of it, yup, skeletal head.**

Mitsui: Is that...

 **She stopped and as the figure was about to exit the alley.**

Mitsui: Sans!

 **The figure abruptly stopped.**

?: What?

 **There was a growl in the single word that was shot at her, and the figure looked at her.**

Mitsui: Huh?

 **The figure's head looked almost identical to Sans' but it's teeth all ended in points and it's left eye was glowing red, it had a single, gold tooth.**

?: What do you want?

 **They wore a black jacket with red up the sides and fur around the neck, their pants matched the jacket.**

Mitsui: Are you... Sans?

?: Heheh.

 **The figure pointed at their face with it's thumb.**

?: The name's Underfell Sans.

Mitsui: Oh...

UF-Sans: So?

Mitsui: Are you the Sans I knew?

UF-Sans: Pfft! HAHAH! Never seen ya' before in my life, you must have me mistaken for another skeleton named Sans.

 **He turned and exited he alley.**

Mitsui: What the hell..?

* * *

 _UF-Sans: What in the hell..._

 **Underfell Sans was walking through the street, even phasing through some people.  
**

 _UF-Sans: How in the hell could that girl see me?  
_


	4. 4: Studies

**Mas landed on the balcony of the basilicom.**

Mas: Yo! Histy!

 **Mas walked inside and was promptly hugged.**

Plutia: Hi Mas!

Mas: H-hi, Plutia. Been awhile.

Plutia: Mm-hm.

 **Plutia was pulled off.**

Neptune: Jeez, Plutie, don't be so clingy.

Plutia: Sorry, Neppy.

Mas: Nah, it's cool, where's Histy?

Histoire: Right here.

 **Histoire came into the room.**

Mas: Awesome, come on, Histy. I'll talk with you guys in a bit, 'kay?

Neptune: Alright, Mas.

 **Mas walked with Histoire into another room.**

Mas: Alright, you tell me, you tell me now.

Histoire: Don't be so aggressive about it, Mas. Things like this take time.

Mas: I know, but you said...

 **Mas peaked out the door, then turned to Histoire and whispered.**

Mas: You could bring Mei back to life.

Histoire: Yes, I did say that. But the research is taking even longer than I expected.

Mas: How long will it take then!?

Histoire: My safe estimate is three years.

Mas: Three years!? Are you kidding me!? You've gotta be joking!

Histoire: This is resurrection, Mas. Something that takes time.

Mas: Ergh! Is there any way this could move faster.

Histoire: I am afraid not.

Mas: Hmm...

 **A light-bulb appears over Mas' head.**

Mas: Time travel!

Histoire: Huh?

MAs: If you sent me ahead three years from now, I could get the research from future Histy!

Histoire: Mas that is exceedingly dangerous, your body is incredibly unstable from the time-warps I've sent you through before.

Mas: Th-then get someone else to!

Histoire: I cannot endanger any Planeptune CPU with this task, the only being strong enough for me to be comfortable sending them through would be...

Mas: Oh...

Histoire: Someone with The Moonlight Vanderlux.

* * *

 **Etsel knocked on a door.**

Etsel: Hello?

 **She walked into the Lastation basilicom.**

Etsel: Anyone home..?

 **She moves to an elevator and went up.**

Etsel: I wonder where they are...

 **She left the elevator.**

Etsel: Teth!?

 **She moved into a room.**

Etsel: Oh.

 **She saw Teth sitting at a desk.**

Etsel: Teth?

Teth: Huh?

 **Teth got up and walked over.**

Etsel: Hi!

Teth: Good to see you.

 **They hugged.**

Etsel: How have you been?

Teth: Good.

 **They left the room.**

* * *

 **Mas opened a cabinet.**

Mas: I'm taking her with me.

Histoire: Hmm? Oh yes...

Mas: The piece we found.

 **Mas grabbed a small object.**

Histoire: Where did you find that?

Mas: It was in the snowfield in Lowee where she was buried.

Histoire: I see.

 **Mas turned and showed the object to Histoire, it was a heart shaped pendant with a blue crystal in the center in the shape of a heart.**

Mas: Do you know what this crystal is?

Histoire: Hmm? It's a piece...

Mas: Of Mei's soul gem.

 **She put it on a chain and put it around her neck.**

* * *

Etsel: Hmm?

 **Etseal pulled out a phone.**

Teth: Who is it?

Etsel: It's my sister.

 **She answered it.**

Etsel: Hello?

Mitsui: I got a call from Mas.

Etsel: About what?

Mitsui: Histoire told her that they found resonating Vanderlux power in Leanbox, I need you to come here to help.

Etsel: O-okay, I'll be there soon.

 **Etsel hung up.**

 _Mitsui: I wonder if that Underfell Sans guy has any connection to this...  
_

* * *

Teth: What is it?

Etsel: I'm sorry...

 **Etsel turned to Teth.**

Etsel: I have work to do.

 **She ran off.**

Teth: O-okay...

* * *

 **Mitsui holds a phone up.**

Mitsui: Where's the detection?

Histoire: In a scrap yard in south-east Leanbox.

Mitsui: Thanks.

 **Etsel ran up behind her.**

Etsel: I'm here.

Mitsui: Awesome... Still fast as ever, huh?

Etsel: Yup.

Mitsui: At this point you could probably outclass my LightSpeed Dash.

Etsel: I don't know... Maybe.

* * *

 **They reached the scrap yard.**

Mitsui: It's here.

 **They started walking across the black sands.**

?: Who's there!?

 **Someone jumped down to their left.**

Mitsui: Etsel, keep moving.

 **Etsel ran off.**

?: Hey!

Mitsui: What the!?

 **She looked at the person.**

Mitsui: You're that guy I met on the street!

?: Oh...

 **He looked at Mitsui.**

?: So we've met twice now?

 **He walked up to her and held out his hand.**

?: My name's Aylife, Aylife Fueko.

Mitsui: Mitsui Maxwell.

 **She shook his hand.**

Aylife: Are you and that girl looking for something.

Mitsui: Classified.

Aylife: Okay.

 **He kneed Mitsui in the stomach and summoned two swords.**

Aylife: Gotta be quicker than that.

 _Mitsui: What the hell? Does he want to fight?_

Mitsui: Fine, you want quick?

 **She drew her hook-sword.**

Mitsui: I'll show you quick.

* * *

Etsel: It should be around here...

 **She saw a girl.**

Etsel: Hey!

 **The girl looked at her.**

Nichi: Huh?

Etsel: Have you seen anyone suspicious?

Nichi: No, why?

Etsel: Me and my sister are tracking down someone.

Nichi: Oh...

 **The girl started laughing.**

Nichi: Heheh, okay.

 **She walked towards Etsel.**

 _Nichi: Why is this girl super familiar?_

Etsel: Thanks.

 **Etsel held her hand out.**

Etsel: My name's Etsel, you?

 **Nichi shook her hand.  
**

Nichi: Nichi Izumi.

 _Nichi: This girl..._

 **Two words rang out in Nichi's head.  
**

 _Nichi?: Black Flash.  
_

 **She backed up.  
**

Nichi: Actually...

Etsel: Huh?

Nichi: I have seen someone suspicious...

Etsel: Really?

Nichi: Yeah.

 **A shield formed on Nichi's arm.**

Nichi?: You.

Etsel: What the!?

 **Etsel pulled out two beam swords and blocked a blow from a sword made of light.**

Etsel: What the hell!?

Nichi?: I know who you are.

 **Nichi's eyes were glowing orange.**

Nichi?: Get outta here!

 **She grabbed Etsel's wrist and threw her.**


	5. 5: The old and the new

Mas: I hope they're okay...

Neptune: They'll be fine.

Plutia: It would only be dangerous if that Vanderlux attacked them

Mas: Right...

* * *

Geno!Sans: Heheh...

 **Geno!Sans floated in an endless space.**

Geno!Sans: It's been a while... I guess I should get to work

* * *

Mitsui: Stop it!

 **Mitsui parried a swing from Aylife.**

Aylife: Your lookin' for a Vanderlux, aren't you? That's why you're here, huh?

 **He said as he dodged.**

Mitsui: What!? How did you know!?

 **She blocked a swing and hooked around one of his swords throwing it to the side.**

Aylife: I know more than you think.

* * *

Etsel: Jeez, girl... Why are you attacking me?

Nichi?: I know what you've done, Black Flash.

Etsel: Oh jeez...

 **Etsel blocked a blow.**

Etsel: You got it wrong!

Nichi?: You're lying!

 **Etsel was knocked to the ground.**

* * *

Geno!Sans: Heheh...

 **A hit knocked Geno!Sans into a white room.**

Geno!Sans: I should've seen that one coming.

 **He turned around.**

Geno!Sans: Underfell.

UF-Sans: Yeah, right. You should've.

Geno!Sans: This isn't a fight you want, Edgy.

UF-Sans: What did you just call me?

Geno!Sans: Heheh, listen Edgy. You're gonna lose this fight.

UF-Sans: You underestimate me, Geno.

Geno!Sans: Right.

 **He looked directly at Underfell Sans.**

Geno!Sans: Bring it on.

 ** _FIGHT!_**

* * *

Etsel: Alright! That's enough!

 **Etsel hit Nichi knocking her backwards into a wall.**

Nichi?: That's what I wanna see.

Etsel: It's self defense, dammit!

 **She threw a sword hilt off her belt that went into the wall behind Nichi.**

Nichi?: Huh?

 **It exploded, knocking Nichi towards Etsel.**

Nichi: Uh-oh!

 **She was kicked into another wall.**

* * *

 **A figure burst through a wall of a white room.**

?: Ow...

 **The figure wore an orange hoodie and had a skeletal head.**

Papyrus: I see you.

 **A bone came up underneath the figure, who just stood still and stood on it.**

?: Nice try, Papyrus.

Papyrus: Nyeh. You realize we have to fight, right?

?: Of course.

 **The figure turned towards Papyrus and jumped off the bone, they look almost identical.**

Papyrus: UnderSwap. Right?

US-Pap: Uh-huh.

 **Underswap Papyrus looked at Papyrus.**

US-Pap: Three, two, one.

Papyrus: Bring it on.

 _ **FIGHT!**_

* * *

 **Mitsui rolled backwards  
**

Mitsui: What are you talking about!?

Aylife: I'm aware of what happened here back then.

Mitsui: Huh?

Aylife: Leanbox was destroyed by The BloodLust Oath, right?

 **Mitsui lowered her sword.**

Aylife: Right. And they were stopped by someone called "Angel"...

 **Aylife's swords disappeared and he looked at Mitsui.**

Aylife: That's you, isn't it?

* * *

Geno!Sans: Jeez... You're more stubborn than...

 **Geno!Sans stood up.**

Geno!Sans: I've had enough of your shit, Edgy.

UF-Sans: I'm so scared.

Geno!Sans: You should be.

 **Geno!Sans split apart and a second Sans stood next to him.**

Error!Sans: Sorry I'm late, Sansy.

UF-Sans: Error...

 **Several blue threads struck the ground around Underfell Sans.**

Error!Sans: So you're the little asshole I've heard of, Underfell, yeah?

UF-Sans: Yes.

Error!Sans: Errortale, nice ta' meet you.

 **Several threads impaled Underfell Sans.**

Error!Sans: Never let your guard down.

UF-Sans: Neither should you.

 **Underfell Sans appeared behind Error and kicked the back of his head.**

UF-Sans: Heheh.

 **He was knocked down.**

Geno!Sans: Don't get cocky kid.

 **Error walked up next to Geno!Sans.**

Geno!Sans: You have a lot to learn.

* * *

Papyrus: I swear...

US-Pap: Gettin' annoyed yet?

Papyrus: Ergh.

 **Papyrus side-stepped to avoid a kick.**

Papyrus: I've beaten you up until now, you're boring me.

 **He punched Underswap Papyrus' back.**

US-Pap: Then hows this?

 **He vanished.**

Papyrus: Huh?

 **Papyrus' hand was grabbed and he was flipped, and thrown into the ground.**

US-Pap: 'Bout time I stretched my arms.

* * *

Etsel: Stop it!

 **Etsel dodged a swing.**

Nichi?: No!

 **Someone dropped in front of Nichi.**

Aylife: Stop it!

 **He blocked Nichi's swing as Mitsui ran up to Etsel.**

Nichi: Huh!?

Aylife: These two are friends... I misjudged them.

Etsel: How did you stop the fight, sis?

Mitsui: I told him everything.

Nichi: I'm so sorry!

 **Nichi bowed.**

Nichi: I was just trying to defend myself.

Etsel: I-it's fine.

Mitsui: Yeah, it's been a good minute since I had such a good fight, I enjoyed it.

* * *

 **Underfell Sans was knocked into the ground.**

Geno!Sans: Sad.

Error!Sans: Geno.

Geno!Sans: What?

Error!Sans: We're done here, the connection's splitting.

Geno!Sans: Got it, Kid.

 **He looked at Underfell Sans.**

Geno!Sans: We're done here. Train, and I might fight you again.

 **Geno!Sans vanished with Error as Underfell Sans looked surprised.**

UF-Sans: Fine...

* * *

Papyrus: Agh!

 **Papyrus was hit back.**

US-Pap: This fight's over. I'll see you some other time.

 **He vanished.**

Papyrus: Damn... He's good.


	6. 6: Tasked

Nichi: So you're Angel!?

Mitsui: Uh-huh.

Aylife: She was the one "Of shining coat and blazing eyes, fallen from the sky to destroy the enemies of Celestia" gotta say, you don't look like that.

Mitsui: I've never heard that before...

Etsel: She doesn't look like that because she doesn't have the crazy powers she had when she did that.

Nichi: Oh...

Mitsui: Uh-huh, they flew off and dispersed into the sky about a week ago.

 **Nichi and Aylife looked at eachother.**

Nichi: I'm sorry what?

Aylife: Please explain further.

 **Aylife looked slightly less stoic than usual as this had piqued his interest.**

Mitsui: Me and Etsel's powers flew off and dispersed into the sky of Leanbox about a week ago. It was sunset I think.

Etsel: And it popped in he air like "Poof" and lit up the sky with a dazzling array of white sparkles.

Nichi: What the!?

 **Nichi stood up.**

Nichi: I was in the middle of those!

Aylife: She was.

Mitsui: What?

Nichi: They fell to right above the ground and...

 **Nichi sat down.**

Nichi: And something happened.

Mitsui: Nichi.

Nichi: Huh?

Mitsui: Focus and concentrate on a place above your hand.

Nichi: O-okay.

 **She closed her eyes and held out her hand, in a few seconds she heard Mitsui clap.**

Mitsui: Boom! Knew it!

 **She opened her eyes and a floating ball of light was above her hand.**

Nichi: What the hell!?

Mitsui: That's Vanderlux! I called it! This girl is the signal we were getting!

 **Mitsui jumped into the air.**

Mitsui: Alright!

Nichi: What's happening?

Etsel: We were sent to find a Vanderlux. Someone who carries "The Moonlight Vanderlux" and... Looks like that's you Nichi.

Nichi: Huh?

Mitsui: Mas is on her way here.

Aylife: Huh, who's Mas?

Mitsui: She needs a Vanderlux for a special mission in Planeptune.

Aylife: Gotcha.

Nichi: Okay...

 **Nichi stood up and absorbed the orb.**

Nichi: I'll do it!

* * *

 **Mas landed in the scrap yard and transformed.**

Mas: Hello?

 **She walked around a corner.**

Mas: Huh?

Mitsui: Hey.

 **Mitsui was standing there with Nichi.**

Mas: Who's she?

Nichi: My name is Nichi Izumi!

Mas: Whoa! Feisty one, huh?

Mitsui: Yeah...

Nichi: Wait...

 **Nichi walked around and looked at Mas.**

Nichi: Gasp! You're Rogue Heart, aren't you!?

Mas: Perceptive too... Yeah, that's me.

Nichi: Oh my god!

Mas: Heheh.

 **Mas patted Nichi on the head.**

Mas: Calm down, girl. I got a job for you.

Nichi: Right!

Mas: Hold on.

 **Mas held her hand out.**

Mas: Mitsui, meet us there.

Mitsui: Okay.

 **Nichi grabbed Mas' hand.**

Mas: Ya' holding on?

Nichi: Uh-huh.

 **Mas transformed and launched into the air.**

Mitsui: Heheh...

 **Misui watched as Nichi screamed in surprise.**

Mitsui: Etsel!

 **She turned and Etsel walked out of a corner.**

Mitsui: How about a good, old fashioned, race?

Etsel: Been a while, sis. Sure you can keep up?

Mitsui: I don't need your sympathy.

 **Mitsui tapped her bracelet and they stood by eachother.**

Mitsui: Three, two...

Etsel: One!

 **They both took off.**

Aylife: Quick as a bolt, those two.

 **He sat on a dumpster with a calm expression.**

Aylife: Oh well.

 **He jumped down.**

Aylife: I'll see 'em again someday.

 **He walked away.**

* * *

 **Mas landed on the Planeptune basilicom balcony.**

Nichi: Ooohhhh...

Mas: Sorry, I think I might've had a bit to much fun...

Nichi: N-no, it's fine.

 **The door to the balcony opened.**

Histoire: Mas!

 **Histoire came out.**

Mas: Hey, Histy.

Histoire: Hmm? Who's this?

Mas: This is Nichi Izumi, she's the Vanderlux we detected.

Histoire: Hmm? Is that true.

Nichi: Y-yes.

Histoire: I see...

 **Histoire gestured to Mas and she walked up to Histoire.**

Mas: Yeah?

 **She whispered.**

Histoire: She is very young, are you sure she should be trying this?

Mas: Yeah, she almost took down Etsel.

Histoire: Wow...

 **They looked at Nichi.**

Mas: Alright. Come on, let's get ya' ready.

Nichi: Okay.

* * *

 **Mitsui and Etsel stopped in a Planeptune street.**

Etsel: Why do we always tie?

Mitsui: Hey, you're way faster than me now, I was using my LightSpeed Dash for some of it.

Etsel: Wow...

 **They walked along.**

Mitsui: Hey...

Etsel: Yeah?

Mitsui: During that fight... Did you feel anything... Weird?

Etsel: Yeah, now that you mention it...

Mitsui: It felt like...

Etsel: Our consciences were fighting too.

Mitsui: Exactly.

Etsel: Hey! There's another Vanderlux now!

Mitsui: Hmm? Yeah?

Etsel: You know what that means! Right?

Mitsui: Oh! Yeah.

* * *

 **Aylife walked down an alley in Leanbox.**

?: You!

Aylife: Hmm?

 **someone dropped down behind him.**

?: Kid.

Aylife: Yeah?

 **He looked at the girl.**

Ketsuy: You aren't really human, are you?

* * *

Nichi: Time travel? You kidding me?

 **Nichi was shocked.**

Histoire: Yes, it's a dangerous procedure, but it needs to be done.

Nichi: Right...

Mas: That's what we need. You up for it?

Nichi: Y-yes.

Histoire: Very well, I shall begin preparations, be ready in 3 hours.

Nichi: Okay.

 **Histoire left.**

Mas: You seem pretty unsure about this.

Nichi: Well. Yeah, I'm not trained for stuff like this, I was trained in self-defense.

Mas: I see...

Nichi: And whenever I use this power... My mind starts clawing at my consciousness, like it wants to get out...

Mas: Wow, I guess Mitsui wasn't lying.

Nichi: Huh?

Mas: The Vanderlux must really tax it's wielder.

* * *

Aylife: What?

Ketsuy: Admit it, Kid. I know who you are.

Aylife: What are you talking about, I'm just a highschool student.

Ketsuy: Firodile...

Aylife: What!?

Ketsuy: April... X... You now those names, don't you?

Aylifee: How do you-

Ketsuy: Bingo.

Aylife: Fine I'm-

Ketsuy: A Dimension Traveler. I know. You and your friends get in my co-workers way a lot.

Aylife: Huh?

Ketsuy: I'm a _Member,_ we work to make sure dimensions stay safe. So me and you have similar goals.

Aylife: Yeah, I gues-

Ketsuy: But we're rivals.

Aylife: Huh?

Ketsuy: You're traveling friends get in our way almost every week. Lu even had to rough one of you up one time.

Aylife: Lu..?

Ketsuy: Heheh, enough rambling.

 **Ketsuy shot an angry look at Aylife.**

Ketsuy: Get in the way of my job and get cut down.

 **She vanished.**

Aylife: A _member_ huh? Someone like a Dimension Traveler...

 **He walked away**


	7. 7: Future

Mas: Get some rest, I'll wake you up in two hours.

Nichi: Alright.

 **Nichi layed down on the couch.**

* * *

Mitsui: We're here!

 **Mitsui and Etsel emerged from an elevator into the living room of the basilicom.**

Mas: Hey, guys?

Etsel: Huh? Do you need something?

Mas: Yeah...

* * *

Nichi: Wh-where am I?

 **Nichi was in a seemingly endless white expanse.**

Nichi: What the hell!?

 **She walked forward and saw someone.**

?: Nichi.

Nichi: Yeah?

?: That feeling, when you use your power.

 **The figure turned towards her.**

US-Pap: That's me.

Nichi: Huh!? What the hell are you!?

US-Pap: I'm the embodiment of your power.

Nichi: Huh?

US-Pap: But unlike my predecessors, I can't leave your mind.

Nichi: Why?

US-Pap: Because, your connection to your power isn't as strong.

Nichi: How do I make it stronger?

US-Pap: Hell if I know.

Nichi: Oh.

US-Pap: Trust me, Nichi, you have the ability, to achieve greatness.

* * *

Mitsui: Really?

Mas: She described it to me, vividly.

Etsel: Oh..

Mas: You wanna tutor her a little?

Mitsui: Hmm...

Mas: Ugh.

Etsel: I'll do it.

Mas: Huh!?

Mitsui: But-

Etsel: No, when I was fighting her... I felt a power I haven't felt in a long time.

Mitsui: Wait... You think?

Etsel: Exactly, I think the remnants of _him_ rest in her.

* * *

Nichi: Gotcha!

US-Pap: You seem more comfortable now.

Nichi: Check this out!

 **Nici focused and a sword formed in her hand, not made of light, but a blade made of bones.**

US-Pap: Impressive, but...

 **He stepped in front of her.**

US-Pap: Watch me!

 **He stomped the ground and bones started coming up from it, he then ran and started jumping from one to the next until a massive bone came up underneath him, that he landed on.**

US-Pap: You need to reach the point where you, can do that.

Nichi: Whoa...

* * *

Mas: Nichi!

 **Nichi jumped and woke up.**

Nichi: Ah! Is it time already?

 **She rubbed her eye.**

Nichi: Huh?

 **She saw Mitsui and Etsel.**

Mitsui: Hey.

Nichi: Hi.

Etsel: Heheh.

Mas: Yeah, it's just ten minutes 'til launch. You ready?

Nichi: Mm-hm.

Mas: You sure? You don't have too.

Nichi: No! I wanna help!

Mas: I like it! Let's go.

* * *

 **They all stood on the balcony.**

Histoire: I'm starting the time-warp!

 **Histoire floated high up and a giant pillar of light appeared.**

Nichi: Wish me luck.

Mas: Uh-huh.

 **Nichi walked in.**

Mitsui: Brave girl.

Etsel: Uh...

 **They all looked at Etsel.**

Mitsui: Hmm?

Etsel: I'm sorry!

 **Etsel elbowed her sister away from her and ran into the pillar as it vanished.**

Mitsui: Etsel!

Mas: Hey!

* * *

Nichi: Ah!

 **Nichi appeared in Planeptune's streets.**

Nichi: Wow... It doesn't even look much different...

 **She looked around.**

Etsel: Whoa!

 **Etsel appeared out of nowhere and fell onto Nichi.**

Nichi: E-Etsel!?

Etsel: Heheh, hi.

Nichi: Please get off me...

Etsel: Sorry.

 **They stood up.**

Nichi: Why are you here?

Etsel: Because...

 **She pointed to herself with her thumb.**

Etsel: I'm gonna mentor you on how to use your powers.

Nichi: Huh? Oh! Okay!

 **Nichi smiled.**

Nichi: Thanks.

Etsel: No problem. Let's get to work. We have something to do here after all.

Nichi: Right!

 **They started walking.**

* * *

 **They reached outside the basilicom.  
**

Etsel: Here we are.

 **They started walking towards it, and a blue haired girl approached them.**

?: Hello?

Etsel: Hi!

Nichi: Hello.

?: Are you two heading to the basilicom?

Etsel: Yeah.

?: Okay, I hope whatever you need goes well.

Nichi: Mm-hm, thanks.

 **The girl left.**

Etsel: Alright...

Nichi: Let's go.

* * *

 **They walked into the basilicom, it was empty.**

Nichi: Huh?

Etsel: Let's go up to the living areas.

 **They went up an elevator, and came into the living area.**

Etsel: Huh? No one's here..

 **They looked at eachother and opened a door in the wall, going into the share room.**

Etsel: What!?

 **They ran forward and tapped someone's shoulder, they turned around.**

Kei: Huh? Oh, you two. Histoire did memo me you'd be showing up on this date...

Etsel: Where's Neptune!?

Nichi: Or the others?

Kei: Oh yes, you two came from the past...

 **Kei turned around.**

Kei: Planeptune's shares banked a while ago. And...

 **Kei looked at them forlornly.**

Kei: Planeptune's CPUs were "Eradicated".

Etsel: Wait, what!?

Kei: The two people known as "Purple Heart" and "Purple Sister" no longer exist.

Nichi: Huh!?

Etsel: That can't be true!

Kei: Like it or not those two are long gone. Granted, don't think I'm here because of a takeover. It's actually quite the opposite, Noire told me to come here to keep an eye on the city, and keep it in good shape, until...

Etsel: So... Neptune and Nepgear are...

Kei: No actually, they're very much alive. Just... Human.

Etsel: So...

Kei: Look, I understand you want to see them, but they're gone. No one knows where they are.

Etsel: Oh...

 **They turned around and started walking.**

Kei: Actually... There's one person who might.

 **They stopped.**

Etsel: Who?

* * *

 **Several hours later, they arrived in Leanbox.**

Nichi: This is where Kei said to go, right?

Etsel: Yeah... But all the citizens in Leanbox... It's like finding a needle in a haystack...

 **They kept walking further in.**

Etssel: The basilicom is where we should check first.

Nichi: Right.

* * *

Etsel: Excuse me! Lady Vert!

 **Etsel knocked on a door, Chika opened it.**

Chika: Etsel?

Etsel: Hi, can we see Vert?

Chika: Yes, but good luck, Etsel, she's been held up in her room for a while.

Nichi: I've got an idea!

Chika: What?

Nichi: The door's locked, so...

 **Nichi put her hand on the door, and went directly through it.**

Etsel: Whoa!

Chika: This girl is quite something...

* * *

Nichi: Lady Vert!

 **Vert turned away from a TV and looked at Nichi.**

Vert: How did you get in?

 **She stood up and looked at Nichi.**

Nichi: Simple, I phased through the door.

Vert: Hmm? That means you must be a ghost!

Nichi: Uh... No.

Vert: I was joking, of course.

 **Vert started smiling.**

Vert: In fact, Kei told me you were coming.

Nichi: Oh...

Vert: I assume your looking for Mas?

Nichi: Yes! Could you help?

Vert: I know someone in Planeptune who knows where she is.

Nichi: TH-thank you so much!

Vert: You should be off, it will be dark when you get to Planeptune if you stay any longer.

Nichi: Right!


	8. 8: Requiem

**Etsel looked around.**

Nichi: So...

Etsel: A young girl with blue hair...

Nichi: Hmm?

 **Someone walked up behind them.**

?: Hello?

 **They turned around, it was the girl from before.**

Etsel: Oh, hi.

?: You two. Did everything go well?

Nichi: No. We didn't find who we wanted to.

Etsel: Wait!

 **Etsel looked at the girl.**

Etsel: Do you know where Mas is? Vert sent us.

?: Hmm? Oh, yeah.

Nichi: Oh. Where!?

?: She's living in the south district of Leanbox, here, I'll write down the address.

 **She wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to them.**

?: Good luck.

* * *

 **Etsel knocked on the door of a house.**

Etsel: Finally, we're making progress...

Nichi: Yeah.

 **The door opened.**

Mas: Etsel!? Nichi!?

Etsel: Hi.

Mas: Wait... You're from the past!

Etsel: Uh-huh.

Mas: Heheh... I bet you can tell, the world is kinda shit right now.

Nichi: Yeah...

Mas: I'm sure you're looking for Neptune and Nepgear.

Etsel: Yes! Do you know where they are?

Mas: I have a vague idea, but not exactly.

* * *

 **It was incredibly dark and they were walking through a forest.**

Etsel: This has to be it.

Nichi: Mm-hm. We should be able to find Histoire.

Etsel: Uh-huh.

 **They kept walking.**

Etsel: I recognize this place...

Nichi: I don't..

 **They saw a light.**

Etsel: Look!

 **They ran towards it and saw a small house, like a cabin.**

Etsel: We found it!

 **Etsel walked up to the door and knocked it.**

Nichi: Hello?

 **The door opened.**

Etsel: Hello?

 **They saw an eye peak out.**

?: Hmm?

 **The door closed, then flew open.**

Neptune: Etsel! Nichi!

Etsel: Neptune!

 **Neptune smiled and gestured for them to come in.**

Etsel: Wow...

Neptune: Uh-huh.

 **They all sat down.**

Nichi: So...

Etsel: I hate to say we're here for a specific job.

Neptune: Hmm? What?

Nichi: We're looking for Histoire.

Neptune: Oh...

 **Neptune got up and walked into a room.**

Nichi: Huh?

 **She walked out with Nepgear, who had a bag.**

Nepgear: I heard everything.

Etsel: Do you know where Histoire is?

Neptune: Yes, we do.

 **Nepgear reached into the bag and pulled out a large book.**

Nepgear: Here she is.

 **It was dusty, and looked very worn.**

Etsel: Huh!?

Nichi: This is Histoire? I thought she was-

Nepgear: After the Planeptune sharicite was destroyed Histoire broke and reseeded into her original form.

Etsel: Oh...

Nepgear: All of Histoire's memories are in this book, everything she did, everything she recorded.

Nichi: So...

Nepgear: The formula you're after is in this book but...

 **Nepgear opened it, it was all in an un-disernable language.**

Nepgear: No one can read this.

Etsel: Wait!

 **Etsel stood up.**

Etsel: Didn't Mas create Histoire?

Neptune: Yuh-huh.

Etsel: Heheh... I think we can get her to work again.

Nepgear: How? Mas already said she couldn't.

Etsel: I'm sure, but we have her.

 **She pointed at Nichi.**

Nichi: Huh?!

Etsel: I'm sure if you use that power of yours, you can get her working again.

Nichi: Okay, I'll try.

 **Nichi set the book in her lap and focused on it.**

Nichi: Phew...

 **She breathed and the book started glowing.**

* * *

Mitsui: I hope she'll be fine...

Neptune: she will.

Nepear: Yeah, don't worry about it

 **It was only seconds after Nichi and Etsel had left.**

Mitsui: Right...

 **Another pillar of light appeared.**

Histoire: Huh?

 **Etsel and Nichi stepped out of it.**

Mitsui: Etsel!

 **Mitsui ran forward and hugged Etsel as the pillar vanished.**

Mitsui: I'm glad you're okay.

Etsel: Heheh, calm down, Mitsui, I can handle myself.

 **Nichi walked up to Histoire and Mas.**

Nichi: Here.

 **She handed them a small booklet.**

Mas: Hmm?

 **Mas grabbed it and opened it to reveal a formula.**

Mas: Okay... Histoire can you comprehend this?

 **She gave it to Histoire, who opened it.**

Histoire: I just recorded it to memory, we can make the preparations tomorrow morning.

Mas: Awesome!

Nichi: Phew...

Etsel: We did it!

 **Etsel high-fived Nichi.**

Nichi: Uh-huh.

Etsel: Should we tell them?

Nichi: O-of course!

* * *

 **A few minutes later Etsel and Nichi had called everyone into the main room.**

Etsel: We found something out when we visited the future.

Histoire: What?

Nichi: In about six months...

Etsel: Planeptune's sharicite is going to be destroyed.

Neptune: Nep-what!?

Histoire: It is?

Etsel: Yes, something will happen that will destroy the sharicite completely, we have to find a way to stop it!

Nichi: Or Planeptune will fall!

Mas: Hmm...

Histoire: What is it, Mas?

Mas: Remember what Mitsui holds in the catacombs of the Planeptune basilicom?

Mitsui: Huh?

Mas: The Great Gauntlet. I have good reason to expect... That thing will be what causes it.

Histoire: Mas, you have a good point.

Nichi: What's the great gauntlet?

Mitsui: How about we just show you?

Nichi: Okay.

* * *

 **Mitsui, Mas, Etsel and Nichi were walking through a dark basement in the basilicom.**

Mas: We programmed a special guard for down here, he stalks around and sprints at anything he sees, unless he knows them.

Nichi: Okay...

Mas: Seeing as this place is kind of a maze, we might not see him.

 **They heard robotic clanging.**

Mas: I jinxed it, didn't I?

Mitsui: I'd say so.

 **A red glow appeared around a corner, and slowly, a mangled looking mechanical body started to appear.**

Mas: Don't worry, I built him, so he'll respond to me.

 **The robot turned and looked at them, it's face was void and only had the lower jaw and skull of it's original design.**

Mas: Pretty scary, huh? I built him that way to scare off people.

 **It sprinted at them.**

Mas: Ignited Bonnie! Stop!

 **It halted right in front of them.**

Mas: Heheh, oops, he's still on "attack anything" mode, I got it.

 **Mas reached up, behind the robotic rabbit's neck and flipped a switch.**

Mas: Go.

 **It walked past them.**

Mas: Don't worry about him, he'll only attack intruders now.

Etsel: Right... You did have a fondness of Bonnie.

Mas: So I like FNaF, big woop.

 **They kept walking and eventually reached a room with a pedestal.**

Mas: You see that?

 **Mas pointed at a black gauntlet with clawed fingers, and an eyeball-shaped gemstone on the back of the hand.**

Nichi: That's it?

Mitsui: The Great Gauntlet.

Mas: Don't touch.

Nichi: O-okay.

 **They left.**


	9. 9: Revival

Histoire: The preparations are finished!

Mas: Awesome!

 **Histoire was on the balcony, and was there with Mitsui, Etsel, Nichi and Mas.**

Histoire: Mas, if you would please...

Mas: Right.

 **Mas unhooked a necklace and gave it to Histoire.**

Histoire: Okay.

 **She floated into the center of the balcony.**

Histoire: Three... Two... One...

 **She tossed the pendant into the air and energy collided into it, shattering the metal around the gem.**

Histoire: Now!

 **She held her hand up and a beam shot into the gem, covering the area in a blinding light.**

Mas: Whoa!

Mitsui: Holy-!

 **The glow faded slowly.**

Histoire: I think it worked.

 **they heard the sound of something shattering.**

Mas: Huh?

 **The glow disappeared and the air was full of blue specks.**

Mas: Did it not work?

 **The specks started vibrating and moving into a solid area.**

Mas: Huh!?

 **They formed a human shape.**

Mas: Whoa!

 **The shape glowed, and then the glow faded.**

Mas: Mei!

 **Mas ran forward and caught the person's body in her arms.**

Mei: M-mas...?

Mas: Mei!

 **Mas hugged Mei.**

Mas; It worked...

Mei: You're alive...

 **They both stood up.**

Mei: Or we're both dead...

Mas: No, Mei...

 **Tears ran down Mas' face.**

Mas: You're back.

* * *

 **Someone watched from a rooftop not far away.**

?: Looks like it worked, and the dimension didn't tear from it, huh...

 **The girl pulled out a phone.**

?: Ketsuy.

 **The line responded.**

Ketsuy: What is it, Lu?

 **The girl was wearing a blue dress with a diamond pattern around the bottom, and wore gloves going up her arms, she was very short and had long white hair.**

Lu: Oh nothing much, just making sure our little "revival" went smoothly.

Ketsuy: Good... Wait! What are you doing here!?

Lu: Nothing much, just got assigned here by Plutia the other day.

Ketsuy: And she didn't tell me... Why?

Lu: Oh, get over it, you know why this dimension is taking high-priority.

Ketsuy: Right...

* * *

Mas: She's back!

 **Mas ran to the elevator.**

Mas: Hey! I'm glad you showed up!

Wry: How could I not, my bestest-buddy just revived her wife.

Mas: Uh... You drew that conclusion yourself, didn't you.

Wry: No you told me.

Mas: I mean the "bestest-buddy" part

Wry: Oh, then yes.

 **Wry walked inside.**

Wry: Still, good ta' see you.

Mas: You too.

Wry: Uh-huh, so where's the wifey?

Mas: Over here.

 **Mas walked into the living room with Wry at her heels.**

Mas: Mei!

Mei: Mas!

 **Mei ran out from around the corner, ehr blue hair flowing behind her.**

Wry: So this is her, huh?

Mas: Mei, I'd like you to meet, Wry, formerly "Wrath" of the BloodLust Oath.

Wry: 'Sup.

Mei: Heheh, nice to meet you.

 **They shook hands.**

Wry: For the record I was Wry long before I was "Wrath"

Mas: Yeah, yeah.

Histoire: Mas!

 **Histoire floated in very fast, she looked worried.**

Mas: Yo?

Histoire: Something's approaching the basilicom! It's very hostile.

Mas: I'm on it!

 **Mas ran off.**

Wry: Not without me you aren't!

 **Wry ran after her.**

Histoire: Mei, would you like some tea?

Mei: Uh-huh.

* * *

 **Mas and Wry ran outside and saw three large bipedal insect-like creatures with tentacle-like blades coming from their backs.**

Mas: Never seen these before...

 **She slid a nub on her wrist and formed two blades on each of her hands.**

Wry: Eh, not much of a threat.

 **He held his left hand out and a large black and red scythe formed in his hand.**

Wry: Toryah!

 **He ran forward and swung at one of them.**

Wry: Take this!

 **It parried his blow and knocked him backwards.**

Wry: 'Kay... Note to self... Their stronger than they look...

Mas: Yeah, yeah, fine.

 **Mas ran forward and rolled under a blow stabbing one of their backs.**

Mas: Whoo!

 **She ripped the blade out, but the wound instantly healed.**

Mas: What the!?

?: Don't worry, I gotcha'!

Mas: Huh!?

 **Someone fell from the sky.**

?: I don't like creatures bullying some girl... And dude.

 **The boy with messy red hair and red eyes laughed.**

?: But mostly the girl.

 **He wore a red shirt with a dark red jacket with long sleeves, he had red headphones around his neck.**

?: Let's go.

 **He stepped to the side from a blow and spun to avoid a slash.**

?: My turn.

 **He held his hand into the air and a giant sword with a crocodile mark on it formed in it.**

?: Take this!

 **He swung down and cut one of the monsters in half.**

?: Hahaha!

 **He dodged through a few blows and helped Mas up.**

?: You okay?

Mas: Yeah.

 **He swung his sword again, cutting another the monsters in half.**

?: And you.

 **He pointed the blade at the other monster.**

?: Bye-bye.

 **He threw the sword like a spear and it impaled the final monster.**

?: Heheh.

 **He turned around and the sword disappeared along with the monsters bodies.**

?: And what would your names be?

 **Wry and Mas stood up.**

Mas: I'm Mas.

Wry: My name's Wry.

?: Heheh, Mas...

Mas: What?

?: I'd like to here _more_ of that.

Mas: Do not. Make puns. With my. Name.

?: Fine, fine. My name's Firodile by the way.

Mas: Okay...

Wry: Nice to meet you.

Firodile: I'm sure I'll see you again.

 **He turned and walked away.**

* * *

 **Mas and Wry walked into the basilicom.**

Mas: Phew...

 **Mei ran up to Mas.**

Mei: Are you okay?

 **Mas had a cut in her arm.**

Mas: I'm fine.

Mei: O-okay...

Wry: I'm glad that guy showed up...

Mas: Yeah.

Nichi: Huh?

 **Nichi walked up to them.**

Nichi: You two alright?

Wry: Yeah, thanks.

Mas: Uh-huh.

* * *

Firodile: Why did I have to come here too...

 **He walked into an alley.**

Firodile: But noooo! Adam insists Aylife needs backup...

 **He leaned on a wall and opened a soda.**

?: You.

 **Someone drops into the alley**

Firodile: Oh, you.

 **It was Lu.**

Lu: I thought you learned your lesson last time?

Firodile: So, you're just gonna attack me for no reason?

Lu: No, just remember not to get in our way.

Firodile: Yeah yeah, I remember last time.

Lu: Good.

 **Lu left.**

Firodile: At this rate, we're all going to have to come to this dimension.


	10. 10: Premonition

Geno!Sans: Hmm...

 **Geno!Sans stood in blankness.**

Error!Sans: Watcha' worried about?

Geno!Sans: I'm worried about what's going to happen...

Error!Sans: Heheh, fine.

Geno!Sans: Since we can't effect the world anymore... I don't know what to do...

Error!Sans: There is someone who can though.

Geno!Sans: Huh? Oh... Right.

Error!Sans: I know he's just a kid, Geno. But we have to if we're going to keep the world safe.

Geno!Sans: Right, let's move.

* * *

Mitsui: Hmm...

Etsel: It's true, we should start worrying about this crisis that will happen in six months.

Nichi: Yeah, but how can we stop it?

Mas: It's literally like reversing destiny.

 _ **?: I think I can help.**_

 **A voice echoed through all their minds.  
**

Mas: Who was that?

Mitsui: Yeah, who are you.

 _ **?: That isn't important right now. For now, you can all call me "U"**_

Etsel: U, huh?

 _ **U: That's right.**_

Nichi: What do we do?

 _ **U: You have to use the Vanderlux to it's utmost. And also send for help.**_

Mitsui: How do we do that?

 _ **U: You need to summon something I call "Etherials". Mas, you've already encountered such beasts.**_

Mas: So that's what they were...

 _ **U: Etherials will attack when a breach is created in dimensional fabric, summon enough Etherials, and "They" will come running.**_

Etsel: Who's "They"?

* * *

 **Two people looked across an empty bridge at eachother.**

Aylife: Firo.

Firodile: Aylife. Nice to see you again.

 **They walked up to eachother and shook hands.**

Aylife: Adam sent you here, I assume.

Firodile: Uh-huh. Planeptune was attacked and... I was picked.

Aylife: He did Eeny Meeny Miney Mo, didn't he.

Firodile: Yup.

Aylife: Sounds like him.

Firodile: So, I'm here to support you now.

Aylife: That's good, I need help protecting someone.

Firodile: And who would that be?

Aylife: You'll like her, she's cute.

Firodile: Awesome!

* * *

Etsel: Are you sure about this Nichi?

Nichi: Of course, he's my friend.

 **The two were walking through Leanbox.**

Nichi: He'll be able to help, I promise!

 **She ran ahead and Etsel followed her.**

Etsel: Do you even know where he is?

Nichi: I have a fairly good idea.

 **They ran to a bridge, Nichi pointed to the ridge in the center.**

Nichi: There he is!

 **She ran towards Aylife.**

Aylife: Hmm?

Nichi: Hi!

Aylife: Nichi.

 **He said with a blank face.**

Aylife: I'm glad you're okay.

Nichi: Yup. I'm fine.

 **Etsel walked up behind her.**

Aylife: Hey.

Etsel: Hi.

Nichi: Anyway, we need your help.

Aylife: With what?

* * *

 **Mitsui knocked on a door.**

Mas: Why are we here?

Mitsui: Trust me.

 **Someone opened the door.**

Chika: Mitsui?

Mitsui: Hi.

 **They walked inside.**

Chika: I assume you've come to our basilicom looking for Ifrit and Michelle.

Mitsui: Yeah.

Mas: Oh, okay.

Chika: Yes, they're here.

 **Chika had them sit at a table.**

Chika: I'll go get them

 **Chika left.**

Mas: So, we're here for your friends?

Mitsui: Yeah _._

Mas: Got it.

 **A door opened.**

Mitsui: Huh?

 **Ifrit walked through, followed by Michelle.**

Ifrit: So, you are here.

Mitsui: Yeah.

Ifrit: Good to see you again so soon.

Michelle: hello.

Mitsui: I'm glad we caught you two here.

Ifrit: So...

Mitsui: Yes, we need your help

Michelle: With what?

Mas: I'll handle that.

* * *

Etsel: That's what we need.

Aylife: Okay.

Nichi: Thanks.

Aylife: You don't mind me bringing a friend along, do you?

Nichi: Not at all.

Aylife: I'll get him.

 **Aylife walked off, but turned around while walking.**

Aylife: Meet me at the train station.

Nichi: Okay.

* * *

Mas: Obviously, we need you two to help us create dimensional tears.

Ifrit: Hmm? Why would we help with that?

Mitsui: Because of Michelle's time-stop, and Ifrit, I remember you being taught fire magic, right?

Ifrit: Yes... But-

Mitsui: Trust me, I have an idea.

Mas: Although, we need you two to head to Lastation and pick up Teth.

Michelle: Okay.

Ifrit: Got it.

 **They all left the basilicom.**

* * *

 **Nichi and Etsel were at a train station.**

Nichi: I'm sure he'll get here soon.

 **Nichi pulled out a phone.**

Etsel: Yeah.

Nichi: There he is!

 **Nichi sprung up and pointed to Aylife.**

Aylife: Heya.

 **With him, was Firodile.**

Nichi: Hi! Who's this?

Aylife: This is Firodile.

Firodile: You must be Nichi. Aylife here told me about ya'.

Etsel: I'm Etsel, I'm Nichi's friend.

Nichi: Uh-huh.

Aylife: Since we're all here, let's get to Planeptune.

Nichi: Right.

* * *

 **About an hour later Ifrit and Michelle walked into the Lastation basilicom.**

Ifrit: Hello!

Michelle: Teth!

 **Teth stood from a desk across the room.**

Teth: Hey!

 **Teth ran towards them.**

Teth: Good to see you two again.

Ifrit: It's been an awfully long time.

Teth: So, I assume we're going somewhere, right?

* * *

 **The group walked into a train station.**

Ifrit: Hmm?

 **A voice came over a loud-speaker.**

Voice: The trains have all been delayed on account of monsters on the tracks.

Ifrit: It's been quite a long time.

Teth: You wanna take care of it?

Michelle: Yeah!

Ifrit: let's go then.

 **They ran past a group of people and jumped down to the tracks.**

Girl: Huh!? Who are they!?

Man: Are they going to fight the monsters?

* * *

 **They ran down the tracks and saw a large insect-like monster with blades on it's arms.**

Teth: Looks strong.

Ifrit: We can handle it!

 **Ifrit pulled out two daggers.**

Ifrit: Let's move!

 **She ran ahead of them and stabbed the monster in the leg, it stumbled.**

Ifrit: Heheh.

 **She dodged a punch, and an explosion went off by the monsters face.**

Teth: Let's make sure to be fast, I don't wanna waste my explosives.

 **Ifrit pulled out the dagger, but the wound regenerated.**

Ifrit: Uh-oh.

 **She was smacked into a wall**

Ifrit: Agh!

Teth: ifrit!

 **Michelle pulled out a small cllock and hit the button on the top of it, time froze and she ran over to help Ifrit.**

Ifrit: Thanks...

Michelle: This thing can regenerate at a ridiculous rate.

Ifrit: Thanks, I noticed.

Michelle: Right.

 **Time started moving again.**

Teth: Michelle!

Michelle: Right!

Ifrit: Let's get ready!

 **The formed a line in front of the monster.**

Ifrit: Attack!


	11. 11: Extermination

Ifrit: What's going on...

 **Ifrit got knocked backwards, Teth caught her.**

Ifrit: Every time we do any damage it just regenerates...

Teth: Hmm...

 **Ifrit stood up and Michelle ran over to them.**

Michelle: I have an idea!

 **She pointed at it.**

Michelle: What if we freeze time, cut open several spots on it, and blow it up?

Teth: Yeah!

Ifrit: That should work!

 **Time froze and a split second later the monster blew up.**

Ifrit: Did it work..?

 **They all looked at the monster.**

Teth: Yes!

 **It's lower half was on the ground.**

Michelle: We did it!

* * *

 **a couple hours later three trains arrived simultaneously at the Planeptune train station, each group came out of one.  
**

Mitsui: Phew, glad we're back.

Etsel: I'm just glad we didn't have to run all the way again.

Ifrit: Well, you don't have a bunch of people who can move at light speed this time.

Mitsui: So is everyone here?

Nichi: Yeah.

Mitsui: Let's get going.

* * *

Geno!Sans: Error!

 **After Geno yelled, Error formed from nothing in the white room.**

Error!Sans: What is it, Geno?

Geno!Sans: We've made contact. Call Underfell.

Error!Sans: Got it.

 **Error unwound several threads from his finger and they flew at a wall, cracking it open, the cracks went to the ceiling and the ceiling fell out.**

UF-Sans: Whoa!

 **Underfell Sans hit the ground with a thud.**

Error!Sans: Oops... You okay kid?

 **Error helped him up.**

UF-Sans: I think you dislocated my back, asshole.

Error!Sans: Calm down, buddy.

Geno!Sans: Edgy.

UF-Sans: Could you stop calling me that?

Geno!Sans: Not gonna happen.

UF-Sans: Ugh... What?

 **Underfell Sans looked at Geno.**

Geno!Sans: I hate to say it... But we need your help.

UF-Sans: With what?

Geno!Sans: Me and Error can't interact with the world out there any more, and we're the only ones who know what's going on.

UF-Sans: Oh... Sounds serious...

Geno!Sans: Finally you're taking us seriously...

UF-Sans: Ergh.

Geno!Sans: But first... I need to know...

 **Geno grabbed his scarf and looked at Underfell Sans forlornly.**

Geno!Sans: Who's your wielder?

* * *

Mas: We're here!

 **The large group walked into the basilicom.**

Aylife: Huh...

 **Histoire came up to them.**

Histoire: Hello.

Teth: Hey, Histoire.

Histoire: I presume you're all here.

Ifrit: Yes, we are.

Histoire: Then it's time.

* * *

 **A few minutes later a select amount of people were on the balcony.**

Mitsui: So, how's this gonna go?

Histoire: I researched a way to open a dimensional tear.

 **The people there were Mitsui, Histoire, Nichi, Michelle, Ifrit, Aylife, and Firodile.**

Aylife: So, what's the plan?

Histoire: It's simple really. First, Michelle needs to stop time, then Ifrit needs to create a large fireball in mid-air, so that it remains stagnant. Then we need Nichi to focus her power on it until it explodes, it's then, that the time-stop needs to be un-done.

Michelle: Will that work?

Nichi: It will create a consolidated explosion, a very powerful one at that, it should work.

Mitsui: The explosion being in an incredibly small space, should burst open the barrier between dimensions.

* * *

Geno!Sans: What the hell!? How!?

UF-Sans: Like I said, I have no idea, my wielder is evidently really good at hiding things... Even from me.

Geno!Sans: You've gotta be joking...

UF-Sans: Sorry, bud, I'm not lying, or joking.

Error!Sans: Minor setback. We just have to find out who.

UF-Sans: How do we do that?

Error!Sans: Well...

 **A large amount of threads swirled above Error's hand forming a ball, the threads fell revealing a burning crystal.**

Geno!Sans: Error! You're not supposed to have that!

Error!Sans: Who says?

UF-Sans: Wh-what is it?

Error!Sans: It's...

Geno!Sans: ...Mitsui's soul gem.

* * *

Mitsui: Now!

 **The fireball ruptured**

Mitsui: Nichi!

Nichi: Right!

 **Nichi formed light around the explosion and time began moving.**

Mitsui: Hold on!

Nichi: Now!

 **Nichi moved the light, crushing the explosion.**

Nichi: Argh!

 **She got knocked backwards.**

Nichi: Ow...

 **The light disappeared and where it was, was a black, circle floating in mid-air.**

Ifrit: Michelle, retreat!

Michelle: Right!

 **Michelle and Ifrit ran inside with Mitsui and Nichi.**

Histoire: You two, this is your job to take care of.

Aylife: OK.

Firodile: Got it.

 **A large worm-like beast with metal plating down it's body emerged from the circle and roared, opening it's mouth to show hundreds of rows of teeth.**

Aylife: Let's go.

Firodile: Got it.

* * *

 **A few minutes later, Aylife and Firodile came back inside.**

Mitsui: How'd it go?

Firodile: Uh, your plan didn't work.

Aylife: Nothing happened.

Mitsui: Oh...

Etsel: Hey guys?

 **Etsel walked up to them** **.**

Etsel: Do you know where Nichi is?

Mitsui: Uh, no actually.

Aylife: We should probably find her.

Mas: I'll check downstairs.

* * *

Mas: Nichi?

 **Mas turned a corner, she was looking through the catacombs beneath the basilicom.**

Mas: Nichi? Where you at?

 **She turned another corner.**

Mas: She hasn't been anywhere so far... There's only one place she could hide down here.

 **She started running until she reached the room where the Great Gauntlet was.**

Mas: Nichi?

 **Mas walked in and looked around the pedestal.**

Mas: What are you doing here?

 **Nichi was there, she turned and looked at Mas.**

Nichi: Hiding.

Mas: Hmm? Why are you hiding?

 **Mas sat by her.**

Nichi: I try to act calm and all that but... I'm not, I'm stressed out, I'm worried I'll mess something up.

Mas: Ooooohh... So you're scared?

Nichi: Yes! I'm not trained, I can barely fight, and then all of you...

Mas: It's okay, Nichi.

Nichi: It's just... Overwhelming sometimes.

Mas: I get it, it's okay.

Nichi: Okay... I'll believe you for now.

Mas: Thanks.

 **Mas helped Nichi up and they left the room.**


	12. 12: Time

**A few days had passed, and Nichi had formed a habit of going into the catacombs and relaxing.**

Nichi: Hmm...

 **She sat against the wall near The Great Gauntlet.**

Nichi: Hmm...

?: Nichi?

 **A cloaked figure was next to her.**

Nichi: Ah! Who are you!? Where'd you come from!?

?: Heheh, you don't remember me?

Nichi: Of course not.

?: My name's U.

Nichi: Oh! U!

U: Good to actually meet you.

Nichi: Why are you here?

U: Doing my family's job.

 **She pointed at The Great Gauntlet.**

U: Guarding that thing.

 **Someone came around a corner, they were shorter but hid themselves under a cloak.**

?: Big Sis, let's go.

U: Okay.

 **They both walked around a corner.**

Nichi: Wait!

 **She ran and went around the corner.**

Nichi: Huh?

 **They were gone.**

Nichi: I think I'm going insane...

* * *

UF-Sans: This is tiring me out, guys.

 **All three Sans stood on the balcony**

Geno!Sans: Don't worry.

 **Geno stuck his hand through Mitsui.**

Error!Sans: No one can see or hear us, so bitch as much as you want.

UF-Sans: Ugh...

 **Mitsui walked inside the basilicom, leaving all the sans alone on the balcony.**

Geno!Sans: Neat trick.

UF-Sans: Makes me able to look around the real world, just doing it with you two now.

Error!Sans: At least now we have a way to keep an eye on everyone.

Geno!Sans: And figure out Edgy's wielder.

UF-Sans: Right.

* * *

 **Etsel sat in the main entrance of the basilicom, when the door opened.**

Etssel: Hmm?

Ketsuy: 'Sup, Etsel?

Etsel: Ketsuy!?

 **Someone else walked in.**

Etsel: Who's this.

Lu: My name's Lu, don't forget m'kay?

Etsel: Okay... Why are you here?

Ketsuy: To check up on this new Vanderlux we've heard so much about.

* * *

 **Etsel led them upstairs.  
**

Ketsuy: Kon'nichiwa!

 **Ketsuy ran forward while shouting, tackling Mitsui.**

Ketsuy: How's my favorite wielder doing?

Mitsui: I don't know, because I'm not a wielder anymore! Get off me!

 **Ketsuy jumped up while noogying Mitsui.**

Ketsuy: Who cares, I'm in a good mood.

Mitsui: Jeez.

 **Mitsui pushed her back.**

Mitsui: What are you doing here?

Ketsuy: Checking out this Vanderlux I've heard about.

Mitsui: Hmm? You mean Nichi?

Ketsuy: Yeah, her. Mind bringing me to her?

Mitsui: No, come on.

 **Mitsui brought Ketsuy to the balcony.**

Mitsui: Nichi?

 **Nichi was sitting on the bench with Aylife.**

Nichi: Yeah?

 **Nichi got up and started walking over.**

 _Ketsuy: This clown again... Cool it, Ketsuy, he's not in your way right now.  
_

 **Mitsui snapped in front of Ketsuy's face.  
**

Mitsui: Gamindustri to Ketsuy.

Ketsuy: Oh! Sorry. Just caught up in thought.

 **Aylife watched.**

 _Aylife: What is she doing here? Is her job to threaten Nichi? I vowed to protect her, if Nichi's life is threatened in any way, I'll intervene._

Ketsuy: Thanks, it's nice to meet you.

 **Nichi walked inside.**

Ketsuy: Mitsui?

Mitsui: What?

Ketsuy: I don't trust this girl.

Mitsui: What do you mean?

 **Lu walked out behind them.**

Lu: She means this.

 **Lu handed Mitsui a tablet with a video playing.**

* * *

 **It was a video of the room where The Great Gauntlet was.  
**

Nichi?: Hahahahah!

 **Nichi was wearing the gauntlet, holding a sword split in half with the other hand, Etsel was in front of her.**

Etsel: Wh-why..?

Nichi?: You idiot.

 **She put the sword to Etsel's neck and Nichi's eyes glowed a dark purple.**

Nichi?: She was in my way, sweety.

* * *

 **Ketsuy grabbed and snapped the tablet in half.**

Ketsuy: Lu! We aren't supposed to-

Mitsui: Th-that wasn't real... W-was it?

Ketsuy: Uh...

Lu: Nah! I was just jokin' wif' ya'.

 **Lu shrugged, and winked while shaking her head.**

Lu: You gotta learn to take a joke, missy.

Mitsui: Phew, thank god...

Ketsuy: Dismissed.

Mitsui: Cool.

 **Mitsui walked inside.**

* * *

 **A few minutes later, Lu and Ketsuy sat in a satellite on the basilicom.**

Ketsuy: Why did you have to scare her like that?

Lu: You don't understand, do you?

Ketsuy: Huh?

Lu: This dimension is gonna take a lot of shit. She needs to be prepared for that.

Ketsuy: Gotcha.

 **Someone appeared behind them.**

Aylife: So, you don't trust Nichi?

Ketsuy: No, I don't.

 **Lu jumped off, and gave a salute while falling.**

Aylife: Does that mean you'll kill her?

Ketsuy: That isn't my place.

 **The satellite moved at an angle, turning it into a huge bowl.**

Ketsuy: Yet.

Aylife: Huh?

Ketsuy: If she is to threaten this dimension, her head will be on the cutting room floor.

Aylife: So... That's how it's gonna be?

 **Aylife made two swords appear in his hands.**

Aylife: I can't have anyone threatening her life.

Ketsuy: Fine.

 **Ketsuy drew a red sword.**

Ketsuy: Like it?

 **It was shaped like half of a pair of scissors.**

Ketsuy: Don't tell anyone, I stole this from some girl named Ryuko.

Aylife: I don't care.

Ketsuy: Fine.

 **Ketsuy pointed the sword forwards.**

Ketsuy: En Guard!

 **They sprinted at eachother.**

Ketsuy: Heheh.

 **Ketsuy moved to the side as Aylife thrust at her, she caught his sword in her own's handle and pulled it from his hand.**

Ketsuy: Seriously?

 _Aylife: She did that in less than a second... What is this girl?_

Ketsuy: I'm really not in the mood for a fight, kid.

 **She dropped his sword.**

Ketsuy: Scissor blade! Decapitation mode!

 **She held the sword behind herself and it grew several times longer.  
**

Ketsuy: So if you don't want to die, get out of my sight.

 **Aylife ran off the satellite.**

Ketsuy: Heheh... Jeez, can't believe I scared him.

 **Her sword returned to normal and she sheathed it.**

Ketsuy: I pushed myself waaaaaay to hard just to scare 'im off.

 **She vanished.**


	13. 13: Kids who lost their way

_Just sleep..._

 _Just dream..._

* * *

 **Nichi sprung up on the couch in the Planeptune basilicom.  
**

Nichi: Ah!

 **She looked around, it was the dead of night, she saw something, blurry.**

Nichi: Huh?

?: Is it her?

?2: Stop trying, it's not her, I've told you that.

?3: Calm down, you two.

 **The blurry blob of black and white disappeared from her vision.**

Nichi: What was that..?

?: Trouble sleepin'?

Nichi: Ah!

 **Nichi fell off the couch, she looked, Underswap Papyrus was standing behind it.**

US-Pap: You 'kay?

 **He helped her up.**

Nichi: I thought you couldn't interact with this world.

US-Pap: Heheh, yup. But I am a part of you so...

 **He shrugged.**

US-Pap: I can still project myself in your vision and interact with you.

Nichi: Okay...

 **He laughed a little.**

US-Pap: So, you aren't really sure what you're doing here, are you?

Nichi: No.

US-Pap: Want some help with that?

Nichi: Y-yes please.

 **The two walked down the hallway.  
**

* * *

 **Error!Sans Watched Nichi.**

Error!Sans: Guys?

UF-Sans: What?

 **They all looked around the corner.**

Error!Sans: Who's that?

 **He pointed at the person walking beside Nichi.**

UF-Sans: Huh!?

Geno!Sans: Looks like... Underswap Papyrus...

Error!Sans: Gotcha.

 **Error ran out from around the corner and gestured for them to follow.**

Geno!Sans: Error! Stoppit!

Error!Sans: I'm a free-willed soul Geno, get used to it.

 **Error dropped through the floor as Nichi went down the elevator.**

Geno!Sans: Jeez... Edgy, let's follow.

UF-Sans: Fine.

* * *

 **Underswap papyrus poked the mechanical guard of the catacombs in the forehead.**

US-Pap: Shiny.

Nichi: Uh...

US-Pap: Right, not appropriate, let's keep going.

 **They walked passed.**

Geno!Sans: Let's go.

 **Geno!Sans from around a corner and ran passed "Ignited Bonnie".**

Geno!Sans: Guys..?

 **He looked backwards, Underfell was sitting on the robots head, and Error was swinging from it's arm with his threads.**

Error!Sans: Come on, Geno, it's off, have some fun with it.

Geno!Sans: Jeez, you two keep enjoying yourselves, I'm gonna-

 **Geno kept talking as he walked around a corner, Underswap Papyrus was right in front of him.**

Geno!Sans: What's he-?

US-Pap: Hello, Geno.

Geno!Sans: What the!?

US-Pap: Surprised?

Geno!Sans: Well... Yes!

US-Pap: Heh, don't blame ya'.

Geno!Sans: What do you want?

US-Pap: Well, just... Thanks for keeping an eye on Nichi when I can't.

Geno!Sans: Y-you're welcome..?

US-Pap: Calm down, Marshmallow, it's cool.

 **He turned around and went into a room.**

Geno!Sans: "Marshmallow"?

Error!Sans: Geno! Who ya' talkin' to!?

Geno!Sans: N-no one!

 **Error rounded the corner with Underfell.**

Error!Sans: Fair enough, let's go.

* * *

 **Nichi sat leaning on the wall behind the Great Gauntlet's pedistal as Papyrus examined it.**

US-Pap: Yup, this is definitely it.

Nichi: Yeah? Why?

US-Pap: Heheh, I have an idea.

 **From the entrance.**

Geno!Sans: Oh no..

Error!Sans: I got you covered, Geno.

 **Error jumped to the ceiling and fell through it.**

* * *

Mitsui: Ah!

 **Mitsui fell out of bed.**

?: Wake up, sunshine...

Mitsui: Huh?

 **She looked behind herself.**

Daku: World needs you again.

* * *

Error!Sans: Come on...

 **Error ran past Mitsui running down the hall.**

Error!Sans: What the..?

 **He kept running.**

Error!Sans: Please work...

 **He ran into a room and jumped onto the bed.**

Error!Sans: Mas needs to wake up...

 **He saw a bell near the bed.**

Error!Sans: Idea.

 **He pulled out a flaming gem from his pocket, held it in his hand and sent threads at the bell, they hit, and it rang with a huge DING-DONG.**

Mas: Ah!

 **Mas woke up and Error jumped away.**

Mei: Ugh... Mas... What is it..?

Mas: N-nothing, I just need to...

 **Mas ran from the room, grabbing her hoodie.**

* * *

Nichi: wh-why?

US-Pap: It multiplies power right?

Nichi: B-but...

Us-Pap: Nichi...

 **His body and face turned black as his hoodie vanished in and out, revealing a strange looking outfit underneath.**

US-Pap?; Ttr-Trust_ST-M-_-me...

Nichi: Uh...

* * *

 **Mitsui ran through the catacombs.**

Mitsui: No, no NO!

 **She bumped into Mas.**

Mitsui: Agh!

Mas: Ow!

 **They looked at eachother, nodded and started running.**

Mas: You had the same feeling didn't you?

Mitui: Uh...

* * *

 _Mitsui: For what?_

 _Daku: Trust me kid, go to the Great Gauntlet, NOW_

* * *

Mitsui: yeah.

Mas: Good.

 **They ran into the room and saw Nichi, on of her eyes was purple, and her other eye, stilll mint-green was crying.**

Nichi: I... I'm s-sorry...

 **She had the gauntlet on her right hand.**

Mas: Shit!

Mitsui: Nichi... Calm down.

 **Nichi walked forward.**

Nichi?: You idiot, you think I care what you say?

 **Nichi stopped.**

Nichi: N-no, I don't want to...

 **Mitsui walked up to her.**

Mitsui: It's okay, Nichi, just take off th-

Nichi?: Get away from me!

 **Mitsui was punched and sent flying into the wall.**

Nichi: I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-

Nichi?: To be so gentle.

Mas: What the hell is happening..?

 **Mas ran over to Mitsui and helped her up.**

Mitsui: Ugh...

Mas: Mitsui, are you okay?

Nichi?: Hahahah...

 **Nichi walked up behind them.**

Nichi?: Haven't you heard of a little thing called paying attention?

 **A ball of dark energy formed in her hand and she almost threw it at them.**

Geno!Sans: NO!

 **Geno blocked the orb with his hand and it rippled outwards.**

Mitsui: Sans!?

Geno!Sans: Don't question it!

 **Error!Sans appeared next to Geno.**

Error!Sans: JUST RUN!

Mitsui: R-right...

 **Mitsui and Mas turned and ran away.**

Nichi?: WHAT THE HELL! You little asshole!

Geno!Sans: Error, you know what's happening right?

Error!Sans: Yeah. Her power's dark side is going rampant right?

Nichi?: Why are you little idiots here..!?

Geno!Sans: We're here, because we're using a soul gem to affect the world.

Nichi?: Ergh...

 **Geno!Sans Stepped forward.**

Geno!Sans: Error, I'll hold her off.

Error!Sans: Okay.

 **Error vanished**


	14. 14: A choice

**Geno!Sans looked at Nichi.**

Geno!Sans: Phew... Stay calm Sans... You can handle the strongest weapon in the world...

 **He muttered. While Nichi got progressively more angry.**

Nichi?: Are we gonna fight, or are you gonna wimp out?

Geno!Sans: Shhh...

 **He reached into his pocket and felt a gemstone.**

Geno!Sans: Come on, girl. Keep me safe.

 **He ran at Nichi.**

Nichi?: Heheh.

 **She punched at him but he appeared behind her and swept her leg, thrusting his hand into her stomach, he sent her across the room, she hit the wall and stood up, on the wall, Geno fell onto it in front of her.**

Nichi?: Alright, you have a neat trick.

Geno!Sans: More where that came from, missy.

 **He vanished and came down above her, his foot hit the gauntlet held above Nichi's head and was sent into the actual floor, Nichi jumped and stomped on him.**

Nichi?: Heheh...

Geno!Sans: Ergh...

Nichi?: Had enough?

 **She kicked his face.**

Geno!Sans; Heheh...

Nichi?: What? Why are you laughing?

 **She grabbed his scarf and held him at eye-level.**

Nichi?: You a masochist or something?

 **He said nothing, just grinned and pointed up.**

Nichi?: Huh?

 **She looked up, four Gaster Blaster were above her.**

Nichi?: Oh shit!

 **They fired their lasers, enveloping the two.**

* * *

Mitsui: Ergh...

Mei: Are you okay?

Mitsui: Yeah, she just smarted me good.

 **Mitsui was on the couch, she didn't have clothes on and her torso and left arm were wrapped in bandages.**

Mas: I'm glad you're okay.

Mitsui: Thanks.

 **Mitsui looked out the window as the sun rose.**

Mitsui: Hmm?

 _Mitsui: Why were Sans and Error there? I haven't seen them since I..._

 **She held the center of her chest.  
**

 _Mitsui: Hm...  
_

* * *

 **Nichi was suddenly in a long corridor with massive glass windows, giving an orange tint to everything in the room.**

Nichi?: Where did that little bastard send me?

Sans: Hey.

 **He grabbed her collar.**

Sans: Welcome to MY world, bitch.

 **He kicked her across the room.**

Nichi?: What? Why are we here.

Sans: Because I'm bored and don't want to fight you anymore.

Nichi?: What's that supposed to mean?

Sans: I'm sicking _Them_ on you.

Nichi?: Huh?

 **Nichi looked behind herself, she saw a child in a blue and purple striped shirt, they had a heart-shaped pendant, and a knife.**

Nichi?: Them? Their a child!

 **She was hit from behind, a gash appeared in her back.**

Nichi?: Oh, now you've done it.

 **She turned and punched them. Making them slam into the wall, dead.**

Nichi?: Heheh, did you think-

 **Sans was gone.**

 _Sans: Have you really won? You're about to meet a truly immortal enemy._

Nichi: N-no... Not...

 **She turned around and started backing up, the child's corpse was still in the wall, but the child was there again.**

Nichi?: You...

 **She started backing up.**

 _Sans: Enjoy, ya' damn murderer._

* * *

 **Geno!Sans reappeared in the real world.  
**

Geno!Sans: Ergh...

UF-Sans: You okay?

 **Underfell Sans helped him up.**

Geno!Sans: Y-yeah... That just took A LOT of my energy.

Error!Sans: Guys?

Geno!Sans: Yeah?

Error!Sans: It's time to vanish, let's recouperate.

Geno!Sans: Right.

 **Geno tossed Error the gem and they all faded away.**

* * *

Mitsui: Hmm...

 **It was raining and she was on the balcony, the clouds made the morning sun do nothing, Planeptune was bleak.**

Mitsui: I wonder...

 **She leaned on tthe hand-railing.**

Mitsui: Why were they here..?

 **Her shoulder was tapped.**

Mitsui: Huh?

 **She looked behind herself.**

Geno!Sans: Hi, Mitsui...

Mitsui: Sans?

 **She turned around.**

Geno!Sans: I have something I need to tell you.

Mitsui: Yeah, what?

Geno!Sans: Nichi is...

 **He looked her in the eye.**

Geno!Sans: This is it.

Mitsui: What?

Geno!Sans: It's... A long story.

 **Error slid down threads just off the balcony and hung there.**

Error!Sans: Mitsui?

Mitsui: Huh? What?

Error!Sans: have you ever heard of "Occam's Razor"?

Mitsui: No, why?

 **Error jumped to where Geno was standing.**

Geno!Sans: It's a speculation that "the simplest answer is usually the correct one."

Mitsui: Why does this matter?

Error!Sans: You know just as much as we do why, Mitsui.

Mitsui: I...

 **Mitsui fell to her knees.**

Mitsui: No... I can't do that!

Geno!Sans: Mitsui, it's the only way.

Mitsui: No! It's not!

 **Mitsui stood up.**

Mitsui: I won't kill her.

Geno!Sans: Mitsui, you don't have a choice here.

Error!Sans: If you don't kill her.

 **Both of them turned around.**

Geno!Sans: Everybody you know will die.

 **Mitsui felt a shock run up her spine.**

Error!Sans: This isn't some game, Mitsui, this isn't a story out of some book.

Geno!Sans: Those are real people.

Mitsui: I won't kill her! She's my frie-

 **Error and Geno fused together.**

Sans: Mitsui, if you don't...

 **Sans turned around, his eyes were soulless and black.**

Sans: You'll be dead where you stand.

 **He vanished.**

Mitsui: Wh-what...?

* * *

 **In the gauntlet's room, space started to ripple, then it shattered.**

Nichi?: Took me damn long enough.

 **She jumped out.**

Nichi?: Jeez, why did he-?

 **Nichi tried leaving the room, buck a forcefield held her in.**

Nichi: What!?

 **Someone appeared behind it.**

Daku: Mah-hah!

 **Daku disappeared.**

* * *

Neptune: Okay, guys!

Vert: Why did you call us here?

Noire: And why is that creepy robot stalking us?

 **The CPUs were moving through the catacombs, with Ignited Bonnie behind them.**

Blanc: It's security, Noire. Just ignore it.

Noire: Ugh...

Neptune: Heheh, just a little something I need to show you guys, get your weapons.

 **Neptune winked.**

Noire: What?

Vert: Stop being deliberately confusing, Neptune.

Neptune: Oh shut up.

 **They walked into a room.**

Nichi?: Well if it isn't the high-n-mighty CPUs coming to see little ol' me!? Oh! I'm so flattered.

 **All the CPUs pulled out their weapons.**

Nichi?: Let's cut to the chase, enjoy.

 **Nichi snapped her fingers and a portal opened beneath the CPUs.**

Nichi?: Bye-bye.

 **They fell through.**


	15. 15: Next STAGE!

**Mitsui sat alone in the entrance to the basilicom.**

Mitui: Hmm...

 **She left the room, and entered a hallway.**

Mitsui; Huh!?

 **She ran forward, the entrance to the catacombs was gone.**

Mitsui: What's happening?

Mas: Hey. You noticed too?

 **Mas walked up behind her.**

Mitsui: Yeah, I did.

Mas: What do we do?

Mitsui: I don't know...

* * *

Neptune: Ugh...

Vert: Where are we?

 **They were in a wasteland looking area, about 100 feet away was a giant dark purple pyramid.**

Noire: Whoa...

Blanc: Hmm...

Neptune: And... we can't transform.

Noire: So we're in a new dimension...

Neptune: What's that pyramid?

Blanc: Hmm... WAIT! Follow me!

 **They all ran forward.**

Blanc: In about ten seconds, that pyramid is going to explode, and we need to be there!

Neptune: Wait! Why?

Blanc: Trust me!

 **They saw the sky light up with rainbow lights.**

Vert: Something about this is familiar...

Noire: I was thinking the same thing.

Blanc: Three... Two... One!

 **The pyramid burst in an explosion and a wave of shares hit the goddesses.**

Blanc: Transform!

Noire: But we-

Neptune: We can now!

 **They all transformed.**

Noire: What's happening?

 **They all heard a voice, they were high in the air, the sun rose.**

?: Neptune... Where are you..?

Neptune: Wait!

Vert: We're-

Noire: In the... past!?

?: Hey... Please, Neptune.

Vert: Neptune, don-

Neptune: Nepgear, up here!

Noire: Dammit...

* * *

 **Mitsui ran up to Histoire.**

Histoire: No need, I can guess why you're here.

Mitsui: Where are Neptune and the other CPUs?

Histoire: I don't know, but it seems they've vanished.

Mitsui: Hmm...

Mas: Who knows, who knows, who knows... Idea!

* * *

 **Mas ran through a street in Planeptune.**

Mei: Where are we goooooiiiinnnngggg..?

Mas: This might surprise you, Mei.

Mei: Ugh...

 **They slowed down and looked into an alley.**

Mas: There you two are!

 **The two cloaked people looked at Mas.**

U: Hi, Mas.

Mei: Hmm?

Mas: Hi.

U: How'd you know where to find-

Mas: Please, I know more about you than you think, take the hoods off.

U: Hmph, fine.

 **U lowered her hood, revealing red eyes and white hair speckled with dark red.**

Utsuro: What do you need?

 **The person next to her dropped their hood.**

Daku: Uh, I don't know, CPUs vanishing might have something to do with it.

Utsuro: Jeez, Daku, fine, how can I help?

Mei: You two!?

Mas: Finally hit her.

Mei: How are you two-

Utsuro: I could ask you the same.

Mei: Fine...

Daku: We'll tell you another time.

Mas: Let's go!

Utsuro: Right.

* * *

 **The group teleported to the catacombs underneath the basilicom.**

Mas: We have one shot at this, girls.

 **They stepped through the barrier.**

Nichi?: Well, if it isn't the little punk who locked me in here!

Daku: What of it? You're a threat.

Nichi?: Right, of course.

 **Nichi laughed.**

Nichi?: So, you all brave enough to actually fight?

Mas: We just want to know where the CPUs are!

Nichi?: Heheh, yeah, no.

Utsuro: We're fully prepared to get that info by force.

Nichi?: And... How are you gonna do that?

Daku: Heheh, Sis, can I shut her up?

Utsuro: Go ahead.

Daku: Cool.

 **Daku walked forward.**

Nichi?: Do you think a kid will scare me?

Daku: No, but this will.

 **Daku raised her hand, showing her gauntlet.**

Nichi?: What!? How do you have that!?

Daku: There were two.

 **Daku cracked her knuckles.**

Daku: So... You're the little punk I've heard about.

 **A shockwave rippled off her.**

Nichi?: WH-what are you..?

Daku: How about we both find out?

 **Daku looked at the group behind her.**

Daku: Leave this to me, everyone.

 **She ran at Nichi suddenly.**

Nichi?: What the-!?

 **Daku jumped over her and kneed her back when she hit the ground, making Nichi fall and hit the ground.**

Daku: Sad.

Nichi?: Shut your mouth!

 **Nichi jumped up and punched at Daku, but Daku grabbed it in her own gauntlet and winked while sticking her tongue out.**

Nichi?: D-Damn brat!

 **She pulled her fist back and reached for Daku, but Daku vanished and appeared behind her.**

Daku: God, you're predictable.

Nichi?: What!?

 **Daku vanished and came down above her, Nichi held her arms up to block, but Daku swept her leg, then punched her chest with her gauntlet, making her fly across the room and got implanted into a wall.**

Nichi?: Agh!

 **Nichi fell to the ground and Daku picked her up by her shoulders.**

Daku: Ugh, you failed.

 **Daku vanished.**

Nichi?: Huh?

 **Nichi looked around and saw that everyone was gone.**

Nichi?: Ugh...

* * *

Mas: No clues...

Utsuro: Well, that's fine, we wouldn't have been able to find anything even if we tried for hours.

 **They were sitting in the living room.**

Mas: Yeah, she hid it pretty well.

Daku: Alright.

 **Daku walked up to them.  
**

Daku: Let's figure out how to fix this.

Mas: What do you mean?

Daku: Stop thinking about the CPUs, we're after something more valid than that.

Mas: And... What would that be?

Daku: We gotta stop the fall of Planeptune yeah, so let's free Nichi.

Mas: How?

Daku: I think I have a good guess.

* * *

 **Mas and Mitsui looked around the streets of Planeptune.**

Mas: I never would've thought of this.

Mitsui: He is Nichi's friend.

 **They ran and saw two people standing in front of a building.**

Mas: You two!

Aylife: Hmm?

Mitsui: We need you're help.

Firodile: No problem.

 **He looks at Mitsui and chuckles.**

Firodile: If I can help a sexy girl like you, I'm in.

 **Aylife walks by Firodile's side and hits him in the back of the head.**

Firodile: Ow! Aylife!

Aylife: Stop being inapropriate.

 **Aylife looks at Mitsui and calmly asks:**

Aylife: What do you need?


	16. 16: Come back

Aylife: We're her.

 **Aylife, Firodile, Mas, and Mitsui walked confidently into the room where Nichi had been sealed in.**

Nichi?: Back already?

 **Nichi looked at the group and gasped.**

Nichi?: Why are YOU here?

 **She said, obviously referring to Aylife.**

Aylife: I'm just here to keep you safe, Nichi.

Nichi?: That Shtick again?

Aylife: Huh?

Nichi?: You're here to stop me, I know that.

 **The two spoke disregarding the others.**

Aylife: No, I'm here to save you.

Nichi?: Stop repeating yourself!

 **She ran at him, but he moved under a kick, and grabbed her arm.**

Aylife: Nichi, listen to me!

Nichi?: What are you-

 **He looked her in the eyes, just as stoically as usual.**

Nichi: A-Aylife..?

Aylife: Yes?

Nichi: I... I...

 **The purple started fading from her eye.**

Nichi: I'm...

 **He let go of her arm.**

Aylife: What is it?

Nichi: I'm sorry for this!

 **A punch hit his chest, sending him realing.**

Nichi?: I'll never let go. The other side will never win.

Aylife: Nichi...

 **Nichi dodged a kunai that Mas had thrown.**

Nichi?: What was that?

 **A glint came from her purple eye making a portal suck in Mas and Mitsui.**

Firodile: Whoa!

Aylife: Wow...

 **Firodile ran up next to Aylife.**

Firodile: We'll have to fight.

Nichi?: You made her regain control... What are you!?

Aylife: I'm your friend!

 **Nichi stumbled back as if she had been hit.**

Nichi?: D... Damn you!

 **She ran at an un-ready Aylife and punched, but a giant metal clang was heard.**

Nichi?: What!?

 **A huge, blue gauntlet was shielding Aylife, it was attached to Lu.**

Lu: Think we'd let you two have all the fun?

 **Ketsuy jumped over the group and slashed at Nichi with her scissor-blade, cutting Nichi's face.**

Aylife: Why are you two here?

Lu: Not even a little graditude? Seriously?

Firodile: Thanks, now if we could get moving again?

Lu: Fine.

 **They formed a line in front of Nichi.**

Ketsuy: Attack!

 **The group charged forward.**

* * *

 **Mas shook her head, she was sitting on the ground in Planeptune.**

Mas: Huh?

 **Mitsui sat up behind her, holding her head briefly.**

Mas: Mitsui?

Mitsui: Yeah?

Mas: She wouldn't just send us back to the streets.

Mitsui: I'm aware of that, we're in a new dimension.

Mas: Let's check out the basilicom.

Mitsui: Okay.

 **They were able to get to the living area of the basilicom, and walked out of the elevator.**

Mas: Hello?

Nepgear: One second!

 **A few seconds after, Nepgear walked up to them.**

Nepgear: Hello.

Mas: Hi.

Mitsui: Hello.

Nepgear: So, you two want to see my sister?

Mitsui: Yeah, in private.

Nepgear: Okay.

 **They were led to a room with a long table, like a conference room, and after a few minutes the door opened.**

Neptune: Sorry to keep you wai-

 **Her eyes widened and she slammed the door closed, and locked it.**

Mitsui: Huh?

Neptune: What the hell are you two doing here!? How!?

Mas: What!?

Neptune: Me and the other CPUs have been fronting in this dimension...

Mitsui: Huh?

Neptune: Because...

* * *

 **It was a day after the CPUs had arrived, they were where they met up with the candidates.**

 _Neptune: It was stressful, the CPUs of this dimension died in front of our eyes._

 **In front of them were four, un-marked gravestones.**

 _Neptune: We felt it a better idea the candidates in this dimension never found out. When we left, we would tell them we had to go somewhere, and we wouldn't return..._

* * *

Neptune: Even better? This is a copy of our dimension.

Mitsui: WHAT!?

Neptune: It's moved parallel to ours' past events to a tee. And all the issues with The BloodLust Oath won't ever happen, because it was my fault, Mitsui, you won't lose your sister, Mas you'll never become a CPU, Mei won't die.

 **Neptune sighed.**

Neptune: Compared to ours, this place is perfect.

Mitsui: Wow...

Mas: Well, all that aside, we found our CPUs, let's find a way to go home.

Neptune: Right.

* * *

Nichi?: You know, it's interesting...

 **Nichi dodged a punch from Lu.**

Nichi?: I looked in-between dimensions, and you'll never guess what I found.

 **She blocked a slash from Firodile with her gauntlet.**

Nichi?: Hundreds, thousands even, of beasts waiting for something to attack.

 **She backflipped over a kick from Lu, kicking Ketsuy as she came down.**

Nichi?: Controlling them was easy with my gauntlet.

 **Energy rippled out of her knocking everyone back, as a portal opened beneath her as she floated just above it.**

Nichi?: Oh, super strong too.

 **Eight dark red hairy legs grabbed the edges of the portal.**

Aylife: Whoa!

Firodile: What?

 **A massive, dark red tarantula lifted itself through the portal, it's bright red eyes as large as someone's head.**

Nichi?: Say hello to my Paradoxa.

 **Nichi was sitting on top of it's head as the Paradoxa let out a deafening screech.**

Ketsuy: How are we gonna kill that?

Firodile: No idea.

Lu: Never know 'till you try!

 **Lu ran forward and grabbed it's front legs, then slamming them together, making it fall forwards.**

Ketsuy: Go!

 **Ketsuy unsheathed her sword and held her arm out, Aylife grabbed it and flung her at the spider, she started spinning vertically, cutting a line down the center of the Paradoxa's back.**

Nichi?: Whoa!

 **Firodile had thrown his sword forward, it lodged in-between the spider's eyes, he used it as a springboard, launching himself into the air, where he summoned six swords around himself, falling, all of the swords went through the beast's head.**

Firodile: Aylife, take it down!

 **Aylife slid under the spider's head and stabbed both swords into its body from underneath, then ran cutting all the way to it's stinger, when his swords exited the spider, it's heart was the center of the blades, which were in an X possition.**

Aylife: By then.

 **He pulled his swords apart, the spider's mouth was above him, the heart burst. And that was when he spider died.**

Ketsuy: Surviving after it's heart was pulled out? Impressive.

Nichi?:Excuse me?

 **Nichi was behind them with a cut on the side of her face.**

Nichi?: Aren't you forgetting something?

 **The group gasped as a massive portal opened, the spider's corpse slid towards it, knocking all of them into it.**

Nichi?: Those four are strong... I'll sick IT on them while they're there.


	17. 17: Stranded

**Mas sat on the balcony of the Planeptune basilicom to avoid the rucus caused by Peashy "playing".**

Mas: Phew...

Neptune: I second that.

 **She was with Neptune, unfortunately Mitsui was on the receiving end of said "playing".**

Neptune: Everything I messed up with P-ko, I've been able to right. It's a good feeling.

Mas: I'm sure it is...

 **Mas started laughing.**

Mas: Hey, can you do me a favor?

Neptune: Yeah?

Mas: Gimme my body back!

Neptune: Hahah! Gimme mine.

 **They were joking around, since they were preparing for a "tragedy' fast approaching.**

Neptune: It's simple... A girl named Rei is gonna come in saying she's P-ko's mom, then she'll "Accidentally" knock over a cup of tea, you'll know what to do then, right?

Mas: Yeah, yeah... I miss Mei though.

Neptune: We'll be in our dimension again soon enough.

Mas: Right.

* * *

 **Lu sat up, she shook her head, green blood came out of her hair**

Lu: Huh?

 **She saw Ketsuy, Aylife, and Firodile all unconscious, wrapped in a barrier made by spider legs.**

Lu: It's like a little encampment.

 **The giant spider formed a circular wall around them.**

Lu: I'll look around.

 **She pushed the legs aside and looked out, and saw a town not far away.**

Lu: Zelwind! Good thing I have some of this worlds currency with me, I'll go get some food.

* * *

 **A couple hours later the other three woke up, and found Lu grinning big with fire-cook kabobs.**

Lu: Morning sunshines.

Aylife: Huh?

Ketsuy: Damn spider knocked us into another universe where Lu is nice.

Lu: Hey!

Ketsuy: Kidding.

 **Ketsuy grabbed the kabobs and passed them out.**

Lu: Lucky day. I know this dimension.

Ketsuy: No way.

Firodile: That's lucky.

 **Firodile looked down and sighed.**

Lu: What?

Firodile: You're sitting cross-legged.

Lu: Are you kidding me!? Are you trying to look at my underwear!?

Firodile: Busted...

Aylife: You should've made an excuse.

Ketsuy: Now Lu, you've already knocked Firodile unconscious once, you don't need to again.

Lu: Ugh...

 **She sat back down with a puffed cheek.**

Lu: It's still day, tonight we're gonna see someone who can help us.

Ketsuy: Cool.

Firodile: That's good.

Aylife: How?

Lu: He's good with this stuff, trust me.

Firodile: But can't you guys just warp between dimensions?

Lu: Yes. But we're too damn far away from the dimension we were in. So I can't find my way back.

Ketsuy: Translation: We won't be able to reach that dimension because we're several dimensions away.

Firodile: My head hurts.

Lu: Don't worry about it, my friend can help.

* * *

 **Mas was sitting with Histoire and Peashy, it was twilight, and Neptune was gone with the other CPUs.**

 _Mas: It's time, three... Two... One._

 **The group heard a door bell ring and Histoire went to open the elevator, afer a few seconds they all had cups of tea and were talking.**

Rei: She must just not remember!

 **Rei stood up, knocking over a cup, spilling it onto the floor.**

Rei: Ah! I'm so sorry!

Histoire: It's perfectly fine, I'll get a towel.

 **Histoire left and Rei looked around, Mas was gone, she grabbed for her purse, but it wasn't there.**

Rei: Huh? Did I forget it?

Mas: Looking for this?

 **Mas handed her the purse and Rei looked inside.**

Mas: Oh? What's that? Something's missing?

 **Mas held a bottle in Rei's face.**

Mas: And what exactly in the hell is this!?

Rei: Eep! I'm sorry.

 **She bowed and Mas gestured for her to leave, with a look that said "Get the hell out of my sight."**

Mas: Hmph.

 **She left and Histoire came back.**

Histoire: Huh? Where'd she-?

 **Mas handed Histoire the bottle.**

Mas: Concentrated anti-energy, a strong brainwashing toxin, I've seen it used before. Looks like someone was trying to kidnap Nep's kid.

Histoire: I see...

Mas: They'll be back, and next time, it won't be pretty.

 **Peashy ran up to Mas and grabbed the end of her hoodie.**

Mas: It's alright, Peashy, nothing bad's gonna happen, m'kay?

 **Mas crouched down and patted her on the head, she nodded and Mas smiled, then stood back up.**

Histoire: Thank you so much for looking out for her, Mas.

Mas: Not a problem at all.

Histoire: Still, we all appreciate what you've done today.

Mas: Yuh-huh.

* * *

Lu: We're almost there.

 **Lu and the rest were walking through the streets of the semi-meideivel city.**

Ketsuy: Good.

Firodile: Long walk.

 **They followed the stone road and found an inn.**

Lu: Inside that inn is a group that's key to this world's survival so...

 **Lu jumped up, very high onto the second-story roof, quickly followed by the others.**

Aylife: You two can jump.

Ketsuy: Thanks.

 **On the other end of the roof was someone with very dark blue hair, wearing somewhere between a coat and a cloak, with a blue shirt and black pants the "cloat" was as dark blue as his hair. He had two blades that were also guns. he was standing on one, with his elbow on his leg, his other arm limp.**

Lu: Hey howdy hey.

 **Lu walked up to the rather threatening man. Who pushed his foot down making the gunblade flip into his hand, his eyes opened to reveal identical eyes to Lu's.**

?: Lu, it's nice of you to visit.

Lu: How have you been, Ciel?

Ciel: Let's skip the formality, why are you and Ketsuy with Dimension Travelers?

Ketsuy: Lu! Why didn't you just say it was Ciel?

Lu: Because, that's not as fun. And Ciel, we were forced to I never would otherwise.

Ciel: I see.

Lu: Oh, and the red haired one tried to look at my panties earlier, so rough him up for me.

Ciel: He what!?

Ketsuy: Lu!

Lu: Hey, you said I couldn't.

Ketsuy: Damn loopholes.

 **Ciel started glaring and walked up to Firodile, who was just a little shoter than Ciel.**

Ciel: Do it again, and die.

Firodile: Right, yes sir! message recieved.

 **Firodile saluted and Ciel turned to Lu.**

Ciel: If you need help, I am more than happy to.

Lu: Goody, because we need it bad.


	18. 18: Stuck apart

Etsel: *Sigh*

Mei: It's okay, Etsel.

Etsel: I miss my sister.

Mei: Well I miss Mas, and I'm not complaining.

Wry: Just crying at night when no one can hear.

Mei: You don't know what it's lik-

 **Wry simply pointed at himself.**

Wry: Married.

Mei: Right, sorry...

Etsel: This doesn't help me.

Wry: Why not just see your friends, I heard they're all back in Leanbox right now.

Etsel: That's a great idea!

Wry: Oh... I did something right. Heheh. Cool.

 **Etsel ran off.**

* * *

 **Lu had explained everything to Ciel, they were now inside the inn.**

Lu: Got all that?

Ciel: Yes. I can help you get back.

Ketsuy: Awesome!

Ciel: However, we'd have to go through Twiliptune, and I don't trust those two seeing our HQ.

Aylife: Why?

Ciel: Because you could use it to-

Lu: Screw it, just get us back.

Ciel: That solves that then.

Firodile: Whatever.

 **They heard a rucus in a room near them and the door flew open.**

Girl: Stay out there tonight!

 **A guy walked out, he had brown, spiky hair and a black jacket with red lines down it.**

?: Oh, hey Ciel.

Ciel: Hello Fang, girl problems again?

 **Fang rubbed his head and went over to a couch.**

Fang: You guessed it.

Ketsuy: New friend, Ciel?

Ciel: You know well why I got on Fang's good side.

Ketsuy: Right.

Ciel: I need to finish my work here tomorrow. However that means I'll run into HER again.

Lu: Who's "her".

Fang: Just this super annoying girl he always runs into.

 **Everyone looked at Fang.**

Fang: What? We've talked before.

Ciel: Yes, I told Fang, you all will probably meet her tomorrow.

Lu: What's her name?

Ciel: It's like... May or... November or something. It's a month, I never remember what she says, I ignore her the whole time she's around.

Lu: Fair enough.

Fang: Hey, one of you got a pillow or something?

 **Lu grabbed the cushion from underneath herself and threw it at Fang.**

Fang: Ow!

Lu: Now shut up, we're talking business.

Fang: Fine.

* * *

 **Rei ran into a room and shut the door.**

Anonydeath: Ah, Rei, you're back, so did you get her?

Rei: Y-you see.

Anonydeath: Rei. Don't tell me you didn't.

Rei: I... I couldn't help it, there was this girl! It was like she knew what the plan was before I did!

Anonydeath: That's impossible. We've kept the plan to our ears only.

Rei: B-but...

Anonydeath: If you can't do this right... Then I'll have to.

* * *

 **Etsel ran down a street in Planeptune.**

 _Etsel: So I lied to them, I don't care._

 **She ran into an alley and stopped.**

Etsel: Daku.

 **Daku was there, she then looked at Etsel, Etsel tried speaking but Daku just held up her hand, and Etsel was teleported into the catacombs.**

Etsel: Okay... So she knew.

 **She ran around a corner and entered the near-detsroyed room of the great gauntlet.**

Etsel: Hey!

 **She shouted at Nichi.**

Nichi?: Hmm? Oh, Etsel, been a while.

Etsel: Shut up and tell me where my sister is.

Nichi?: Now, now. Aren't you being a bit aggressive?

Etsel: Just... Shut up!

Nichi?: How sad.

 **Nichi snapped her fingers and the shadowy figure of a large dinosaur-like creature appeared.**

Nichi?: I don't have time for this.

 **The shadow uppercutted Etsel with it's tail, knocking her through the ceiling.**

Nichi?: Good job, now after your real targets.

* * *

Ciel: Shhh...

 **Ciel patted a horse's** **nose.**

Lu: You bought a horse?

Ciel: Might as well go around in style. I named him Blackbullet.

Lu: Gotcha...

Ketsuy: Can we get some work done?

 **The Members stood in a stable as Ciel took his horse from a pen.**

Ciel: Yes, yes, of course, Blackbullet just needs excersize.

 **They left and turned onto a street.**

Ciel: Three...

Lu: What are you counting down for?

Ciel: Two...

 **He put his fingers on his nose between his eyes.**

Ketsuy: I don't get it.

Ciel: One.

 **He snapped his fingers.**

Lu: I don't underst-

?: Oi! Ciel-san!

Ciel: Ugh.

 **A girl came running up behind them.**

Ciel: What is it?

 **The group looked at the girl, she had long purple hair dropping to her hips, she wore a purple shirt showing just a little bit of her cleavage, and a pink-pattern skirt. She had purple headphones around her neck.**

?: Huh? Who are these two.

Ciel: Just my friends.

Ketsuy: My name is Ketsuy, nice to meet you.

Lu: Lu. You?

?: You just rhymed. And... My name is April. Nice to meet you.

 **April winked and a star came from her eye.**

Lu: I hate her already.

 **Lu said quietly, but April wouldn't have heard it anyway.**

Ciel: Unfortunately, April, I have important business to do today, so I don't have time to talk... For four hours... Again.

April: Aww... Come on! Let me come along at least!

Lu: Nope, Ciel, come.

Ciel: Yes, Lu.

 **They walked away.**

Ketsuy: They're nicer when you know them better.

April: Yeah?

Ketsuy: Yup, see ya' around.

 **Ketsuy followed after them.**

 _Ketsuy: April, huh? That could be a problem... She wore headphones... Those don't exist in this world... Could she be the same April as..?_

* * *

 **Neptune was sitting on the couch with Peashy.**

Mas: Hey.

 **Mas walked up to Neptune.**

Mas: I need to talk to you.

Neptune: About what?

 **Peashy left.**

Mas: What's next?

Neptune: I don't know, we already changed a lot.

Mas: Yeah. But we need to be prepared.

Neptune: I'm gonna guess the next thing will be a fight.

Mas: That makes sense. Welp, let's wait it out and see what happens.

Neptune: Uh-huh.

 **Mas walked away.**


	19. 19: Furious bout

**Ciel sat on top of his horse, while Lu and Ketsuy walked on either side**

Lu: So she was the super annoying girl?

Ciel: Yes, I'm sure you could tell.

Ketsuy: Well yeah, to you. I was fine with her.

Ciel: She didn't stop talking for four hours straight.

Ketsuy: That though, that's annoying.

 **They arrived back at the inn, Aylife was sitting under a tree, Firodile was somewhere in that same tree.**

Ciel: You two.

Aylife: Hmm?

 **Aylife looked at him, unconcerned. And Firodile's head popped out of the upper-left most section of the tree.**

Ciel: We'll be going soon, get ready.

 **Firodile jumped out of the tree and started following Ciel.**

Firodile: I think we got off on the wrong foot, Ciel, and just because I took a peek at Lu's panties.

Ciel: And?

Firodile: Harsh, man. Come on, let's make up.

Ciel: Look.

 **Ciel stopped, turned and put his finger on Firodile's chest.**

Ciel: I don't like you. Not because you tried to look at Lu's panties, hell, I've done that.

Firodile: Hmm?

Ciel: What? She's cute.

 **Firodile simply nodded.**

Ciel: Back to the point. I don't like you because you're a Dimension Traveler. Just a little rat who knows no right from wrong, just protects what their told to, we Members specifically work to keep dimensions safe, at the cost of our own lives, not for the good of one, but for the good of all in a world. Good or bad. Dangerous or not, we protect the greater good.

 **Ciel turned around.**

Ciel: And if you have anything against what I just said, let us cross blades, so I know you're more than a spineless coward.

 **Firodile said nothing.**

Ciel: Sad.

 **Ciel walked away.**

Ciel: Hmph.

 **A blade cut Ciel's leg.**

Ciel: Oh?

 **Ciel turned, Firodile was in a throwing position.**

Firodile: I... Am not... A coward!

 **He dashed at Ciel, summoning his giant sword, he swung, but Ciel blocked it with a single blade held backhandedly.**

Ciel: Good, you aren't a complete disappointment.

 **Ciel knocked Firodile back and shot three bullets, which Firodile jumped over.**

Ciel: Heheh...

Firodile: What?

Ciel: Perhaps you aren't a waste of space.

Firodile: Ergh!

 **Firodile ran at him again.**

Firodile: You bastard!

* * *

 **Birds came out of a few trees.**

Lu: Looks like Ciel forgot his manners again.

Ketsuy: He does that a lot.

Aylife: What does that mean?

Lu: Ugh... Why not go find out yourself?

* * *

 **Ciel slid underneath Firodile and elbowed his back.**

Firodile: Finally laying a blow, huh?

Ciel: Don't mock me.

 **Ciel kicked Firodile in the head, making him fall over, just then Aylife ran up behind Ciel and slashed at his back, Ciel blocked by hanging his arm over his shoulder.**

Ciel: Your sneak attack failed.

 **Lu came down above Aylife and knocked him away from Ciel.**

Ciel: Thank you, Lu. I never would've been able to fight off them both.

Lu: No problem.

Ciel: Shall we?

Lu: Yes.

 **Firodile and Aylife stood up. And Lu threw Ciel into the air, a pentagram appeared beneath Lu.**

Both: Appollyon!

 **A large flaming dark blue beast appeared behind Lu, it was the shape of a man's upper-torso with huge muscles and long claws, and a horned head.**

Lu: Let's go!

Ciel: Right!

 **Ciel ran at Aylife while Lu ran at firodile with Apollyon behind her, she punched several feet away, but Apollyon punched as well hitting Firodile and making him fly backwards into a tree.**

Firodile: Ouch...

Aylife: Firo!

 **Ciel blocked Aylife from going to him.**

Ciel: Don't worry, she won't kill him.

Aylife: Hurting my friend is still not okay.

Ciel: Very well.

 **They ran at eachother.**

* * *

Ketsuy: Ugh...

 **Ketsuy watched at a distance.**

Ketsuy: Those two get so hot-headed when they're together...

* * *

 **The battle progressed for a couple minutes, Ciel and Lu very much coming out on top, until...**

Lu: Seriously? Already tuckered out?

Firodile: Heheh...

Lu: What?

 **Apollyon roared and sunk back into the ground.**

Lu: What!?

 **A bullet flew passed Lu's face.**

Lu: Meep!

 **She held her hands above her head and crouched into a ball, and then started crying.**

Lu: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!

 **She heard Firodile talking with someone, they stopped and Firodile helped her up.**

Firodile: No hard feelings okay?

Lu: Mm-hm.

 **She nodded and wiped her face off.**

* * *

Ciel: You are quite the swordsman.

Aylife: Thanks, you too.

 **Ciel backflipped over a bullet and pointed his gun behind him, and looking down the sight.**

Ciel: You. I should've known.

 **Standing there, was April holding two, purple pistols.**

April: Ciel-san? You were the one attacking my friends?

Lu: Correction...

 **Lu nudged her aside.**

Lu: He WAS the one, attacking OUR friends.

 **Lu hit Ciel in the face.**

Lu: Don't be such an asshole next time, got it!?

Ciel: O... Okay.

 **Ciel sighed.**

Lu: Let's all get rested up, we have dimensions to get through.

* * *

 **Later that night, everyone got patched up by one of Fang's friends, and everyone went to sleep, except Firodile.**

Firodile: Huh...

 **He was sitting on the roof.**

Ciel: Hi.

 **Ciel sat down next to him.**

Firodile: Ah! What do you want from me, man!?

 **Ciel shushed him.**

Ciel: I'm... Sorry.

Firodile: Huh?

Ciel: I was an ass.

Firodile: Lu didn't tell you to say that, did she?

Ciel: No, this is of my own volition.

Firodile: Good.

Ciel: I was hoping... You could forgive me for being such an asshole.

Firodile: No problem, man, no sweat.

Ciel: Alright, it's about time me and you got with the program.

 **Ciel pulled out a game system.**

Firodile: What do you mean?

Ciel: I mean be friends like everyone else is, now.

 **He turned on the game system, the background was a picture of Lu.**

Ciel: And how do that other than discussing the one thing we seem to have in common.

Firodile: Uh...

 **Ciel went to another screen on the system and... Lo and behold, many games were bootable from there.**

Ciel: And that would be the fact that we're both "bacca, hentai".

Firodile: Ah, the amount of times that's been said to me.

Ciel: Your portfolio as such would be more diverse than mine, Lu has alone called me that... about a thousand times.

Firodile: I bet.

 **Of course, it only escalated from there, the two talked until morning and Lu inevitably kicking them off the roof when she heard them talking about "How great striped panties are".**

Lu: Freaking idiots.


	20. 20: Purge

**Etsel was still not in good shape, she was shot through over ten floors.**

Etsel: Still hurts.

Compa: It's okay, you'll be better soon.

Etsel: I just... Wanna help.

Compa: We... Can't really do anything right now, so... Your best option is to wait.

Etsel: O... Okay.

* * *

 **Nichi was sitting alone, thinking.**

 _Nichi: What's wrong with me..? I can't stop hurting my friends..._

* * *

 **Nichi opened her eyes and found herself in an endless expanse of darkness.**

Nichi: Ugh...

 **She heard a voice, it was nice.**

?: Hi there.

Nichi: Who's there?

?: I'm your power, Nichi or at least... Half of it.

Nichi: Papyrus?

?: No actually, you know my sides fused. Underswap Papyrus is a fusion of me, and someone darker... Error!Papyrus.

Nichi: Error!Papyrus? What does that mean?

?: He is the dark side of your power, I'm saying he's not nice. Me, I'm the light.

 **A light appeared in front of her face.**

Nichi: Huh?

 **Out from the light came a figure like Sans, only with blue eyes with stars for pupils, he wore blue boots and a blue outfit with shoulderpads with two spikes on each.**

?: Mweh-heh-heh, tis I, the SANSational Sans.

 **He did a pose.**

?: A.K.A. Underswap Sans.

Nichi: Okay...

US-Sans: You see, I'm a fusion between Sans and Papyrus, UnderSWAP. Because I was from a mix of Sans and Papyrus as power. Error!Papyrus though... He came from a mixture of Papyrus and Error!Sans. So me plus him equals Underswap Papyrus, make sense?

Nichi: Yeah, I gotcha.

US-Sans: Long story short, we're stuck here. That scumbag is in control of your body.

Nichi: What?

US-Sans: Yup, Error!Papyrus, "The Bad Guy" is the person controlling your body right now. And me and you gotta work together to beat him, right?

Nichi: Yes! Gladly, I don't wanna hurt my friends more than I already have...

US-Sans: Then let's get goin'!

Nichi: Uh-huh.

* * *

 **Ciel had guided the whole group outside the city along with his horse.**

Ciel: Alright, everyone, we just need to quickly go through a dimension, then, from there we can reach Twiliptune, okay?

Aylife: Alright.

Lu: Sounds good.

Ciel: Okay, I'm opening the portal.

 **He held his hand upwards and a portal enveloped the group.**

Ciel: Okay...

 **They came through into a burning field.**

Ciel: What happened here..?

April: It's all burnt up too...

Ketsuy: Not good.

 **She pointed to a long, orange line of light coming through smoke.**

Ketsuy: Fire, that's what did this.

 **They walked parallel to a long line of smoke, they could hear the sound of metal grinding every once in a while.**

Lu: Pretty spooky.

Ciel: It's certainly scary to Blackbullet.

 **Ciel was guiding them to where they had to go to open another portal when they heard a grating roar behind them.**

Ketsuy: What the!?

 **The group looked behind themselves and saw a dinosaur-like beast with purple shells covering it's body, and bright red scales making a strip down it's side. It had two large hooked blades in the middle of it's back, sticking straight up. Finally, it's incredibly long tail was covered in blue crystalline metal, sharp as a blade.**

Lu: What is that?

 **Fire came from around it's mouth, glowing lava could be seen in it's throat, small eyes underneath two small horns pointing forwards off it's head.**

Ciel: It's going to attack! Run!

 **Ketsuy and Lu didn't move.**

Lu: We'll hold it off! Run!

Ciel: Okay! Let's go everyone!

 **They started running, the beast put it's blade in it's mouth, then, an ear peircing sound came as it scraped it's mouth along the blade, and spun it's tail around, moving forward. Lu and Ketsuy dodged to the sides, and when they looked back, it's tail was alit, the metal was now molten and glowing orange as it turned to face them again.**

Ketsuy: My ears are ringing...

Lu: Just attack the thing.

 **She ran at it and punched it's face, her gauntlet merely clanged with it's shell, it bit at her, and she barely dodged backwards to avoid being covered in the lava from it's throat.**

Lu: You know what, let's run.

Ketsuy: I second!

 **They ran away from the beast as quickly as they could back to Ciel and the group, little did they know the damage this monster had done to Etsel only hours before. It let out a roar and was swallowed by a portal.**

* * *

 **Nichi had gone with Underswap Sans and found a place to see what was happening, they saw the beast that had fought Ketsuy and Lu in front of Nichi's face.**

US-Sans: Oh no...

Nichi: What?

US-Sans: Looks like he got a Dinovaldo...

Nichi: What's that?

US-Sans: I've seen that thing chew through mythril, dice up hundreds of feet of earth like it was nothing... And withstand blows from the toughest weapons, and not break a sweat doing anything.

Nichi: Sounds tough...

US-Sans: It's an Etherial all Etherial's have power to destroy entire dimensions... That thing though... Is the strongest of them all, I don't think even The Great Gauntlet could hurt that thing, let alone kill it.

Nichi: But I think I know something that can.

US-Sans: What?

 **Nichi's eyes started glowing white as the area around changed from black to white.**

Nichi: Duh, Vanderlux.

US-Sans: You're right but... Even then, that Dinovaldo is like a god.

Nichi: Trust me, Vanderlux has killed worse than a god before.


	21. 21: Twiliptune

**The group emerged from a portal into air that looked stained yellow.**

Ciel: We're here.

 **They were in a field, extending thousands of feet in all directions, but in from of them, about five hundred feet away, was a circular city resembling Planeptune, with a copy of the Planeptune basilicom in the center.**

April: And... Where is here?

Ciel: We're in the fields surrounding the capitol of Twiliptune... Twiliptune.

Ketsuy: Plutia isn't good at naming things.

Aylife: I see why you call it twilight.

 **The whole world was covered in a twilight glow.**

Lu: Come on, let's get to the basilicom.

 **They started walking.**

Ciel: Be mindful of where you step, a Thresher nest lies beneath the city.

Aylife: Threshers?

Ciel: Amphibious worm-like creatures. You're better off not seeing one.

 **They made it to the city safely though, and walked towards the center.**

Firodile: So why are all the citizens..?

 **Peacefully walking about were dark, humanoid creatues, entirely black, and wearing large, black masks crawling on their knuckles.**

Ciel: Their just shadow beasts, harmless, unless your in the Forbidden Lands to the south.

Firodile: Gotcha.

 **They reached the center, where there was a ring of water around the basilicom, a single bridge connected it to the city.**

Ciel: When we reach the living area, we need to see Plutia, I'm sure we all have reports for her anyway.

 **They walked inside and were greeted by a large goat-man in a long robe and armor.**

Lu: Hi, ASGORE.

ASGORE: Hello, Lu, and Ciel, and of course Ketsuy, who are your friends?

Ketsuy: These are, Aylife, Firodile, and April.

ASGORE: It's nice to meet you, would you like to have a cookie?

 **He handed the travelers a plate of sugar cookies, April was the first to get her hands on one, and she took a bite.**

April: Oh.. My... God!

Aylife: What?

 **April's eyes were lit up.**

April: They're amazing!

 **Lu bumped Ketsuy's shoulder and pointed at the travelers, then, they both laughed.**

Firodile: What?

Lu: Seeing first-timers with his cookies is always funny.

 **After all the pleasantries were done the group went on an elevator, and started riding up.**

Aylife: So is Plutia your boss?

Ketsuy: Yeah.

 **Ciel had left his horse with ASGORE and was thinking.**

Ciel: What if her and Neptune are out right now?

Lu: Please, those two almost never leave their room.

April: They a couple or something?

Lu: In this world, yeah.

April: Right.

 **The elevator stopped and they reached the living areas of the basilicom.**

Aylife: Whoa.

 **There were people, CPUs, and odd monster-esque t6hings, everywhere. Peashy, Rom and Ram tapping away at a game system while a strange looking brown haired girl watched, but the biggest surprise was Fang, speaking with a young, long, blue haired girl who had a sailor uniform.**

Fang: Hey, Ciel! You're back!

Ciel: Fang!

 **They walked up to eachother and patted eachother on the back.**

Firodile: I'm confused.

Lu: Us members are copies of real people in dimensions, there is an original Lu, and Ciel, and Vert, and everyone here. But those two?

Ketsuy: Ciel and Fang are the only two male members.

Lu: Let's leave them to talk.

 **The now slightly smaller group walked into a room where Plutia was sitting on a bed, with a laptop, while Neptune sat next to her.**

Plutia: How's the north-west province looking?

Ethel: Ethel sees nothing wrong.

 **She had a headset on.**

Plutia: Good. That'll be all for now, big mcthankies Ethel.

Ethel: Uh huh..

 **She closed the laptop and looked to her right.**

Ketsuy: Hey.

Plutia: Ketsuy! How's the leader of my scout team doing?

Ketsuy: Great.

Plutia: But why are you here? I assigned you to the "Great Gauntlet" dimension.

Ketsuy: Yeah, about that... We kinda got sent to the eighth FFF dimension where Ciel was assigned.

Plutia: I see.

 **Plutia got up and went over to Ketsuy, poking her forehead.**

Plutia: Did'ja screw up again?

Ketsuy: N-no! Of course not!

Plutia: I was messing with you, but...

 **Plutia transformed.**

Ketsuy: Oh jesus!

Plutia: What the hell are you doing here!? Get back to your post! That dimension needs special monitoring, and you waste time here? The hell is wrong with you!?

Ketsuy: I'm sorry, we'll be going now!

 **Ketsuy and Lu sprinted from the room.**

April: That wasn't very nice...

Plutia: What did you just say?

Aylife: Be nicer to them.

Plutia: I'm always nice to my friends, so when they aren't abandoning their post I'm nice to all of my pretties.

Firodile: Now hold on just a second, girly.

Plutia: Girly? Oh please, do go on.

Firodile: If their your friends, then don't go all Sadie on them and scare them when they came, just to see you!

Plutia: Th... They did?

 **Plutia changed back and stared bawling.**

Plutia: Waaaah! Ketsuy please forgive meeeee!

Aylife: I did not see that coming.

Neptune: Plutie, come on, calm down, it's fine.

 **Neptune held Plutia's shoulders then looked at the travelers.**

Neptune: You all should get going, you have someone to save, don't you?

Aylife: Right.

* * *

 **The group joined back together outside and left the city.**

Ciel: So, after we leave here, we have two dimension to go through, but it shouldn't take very long.

Aylife: Good.

Lu: Let's get going, then.

 **After a while they found where they needed to be, and left the dimension.**

* * *

Plutia: Hmm...

Neptune: What is it, Plutie?

Plutia: I'm just curious of those three who spoke out earlier.

Neptune: Yeah, who were they?

Plutia: They weren't members... Only a select few non-members are allowed in Twiliptune, let alone the capitol's basilicom...

Neptune: It's probably nothing.

Plutia: It's not worth worrying about, I trust their decisions.

Neptune: Good.


	22. 22: Bloodstained metal

Mas: I wonder...

 **She was sent on an errand in Planeptune.**

Mas: What will happen next?

 **Almost instantly after she said that something shot at her, she dodged to the side as everyone in the street ran.**

Mas: Whoa!

 **She saw it was mechanical, just a robotic tendril, it turned and shot at her again, she stepped aside and stomped it into the ground.**

Mas: Now things are getting fun.

 **She dodged another one coming from behind her, she couldn't see where they came from.**

Mas: Well, someone wants me dead, huh?

 **The first started sliding away, but she grabbed the nub on her glove.**

Mas: You aren't getting away!

 **She formed a rope out of blood and it grabbed the tendril.**

Mas: Now bring me where ya came from!

 **She started skidding on the ground, the tendril pulling her through an alley and into a building.**

Mas: Whoa!

 **She let go and jumped through the window it went through, reforming the rope into her signature blade.**

Mas: Alright, who's there!

 **She pointed the blade at a shadow in front of computer screens.**

Anonydeath: Oh good, you're here.

Mas: Huh?

Anonydeath: And to think, I planned to drag you back here, you just saved me a lot of trouble, missy.

 **Mas stepped back, she was getting mad.**

Mas: Why do you want me here?

Anonydeath: Oh it's quite simple, really...

 **The large robot turned to Mas.**

Anonydeath: You got rid of Rei to protect a friend, didn't you?

Mas: Y-yeah...

Anonydeath: My client told me all about you, Utaimasu.

 **Mas gasped.**

Anonydeath: Rogue Heart? How tacky.

Mas: H-how do you know about that..?

Anonydeath: My client knows a lot, you know, perhaps even the identities of... CPUs from other dimensions.

 _Mas: Rei Ryghts! CPU of Tari... They told me what she did to Planeptune before I got to this dimension... And this guy... Brainwashed Peashy... A CPU from a different dimension... Oh, shit!_

 **She moved out of the way of the second tendrils return.**

Mas: I'll never hurt them!

Anonydeath: Oh, sweety...

 **Uncountable tendrils came from behind his computer.**

Anonydeath: You don't have a choice.

* * *

Neptune: Ugh...

 **Neotune rolles over on the couch.**

Neptune: When is Mas gonna get back..?

Nepgear: Be patient, Neptune.

 **Peashy ran into the room.**

Peashy: Where's Mas?

Neptune: I could ask the same.

Nepgear: We did send her out over an hour ago.

 **As if on que, Mas entered the room, holding her head, she was bleeding from her head.**

Nepgear: Oh god!

Mas: I'm okay, honest...

 **She walked over to them.**

Neptune: What happened?

Mas: You know the people who tried to kidnap Peashy?

Neptune: Yeah.

Mas: They attacked me.

Neptune: No way!

Mas: Yup, barely got out.

 **She fell on her knees in pain.**

Mas: Agh!

Nepgear: I-I'll get Compa!

 **Nepgear ran out.**

 _Mas: I know he'll try again... He seems way to determined to give up after one failed attempt._

Neptune: You know what, I'll go and get food.

Mas: Thanks.

 **In about half an hour, Mas was wrapped in bandages.**

Mas: Thanks, mo-... Compa.

Compa: Uh-huh, it's not a problem.

Mas: Yeah. Okay.

 **Mas held her head in pain.**

Mas: The hell!? It feels like their's some kinda poison in me...

 **She laid down, her eyes rather blank looking.**

Mas: I'm just gonna rest.

Compa: It's okay, I'll check on you again soon.

 **Mas fell asleep.**

* * *

 **In her dream, Mas felt funny, she realised she had poison coursing through her, then, there was a glow, the crystal in her hand was glowing.**

* * *

Mas: Idea-!

 **She sat up on the couch, only to hit Neptune's head, who was bending over her, with her own.**

Neptune: Ouch!

Mas: Oof...

 **They both fell over.**

Mas: Sorry, Neptune, gotta run!

 **She sprinted out of the room and left the basilicom, returning to where she encountered Anonydeath, she let her eyelids droop as she went inside.**

Mas: I'm back...

Anonydeath: Hmm? It took effect already? Wow, that stuff is potent.

 **Mas laughed internally as Anonydeath put her in a machine.**

Anonydeath: Aaaannnd... Boop.

 **He hit a button, turning the machine on.**

 _Mas: Three... Two... One... Now!_

 **The crystal in her hand started glowing, and the machine short-circuited.** _  
_

Anonydeath: What the hell!?

 **Mas kicked down the door, her eyes were glazed over with gold.**

Mas: Nice try, asshat. You aren't gonna do that again!

 **Blood came from the bandages on her head and formed a massive sword, Anonydeath raised his hands.**

Anonydeath: I surrender!

Mas: Jail..? No. I'm thinking THE MORGUE! You're dead!

 **She ran forward and stabbed the sword all the way up to the hilt into the robot, it instantly went limp.**

Mas: I knew that'd work.

 **She saw her reflection in the computer screens and noticed her new eye-color.**

Mas: AND I get swanky looking eyes from it too? Totally worth it.

 **She stretched and left the building.**

* * *

 **Mas walked back into the basilicom.**

Neptune: Mas!

 **Neptune ran up to her and hugged her.**

Neptune: When you left so suddenly, I got worried...

Mas: I'm fine.

Neptune: Wait, what's up with your eyes?

Mas: Heheh... I'm fine, just a side-effect of a strategy.

Neptune: Okay...

Mas: The person who tried to take Peashy is gone now so...

Neptune: Let's get back home.

Mas: Uh-huh.

Neptune: Let's go tell Mitsui!

Mas: Yeah.


	23. 23: I won't fail

Nichi: I understand now...

US-Sans: Good.

Nichi: We're stuck until another "Sans" shows up.

US-Sans: Yeah.

* * *

 **The members walked with the Dimension Travellers through an abandoned city covered by a sandstorm.**

Ketsuy: Okay...

Aylife: You guys mind going on ahead?

Ketsuy: We're only one dimension away, Aylife, when we leave here we'll be back.

Aylife: Just let me stay for a bit.

Ketsuy: Alright.

 **He sat down next to a building and waited, soon, a glowing blade slashed away the sand around him.**

Aylife: I knew you'd show up.

 **He summoned his swords and turned to face the Dinovaldo.**

Aylife: Let's dance.

 **He stepped aside as the blade-like tail hit the ground next to him.**

Aylife: There.

 **He jumped onto it and ran on the razor-sharp ridge across it's back onto it's head.**

Aylife: Take this!

 **He stabbed one of his swords into the monster's head, it pierced, and the Dinovaldo started running, Aylife used his sword to make it ram into a building, then jumped off.**

Aylife: Alright!

 **He landed back down and dusted off his shoulders, the Dinovaldo turned to him, a horn torn off it's head, and scraped it's tail across the ground directly at Aylife, he rolled out of the way, and turned to see the Dinovaldo's tail in a molten state.**

Aylife: Take this!

 **His sword started glowing and he swung, a wave of energy flew towards the tail, and in it's molten state, it cut the end of the tail off. The Dinovaldo fell forward and limped away.**

Aylife: Phew...

 **A white glow faded from his right eye.**

Aylife: It should stop following us now. Time to get back to the group.

* * *

Nichi: I just felt something!

US-Sans: Huh?

Nichi: A like... Sharp tingling in my head.

US-Sans: Why?

Nichi: Something just happened!

* * *

 **Something did just happen, Nichi's body was in a good deal of shock from a blow to the back of the head.**

Nichi?: You ass!

 **Nichi turned to see Aylife.**

Nichi?: Y-you're back!? H-how!?

 **There was fear in her voice.**

Aylife: It's time to end this.

 **Aylife, fierce and determined stood in front of Nichi.**

Aylife: I'm bringing you home.

Nichi?: Yeah right. You can't do that.

Aylife: Oh, sure.

 **He ran at her and swung his sword, she blocked it with the gauntlet.**

Nichi?: What!?

Aylife: Come on, Nichi, I know you're in there somewhere!

Nichi?: No!

 **She knocked the swords away, and punched at Aylife, he dodged.**

Nichi?: Give up! Your Nichi is gone!

Aylife: No! I won't give up, she's in there, I know it.

 **His right eye started glowing white and Nichi stumbled back.**

Aylife: I won't fail.

* * *

Nichi: Did you feel that?

US-Sans: Yeah.

 **A tremor rocked through them, and then another person walked up to them.**

UF-Sans: Shall we go, then.

US-Sans: Edgy?

UF-Sans: Why does everyone call me that?

US-Sans: How are you here?

UF-Sans: Heheh.

* * *

 **Nichi fell backwards.**

Nichi?:You too?

 **Aylife looked at her, his eye a piercing light.**

Aylife: Yes, and just as long as you.

Nichi?: Dammit! I should've known!

* * *

US-Sans: You found your wielder?

UF-Sans: Yeah, I didn't know for a long time.

Nichi: So...

US-Sans: It's Aylife, of all people?

UF-Sans: You got a problem with him?

US-Sans: N-no!

UF-Sans: Good, cause he'd kick your ass.

* * *

 **Nichi looked at Aylife and started crying.**

Nichi?: No! I don't... I won't let go!

* * *

 **Underswap Sans threw a rock, and it hit Error!Papyrus in the head, he turned.**

Error!Pap: What are you doing here?

UF-Sans: Ah, shove a sock in it.

Nichi: Give me back...

 **Nichi punched the skeleton in the face.**

Nichi: My damn body, asshole!

* * *

 **The Great Gauntlet fell off Nichi and the darkness left her eyes.**

Nichi: A... Aylife..?

Aylife: Nichi.

 **And then, Nichi saw, what no person had seen before...**

Aylife: Your back.

 **Aylife, was smiling.**


	24. 24: Guilt

_Nichi: A lot has been going on since then._

 **Nichi was sitting at a bus station.**

 _Nichi: I went back to my home in Leanbox, and decided to pretend it never happened, no Underswap Papyrus, no Great Gauntlet, no Aylife._

 **She got on a bus.**

 _Nichi: However, it's three weeks until Planeptune will fall, and I wanna make sure it isn't my fault._

 **She got off and walked into her school, through a courtyard, and inside.**

 _Nichi: It's sad for me, but it makes me feel less guilty._

 **She walked into a classroom and sat at a desk, but she was approached by a girl with short, brown hair, with a ponytail, she was wearing a school uniform. Tying her ponytail, was a pink ribbon, emerald eyes looked Nichi over.**

Nichi: Can I help you?

?: Hmm? Oh, uh, no.

Nichi: Then why are you scanning me?

?: Oh, oops.

 **She walked away.**

Nichi: Things are weird.

* * *

 **after about ten minutes of waiting, the teacher came in.**

Teacher: Now, students before we begin, theres a new student, please introduce yourself.

 **The girl who Nichi had talked to walked up.**

?: _Ohayōgozaimasu_ , my name is Shimaro Senji, a transfer student from Auroura Academy.

 _Nichi: What did she just say!?_

* * *

Aylife: I'm a transfer student from Auroura Academy

* * *

 _Nichi: Auroura Academy..? Does she know Aylife..?_

 **The now, incredibly strange girl sat down, and Nichi wasn't sure, but she thought she saw this "Shimaro" looking at her a few times.**

* * *

 **Mas flopped onto the couch next to Mei.**

Mas: Heheh.

 **They both hugged. Neptune ran passed them.**

Neptune: P-ko! Get back here!

 **As you probably guessed, they got back to their home dimension, and had been back for quite a while, but they were on full-alert.**

Mitsui: Guys! Can't we get some work done?

Geno!Sans: Yeah, get to work, ya lazy bones! Your _joints_ sore? 'Cuz if not, I got a _bone_ to pick with ya!

 **Geno!Sans, of course just using Mitsui's soul gem to help, and if there's an excuse to make puns, he'll do it.**

Mas: Ugh! Fine!

 **She stood up and walked over to Histoire.**

Mitsui: Sans, that was pretty good.

Geno!Sans: Thanks I'll be here for like... Five more minutes actually.

Mitsui: Alright.

 **With the deadline three weeks away, the basilicom was bustling.**

* * *

 **Nichi walked up to the girl and slammed the locker next to her.**

Shimaro: Ah!

 **She turned and looked at Nichi.**

Shimaro: Oh, it's you, you scared me.

Nichi: Who are you?

Shimaro: Shimaro Senji. My friends call me Maro.

Nichi: Maro, huh?

Maro: Yes.

Nichi: Oh, I was wondering... We got a transfer student a while back, he said he was from the same Academy as you.

Maro: Huh? That's strange.

Nichi: He doesn't come to school anymore, I was wondering if you knew what happened to him?

Maro: Nope.

 **Maro grabbed a few books, and shut her locker.**

Nichi: Anyway, I'm Nichi, Nichi Izumi, it's nice to meet you.

Maro: Of course. We can hang out some time.

Nichi: Sounds good.

 **Maro walked away.**

 _Nichi: Maybe I got it wrong, she must not know._

 **Nichi walked the other way.**

* * *

Mas: There we go.

 **The catacombs had finally been full repaired.**

Mas: Perfect.

 **They had added several defensive measures, should the Great Gauntlet move, two cylinders would open, releasing two Etherials that had been captured.**

Mas: Let's get out before security goes off.

 **She left.**

* * *

UF-Sans: Gin!

 **Underfell threw a set of cards onto a table.**

Error!Sans: You're an ass.

 **The table was the only thing around.**

Error!Sans: How are you even here?

UF-Sans: Heheh, Aylife's good at hidin' himself huh?

Error!Sans: Gotcha.

 **Geno!Sans appeared and walked up to them.**

Geno!Sans: *Yawn* Deal me in.

 **He sat at the table.**

Error!Sans: How's work going, Geno?

Geno!Sans: Fine, busy, though.

UF-Sans: That's rough, buddy.

Geno!Sans: Nah, it's fine, it is cool to see Mitsui again, though.

Error!Sans: I'm sure it is, I was never a big fan.

Geno!Sans: I know, you tried to kill her.

Error!Sans: I mean AFTER that!

UF-Sans: Now, children, stop arguing, it's annoying as hell.

* * *

 **Nichi left her school and started walking down the street.**

Nichi: Finally this hell of a day is over...

 **She held her head, then looked up and to her left, she heard bushes rustling.**

Nichi: Huh?

 **She saw a park around a corner and shrugged.**

Nichi: Fine.

 **Again, Nichi felt she was being watched, she flashed a glance at the bushes of the park, and she heard a rather violent shake.**

Nichi: I know you're in there, come out.

 **A squirrel came from it.**

Nichi: Oh... God I need to calm down.

 **She started walking again.**

* * *

Neptune: Whoa!

 **She was in the sharicite room with Histoire and Mas.**

Mas: Why does this involve me? I'm always receiving 100% of the worlds shares.

Histoire: It involves you because it has to do with shares, mas.

Mas: Whatever.

Neptune: It's really bright.

Histoire: Yes, Planeptune is receiving a spike in shares.

Neptune: Maybe it's because it's CPUs are actually working for once.

Histoire: That may have something to do with it.

Mas: Yeah, I don't see a problem here.

Histoire: But, it seems a bit too much of a spike.

Neptune: When did it start?

Histoire: A little after the Great gauntlet incident.

Mas: Sounds like people are just happy they're safe.

Histoire: But...

Mas: Eh, looks like Histy messed up, bye.

 **Mas and Neptune left.**


	25. 25: Standing Idle

**Things passed simply and before anyone could guess, two more weeks had passed.**

Nichi: Ugh.

 **Nichi was on a train, she was prompted suddenly to come to Planeptune briefly, except...**

Nichi: Why are you here?

 **Maro had, helpfully, shown up on the train.**

Nichi: Don't tell me you're here to spy on me.

Maro: No, just pure coincidence, I'm visiting a friend in planeptune.

Nichi: Fine.

* * *

 **When the train stopped, the two split up, and Nichi started walking towards the basilicom.**

Nichi: Seriously, why?

* * *

Mitsui: You want to see her?

Geno!Sans: Precisely, or... Rather I want to see her, power.

Mitsui: Oh, gotcha.

Geno!Sans: So, just make somethin' up to stall her for a little while.

Mitsui: Alright.

* * *

 **Nichi entered the basilicom, and went to the living space.**

Nichi: I'm here!

 **Mitsui walked up to her.**

Mitsui: Nichi, good to see you.

Nichi: Oh, you too.

Mitsui: Come on, let's go talk.

 **She led Nichi to the balcony.**

* * *

Geno!Sans: Connection's been made, Error, if you would...

Error!Sans: Yeah, yeah.

 **Error opened one of the walls and Geno and Error walked through, they saw someone sitting in a chair.**

Error!Sans: Excuse us?

 **The person jumped from the chair and turned to them.**

Error!Sans: Oh god no.

 **They were rather shocked to find someone who wasn't Underswap Papyrus, but rather, a Sans, with a rainbow hoodie, a hat, and sunglasses proudly displaying "YOLO" on their lens'**.

Error!Sans: Of all people, why you..?

?: Wiggity-wiggity, waddup bras!

Geno!Sans: The hell?

Error!Sans: *Internal glitched screaming".

?: The name's Sansy Fresh and you to are looking so un-fresh, it's outta sight!

Geno!Sans: Look, we're looking for someone else.

Sansy: Yeah, I know, I just wanted to mess with Error here, for just one fresh second.

 **He morphed back into Underswap Papyrus.**

US-Pap: Sorry, Error, we cool?

Error!Sans: I will murder you!

US-Pap: Guess not, Geno, why do you need me?

* * *

Nichi: So, why did you call me here?

Mitsui: I partially wanted to make sure you were okay...

Nichi: I'm fine.

Mitsui: I also wanted to know if anything strange has happened recently.

* * *

US-Pap: Strange stuff, nah, it's all been okay.

Geno!Sans: Good, how has the dark side been.

US-Pap: Pretty docile since Nichi knocked his block off.

Error!Sans: Stop doing that!

 **Error shouted from a good distance behind Geno.**

US-Pap: Sorry bra!

Error!Sans: I hate you so much right now!

Geno!Sans: Calm down, you two.

US-Pap: Yeah, yeah.

Geno!Sans: No offense, can I talk to just your light side?

US-Pap: Sure, no problem.

 **He split apart, one side becoming Underswap Sans, the other becoming the threatening figure of Error!Papyrus.**

Error!Pap: Can I go now?

US-Sans: Yeah, yeah.

 **Error!Papyrus walked away, but Error!Sans came up to them.**

Error!Sans: Blueberry?

US-Sans: Me?

Error!Sans: Yes, you.

US-Sans: Oh.

Geno!Sans: I have a few more questions to ask.

US-Sans: Shoot.

* * *

Mitsui: Good to hear.

Nichi: Hey, one last question before I leave.

Mitsui: Yeah?

Nichi: Do you know where... Aylife is?

Mitsui: Not a clue, after you left it's like he just... Faded away.

Nichi: Oh... Okay.

Mitsui: Why?

Nichi: I just wanted him to know something.

* * *

Geno!Sans: Thanks for your time, Blueberry.

US-Sans: Is that universal now?

Error!Sans: Get used to it, it's like calling Geno!Sans here Geno.

Geno!Sans: Yup.

 **Geno and Error left.**

US-Sans: Have a good day, broskies!

Error!Sans: Shut up!

* * *

Nichi: If you see him tell him... Thank you.

Mitsui: Yeah, no problem.

 **Nichi walked away.**

Nichi: Phew...

 **She grabbed her bag, put on shoes, and went down the elevator, when she got to the bottom, her head started hurting.**

Nichi: What the..?

 **She left, and noticed it had turned night.**

Nichi: I should find a place to stay.

 **She kept walking, and after a little while, her ears started ringing.**

Nichi: Ergh!

 **She fell onto her knees, and passed out.**

* * *

Mitsui: So that's all you asked?

Geno!Sans: Yup, but uh... How is she?

Mitsui: She sounded fine.

Geno!Sans: Then I have a few secrets to tell you. She's actually quite depressed. She started acting like she never met Aylife, and none of the things that went down, ever even happened. I think that's mostly what's wrong.

Mitsui: Seriously?

Geno!Sans: Uh-huh.

Mitsui: Wow...

Geno!Sans: So... yeah, I'll tell you anything else when it becomes relevant.

Mitsui: Cool.

* * *

 **Nichi slowly opened her eyes, someone was just above her, she was looking up out of a bed, at Maro.**

Maro: Oh thank god, you're okay.

Nichi: Where am I? Why are you here?

Maro: I found you unconscious is the street, and took you where I'm staying.

 **Someone else entered the room.**

?: How is she?

Maro: Awake.

?: Good.

 **Nichi looked at the boy, no older than her, he had spiky, silver hair, he wore a white jacket above a white shirt with white jeans, he had a pair of (of course) white headphones around his neck. The only thing about him that wasn't white was his strange, yellow eyes.**

Nichi: Thank you.

?: It is no inconvenience to me, and Maro seemed fairly determined to help so...

Maro: Calm down X.

Nichi: That's seriously his name?

Maro: Yeah.

Nichi: He's a bit monocromatic don't you think?

 **Despite being in a whisper...**

X: I heard that.

Nichi: And he hears like a bat!

Maro: Yeah.

X: Oh well, you can stay here for the night, Nichi.

Nichi: Wow, thanks a lot.

X: Again, no inconvenience to me.

Nichi: Okay...

 **Nichi whispered into Maro's ear.**

Nichi: Is this guy a robot or something?

 **Maro just started laughing.**

Nichi: Heheh. I should get to sleep.

Maro: Yeah, oyasumi.

 **Maro left Nichi in the bed and turned out the light, X had already gone.**

Nichi: Good night...

 **She closed her eyes.**


	26. 26: Cipher

**Nichi woke up the next morning feeling much better.**

Nichi: Ugh...

 **In front of her, was a strange girl, upon closer inspection, it was Daku, only wearing a black sailor uniform.**

Nichi: Huh?

Daku: Surxg irro, wuxvw qrw zkdw brx vhh.

Nichi: What?

Daku: Wkh shrsoh brx eholhyh duh brxu iulhqgv zloo ohdg brx dvwudb.

Nichi: I don't understand...

 **Daku vanished.**

Nichi: The hell was that?

 **She held her head.**

Nichi: It was weird...

 **She heard he door open, it was X.**

X: Good, you're up.

Nichi: Oh, good morning.

X: Uh huh. So will you be going home today?

Nichi: Unless I get held up.

X: Good, because Maro's neck can't handle sleeping on the couch again.

Nichi: Oh jeez... Oops.

X: Yeah, I only have one guest bed.

Nichi: I should go apologize.

 **She walks past X and finds Maro in the makeshift kitchen of the apartment.**

Nichi: Good morning.

Maro: Ohayo, how'd you sleep?

Nichi: Fine, Sorry for making you sleep on the couch...

Maro: No, it's okay, I wanted to make sure you had the bed.

Nichi: Well... Thanks then.

Maro: Your welcome.

X: You two.

 **X walked into the room.**

X: Either of you know where April is?

Maro: I've told you already, X, she isn't in Planeptune right now.

X: Damn, oh well.

Nichi: Who are you talking about?

Maro: Oh, just someone he... Fancies..?

X: Sure, let's go with that.

Nichi: Okaaaayyyy...

 **Nichi went to the door.**

Nichi: I'm gonna go check how much train tickets cost.

Maro: Okay.

X: Stay safe.

 **Nichi left.**

* * *

Histoire: A minor six days...

Neptune: It's okay, we're ready.

Mitsui: Yeah, we'll be fine.

Etsel: Should go well.

Mas: Let's make whatever does this feel foolish!

* * *

 **Empty, empty black space, growls coming from all directions, the scraping sound of the Dinovaldo, sounds of blows, hundreds of beasts ready to fight, under one person.**

* * *

 **Nichi looked at a sign.**

Nichi: Train to Leanbox... 1000 credits... Seems a tad steep, only guild workers and CPUs can throw that much around.

 **She started walking back.**

Nichi: I have enough... But, that's steep for me.

 **She wasn't paying attention, just thinking, but found herself sitting on a bench near the basilicom.**

Nichi: Huh?

 **She realized where she was and her head instantly started hurting.**

Nichi: Ow! Jeez... What's doing that!?

 **She looked towards the basilicom, there Daku was, in a postion as if blocking Nichi.**

Nichi: Hey! It's you!

Daku: grq'w wrxf wkh jdxq wohw.

 **She vanished again.**

Nichi: She keeps sayin these weird thngs... Like it's a code...

 **She starts walking away, but turns around.**

Nichi: Huh...

 **She felt a gust of wind, blowing away the terrain around her, she wasin emptiness.**

?: Nichi.

Nichi: Huh!?

?: You kniw what you must do.

?2: Don't listen to him, Nichi.

 **The two voices spoke to her, as dark and light.**

Dark: You must use the gauntlet, Nichi.

Light: Don't trust him. Stop your train of thought.

Nichi: I...

Dark: It has power, use it to help people.

Light: He wants to trick you, Nichi, don't listen!

Nichi: But... I...

Dark: Use it to your advantage.

Light: Nichi, listen to me!

 **It felt like something stabbed through Nichi, she realized, the "light" voice, was the voice of Aylife.**

Aylife: Nichi! Stop! What are you doing!?

 **Nichi felt reality come back to her, she felt a horrible feeling, Aylife had shouted from behind her.**

Nichi: No...

 **They were in the catacombs, she turned to Aylife.**

Nichi: I... I...

 **She had the Great gauntlet on her hand.**

Nichi: I'm sorry...


	27. 27: Breakdown

US-Sans: The hell did you do!?

 **Underswap Sans slammed Error!Papyrus into the wall, holding his collar.**

Error!Pap: I swear, I didn't do anything this time!

US-Sans: Then why did she put on the gauntlet again!?

Error!Pap: I... I don't know!

US-Sans: Ergh, I'll let you off the hook this time, because I'm nice, unlike you.

Error!Pap: *Sigh* why don't we figure out what DID happen?

 **They fused.**

US-Pap: Sounds like a good idea to me.

 **He started walking towards another wall.**

US-Pap: I think I know someone who can help.

* * *

Aylife: Nichi, do me a favor, and calm down.

Nichi: I... Ugh!

 **She fell to her knees as thoughts rushed through her head.**

 _Nichi: It wasn't me! I didn't do it! It's not my fault! How did this happen!? Why is history repeating itslf!? Why does this keep happening to me!?_

 **She stood up, her eyes filled with tears.**

Nichi: I can't...

Aylife: What!?

 **A blast of energy hit Aylife, making him stumble backwards.**

Nichi: Please! Get out of here! I don't want to hurt you, Aylife!

Aylife: I'm not going to leave.

 **Nichi gasped.**

Aylife: I made a vow to protect you!

 **He sounded almost angry, yet his face hadn't changed from it's usual stoic likeness.**

Nichi: Why!? Why did you do that!?

Aylife: I should tell the story while you're still sane.

* * *

 _Aylife: Just another normal day at Auroura Academy, birds were singing, shouts could be heard from the girl's locker room because April happened to be there as well as two perverts who aren't to be named._

 **Aylife sat near a window looking out on a grassy area by the school when a rather scholarly looking man approached him.**

?: Aylife.

 _Aylife: The principal, Adam Revine Styles, happened to find what he believed to be a group of creatures called Bsorbs, I won't get into those, it's not important. He brought me to his office._

Adam: Yes, a rather high amount of them, actually.

Aylife: Okay.

Adam: I need you to go investigate.

Aylife: Okay.

Adam: Stop doing that, you sound like Saitama.

Aylife: Okay.

Adam: Ergh!

 _Aylife: He sent me on my way, should I encounter trouble, I was given a distress beacon, I appeared on a rooftop in south Leanbox, turns out, those "creatures" weren't Bsorbs, but demons._

 **He looked off the roof to see a blue haired girl fighting a large cerberus like beast, he jumped down and cut all three heads off.**

 _Aylife: That girl's name was Michelle, and she was told by someone named "Cave" to fight off some demons in Leanbox._

Michelle: Thanks for the help.

Aylife: No problem.

 _Aylife: She told me there was a concentration further west, I went there, and who do you think I met there?_

Aylife: Those aren't stars, y'know?

Nichi: What do you mean?

Aylife: Nothing, just keep that in mind.

 _Aylife: Something about you struck me as off, so that whole night I made sure a single demon didn't enter the area of you, then it happened._

 **Aylife turned a corner and saw a massive beast eating from a dumpster. It was large, and looked like a blue lion with no mane and horns jutting from it's head, golden shells covered parts of it, and it was sizzling with electricity.**

 _Aylife: I fought it, but, it wouldn't keep a single wound I gave it, and then, the perfect thing happened, my distress beacon went off, but it wasn't one of my friends who came, it was a girl clothed in darkness, she beat it away from me, and told me..._

?: The girl, from earlier! She'll die in minutes without you! She's vital to this worlds survival...

 **The girl looked at Aylife.**

Daku: Promise me you'll protect her.

Aylife: I will.

Daku: Then go! Now!

* * *

Aylife: And you know the rest.

Nichi: Aylife...

 **The tears on her face turned genuine.**

Nichi: Thank you...

Aylife: Your welcome.

 **Nichi fainted, it felt over as Aylife removed the gauntlet from her, but no, it was just starting.**

* * *

 _ **5 DAYS UNTIL THE END**_

 _ **120 HOURS REMAIN**_

* * *

 **Nichi woke up on a couch and saw Aylife, Maro and X talking.**

X: So you told her?

Aylife: Yes.

 **X stood up.**

X: I'll be going now.

Maro: Have a good time.

 **X left, Nichi sat up.**

Maro: Good, you're up.

Aylife: Good morning.

Nichi: G'morning.

Maro: I was about to go to the store.

Aylife: I'll come along.

Nichi: Bye.

Maro: You can rest while we're gone, okay?

Nichi: Alright.

 **They left and Nichi layed back down, under a blanket, and fell asleep.**

* * *

 **Nichi opened her eyes to see a white room, with a mirror in the middle, but the girl in the reflection wasn't her, she had her eyes closed.**

Nichi: Who are you?

 **The girl's hair was dark pink, in the same style as Nichi, but much messier, her dress was identical to Nichi's, except the white was black, and the blue was red.**

?: HA!

 **She laughed, then opened her eyes, which were pitch-black, and looked at Nichi.**

?: Duh! I'm you.

Nichi: N-no! No you aren't!

?: Sure, sweety, I'm not you, I just know everything about you, and especially your dark desires.

Nichi: What..?

?: I was born the moment you put on that gauntlet, it amplifies the wearer's darkest emotions and thoughts, unless completely pure of heart or intension.

Nichi: But...

?: I'm your darkness, Nichi, the sweet enticing feeling of letting go.

Nichi: No!

?: Ugh, you dumbass. Don't you understand, that buffoon, Error Papyrus had nothing to do with the way you acted, but when you bitch-slapped him, some lame placebo effect gave you control again.

Nichi: So... It was you..?

?: No, sweety.

 **She opened her mouth, letting fangs show, then, closed it, letting the fangs show through her lips.**

Nichi?: It was me.

 **Nichi put her hand over her own mouth.**

?: See? Even you know that me and you are one and the same, you just deny it, because you don't like it.

Nichi: I...

?: Let me become one with you, Nichi.

Nichi: I...

 **Nichi's expression stared becoming blank.**

?: Let me take over, and make a new you.

Nichi: I wil-

Aylife: Nichi!

* * *

 **Nichi shot awake and sat up quickly, Aylife was next to her, she hugged him.**

Aylife: Huh?

Maro: Nichi, are you okay? You were sweating a lot.

Nichi: I'm fine.

 **She let go and smiled.**

Nichi: Now, isn't it about lunchtime?


	28. 28: My Heart

_**4 DAYS UNTIL THE END**_

 _ **96 HOURS REMAIN**_

* * *

 **Mitsui walked through one of the basilicom hallways.**

Mitsui: Etsel!

 **She turned a corner.**

Mitsui: Where are you!?

 **She left the building, Etsel was sitting on a bench outside.**

Mitsui: There you are.

Etsel: Huh? Oh! Mitsui.

Mitsui: How long have you been out here?

Etsel: About an hour, why?

Mitsui: Oh, okay. I just couldn't find you.

Etsel: Sis?

 **Mitsui sat by her.**

Mitsui: What do you need?

Etsel: You'll... Stop it from happening, right?

Mitsui: Of course, and I promise you...

 **She held Etsel's shoulders.**

Mitsui: We'll both make it out the other side.

Etsel: Right.

 **They stood and quickly hugged before going inside.**

* * *

 **Nichi walked down the street.**

 _Nichi: Hmm..._ **  
**

 **She was holding a list that said: 1. Stop. 2. Breathe. 3. Rest.**

 _Nichi: I won't let it happen again._

 **She put the list into a bag that was around her shoulder.**

Nichi: Phew.

 **She opened the door to the apartment, she had stayed in with Maro, X and Aylife, and found two rather unexpected people.**

Nichi: Huh?

 **Aylife and Firodile were sitting in front of the TV playing a fighting game, their fingers almost moving to fast to see.**

 _Nichi: The hell?_

 _Announcer: Player 2 wins!_

Firodile: Dammit!

 **Both of them stood and shook hands.**

Firodile: Rematch.

Aylife: I don't want to eviscerate you in front of a lady.

 **Firodile turned and saw the wide-eyed Nichi.**

Firodile: Oh, hi.

Nichi: Hello..?

Aylife: Since X isn't here, I invited Firo for a fight.

Nichi: I see...

Firodile: You make it sound like I'm here for no reason, I came back to Planeptune because of this "Fall" thing people are talking about, I'm just HERE, NOW, to avoid X.

Nichi: Why?

Firodile: Let's just say me and him can argue a lot over a little, unimportant-

Aylife: April.

Firodile: Come on, man!

Nichi: Okay, gotcha... After all, this April seems like she's quite the looker.

 **Nichi walked over to the fridge and pulled out a soda.**

Aylife: I didn't expect you to say that.

 **A surprised statement, said completely monotone.**

Nichi: So? I'm intrigued, both X and Firo here like her, do go on.

Aylife: Firo is what his friends call him, and you've barely inter-

Firodile: I'm okay with it.

Aylife: Are you coming onto her?

Firodile: No! ... Maybe a little.

Nichi: Yeah... No.

 **Nichi sat on the couch.**

Nichi: Controller me.

 **Firodile grabbed a controller as Aylife handed Nichi one.**

Nichi: Best two out of three.

Firodile: Bring it on.

* * *

 **Later that day, Nichi and Firodile were walking down the street.**

Nichi: We're just getting some groceries, okay?

Firodile: Uh-huh.

Nichi: You mad?

Firodile: Nope.

 **Nichi had beaten him.**

Nichi: Oh come on, it's not like it was one for one, I had one health left, and I countered every hit of your special attack.

Firodile: Yeah, I guess...

Nichi: Good.

 **Nichi heard a bell sound.**

Nichi: Did you hear that?

Firodile: What? The cat?

Nichi: No. It was like a big bell.

Firodile: Nope.

 **They left the store , Firodile was using his large sword's hilt to carry the grocery bags.**

Firodile: Gonna hear bells again? They musta' been wedding bells for me and you.

Nichi: Heheh. Not on your life.

Firodile: A guy can dream, right?

Nichi: I guess, but I'm no girl to dream about.

Firodile: Now hold on there! I can't let a pretty girl like you undermine herself like that.

Nichi: Huh?

Firodile: You're funny, your interesting, you got stories to tell, and cute to boot.

Nichi: I never thought your perverseness would ever make a compliment exit your mouth.

Firodile: Hey, when I call someone "Foxy Lady", I am complimenting them.

Nichi: Heheh, right.

 **They kept walking.**

* * *

 ** _3 DAYS UNTIL THE END_  
**

 ** _72 HOURS REMAIN_**

* * *

 **An odd coincidence happened when Nichi woke the next morning, yes there was the relief of not being in the catacombs, but, when she went outside to get some air, she saw someone walking down the street, it was Mitsui.**

Nichi: Hey.

 **Mitsui stopped, and turned.**

Mitsui: Oh... Hi, Nichi.

 **She smiled and walked over.**

Mitsui: Why are you still in Planeptune?

Nichi: I wanted to make sure everyone was okay afterwards.

Mitsui: Gotcha. Makes sense.

Nichi: How's everyone doing?

Mitsui: Fine.

Nichi: That's good.

Mitsui: How have you been feeling.

Nichi: A little off, but it's nothing.

Mitsui: Okay, probably just jitters.

Nichi: Right.

 **Mitsui sat up.**

Mitsui: I should get going.

Nichi: Okay, have a good day.

Mitsui: Uh-huh.

 **Mitsui left and X came out the door.**

X: Breakfast is ready, Nichi.

Nichi: Okay.

 **They went inside.**

* * *

 **Afterwards Nichi sat on the couch, Maro was sewing something at the table, and evidently failing, due to her frequent groans. And Aylife was nowhere to be found. Firodile had bartered with X to stay there too, and he was also laying on the ground reading a magazine labelled "Nepzone".**

Nichi: Heheheh...

Maro: What is it, Nichi?

 **She looked at Nichi, and poked herself with the needle in the process.**

Maro: Ow!

Nichi: This reminds me of when I was still living with my family, I had a brother and a sister, but my uncle, who was twenty-one, lived with us too.

Maro: Oh, so I'm like your sister?

Firodile: I'm guessing I'm the brother.

Nichi: Yup. X is the dad though.

Maro: So that means Aylife is like the uncle?

Nichi: Heheh. Yeah, a little.

Firodile: Yeah, Nichi wouldn't think of him like her uncle.

Nichi: And why is that? My uncle was a smart and calm man.

Firodile: Aw, come on, we all, at least, thought you liked Aylife.

Maro: No offense, Nichi, you do give off that air.

Nichi: Well maybe a little, he's really cool.

Firodile: You saying you bat for the same team?

 **Maro threw a paperweight at firodile's head.**

Firodile: Ow! I was joking, calm down Maso...

Maro: Hmph.

Nichi: Heheh...


	29. 29: Bartered

**Shortly after the previous scene made by Maro and Firodile, Nichi was laying on the couch, everyone had left.**

Nichi: Hmm...

 **She heard a bumping, then a crunching noise in the kitchen area.**

Nichi: Hey! Who's there!?

?: Ah!

 **She heard a bonking noise, then April rose from behind a counter with crumbs around her mouth.**

April: I thought everyone was gone...

Nichi: Nope, still here.

April: The couch is green, I didn't see you.

 **Nichi looked at her like "seriously", since only Nichi's hair and eyes were green.**

April: Fine, you caught me eating Firo's Chicken-in-a-Biscuit.

Nichi: Whatever, you must be April.

April: Yeah.

 **Nichi grabbed a book, and simply ignored April, who, slowly inched over to her and started reading over her shoulder.**

Nichi: You mind?

April: Not at all.

 **April didn't move and was promptly elbowed in the face.**

April: Ow!

Nichi: I DO mind.

April: Oh...

* * *

 **Eventually, everyone got back and found April and Nichi playing the fighting game that Nichi had played with Firodile.**

April: Hi, everyone!

Aylife: Did Nichi let you in?

Nichi: Nah, she snuck in to eat Firo's snacks.

Firodile: April! Seriously!?

April: Sowwwy.

Firodile: I forgive you.

 **X slapped his head.**

Firodile: Like you're one to talk!

 **X just shrugged.**

* * *

 **The rest was rather predictable, April was allowed to stay, mostly because she asked X and not anyone else, and that night everyone went to sleep, but Nichi lay awake.**

Nichi: Ugh...

 **She felt a finger poke her head.**

Nichi: Huh?

 **She turned, behind the couch was Underswap Sans.**

US-Sans: Hiya.

Nichi: Hey... Why are you here?

US-Sans: Mind talking for a bit?

Nichi: Not at all.

* * *

 **In a few minutes they were sitting outside in a small grassy area.**

Nichi: So, what's up?

US-Sans: I talked with Underfell Sans today.

Nichi: Who was that again?

US-Sans: Edgy Mc-My-Chemical-Romance.

Nichi: Aylife's power?

US-Sans: Yeah.

Nichi: Okay.

US-Sans: Anyway, he told me that Aylife has been on high alert, and making sure you're okay.

Nichi: Really?

US-Sans: Yeah. And Underfell said, "I don't care much, but he's probably doing his best to keep her from going nuts again."

Nichi: Oh...

US-Sans: No one can know Aylife as well as someone who is literally always with him.

Nichi: Yeah, I get it.

US-Sans: Thanks for your time, have a good night.

Nichi: G'night.

 **Underswap Sans vanished and Nichi went back inside, and fell asleep on the couch.**

* * *

 **Nichi was dreaming, when randomly it all faded away, and she saw her "Dark side".**

?: Look who's back.

Nichi: You... I'm here again?

?: Hello, Nichi.

Nichi: You ended my dream for what reason?

?: Oh nothing.

 **Her fangs were showing.**

?: Just to tell you I'm going to be more aggressive tomorrow.

Nichi: What?

?: Tomorrow, I'm going to be clawing at your conscience. All. Day. Until you give me what I want.

Nichi: No!

?: What's that? You'd love it? Alright, if you insist.

Nichi: Stop it!

?: No. I'm more determined than you.

Nichi: Ergh!

?: And guess what? You won't even know what hit you, then I'll destroy everything.

Nichi: Don't!

?: I have you to thank for this.

 **She hugged Nichi.**

?: Be nice to everyone...

 **Everything started to fade.**

?: When I banish you from existence.

* * *

 _ **2 DAYS UNTIL THE END**_

 _ **48 HOURS REMAIN**_

* * *

 **Nichi awoke, it was early in the morning, Firodile was awake.**

Nichi: Morning Firo.

Firodile: Morning... Huh? Dye your hair?

Nichi: Hmm?

 **She got up and went to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror, he tips of her hair had changed to the same, dark pink, as her dark side, she gasped.**

Firodile: You okay?

Nichi: Yeah, I'm fine.

Firodile: Good.

 **She left the bathroom.**

Firodile: Let's do something until breakfast.

Nichi: Okay.

* * *

 **After breakfast, Nichi said she was going to the basilicom, Aylife accompanied her.**

Aylife: Why are you heading there?

Nichi: It's gonna happen at the end of tomorrow, I want to make sure everyone's okay.

Aylife: Okay.

 **They walked into the basilicom.**

Nichi: Hello?

 **The person to greet them was Compa.**

Compa: Hello, Nichi.

Nichi: Hi.

Compa: Pretty hair.

Nichi: Thanks.

Aylife: So, can we get up?

Compa: Yessy, let's go.

 **They went to the living area and saw Mas.**

Mas: Hey.

Nichi: Hi.

Aylife: How is everyone?

Mas: Fine, just a bit stressed.

Nichi: I'm sure.

Mas: Thanks for stopping by.

Nichi: Yeah, do you know where Histoire is?

Mas: Mm-hm.

 **Mas opened a door into the share room, Histoire was looking at the sharicite.**

Histoire: Ah, Mas, and Nichi, how nice of you to visit.

Mas: Anything new?

Histoire: Yes, the share levels have evened out once again, I've deduced you and Neptune gathered shares while in the other dimension, and when you warped, some just followed you.

Mas: That's a relief.

Nichi: Okay...

Histoire: Nichi, are you okay?

Nichi: I'm fine.

Histoire: Good, I would like a favor.

Nichi: Yes?

Histoire: In the catacombs, it seems a trap has triggered, I need the creator to fix it, and you can help her.

Mas: You sure, Histy?

Histoire: Nothing bad will happen.

Aylife: I'll keep an eye on them.

Histoire: Thank you.

* * *

 **In minutes they were underground, and Mas was covered in dust, half inside the wall, Nichi and Aylife sitting next to her legs.**

Mas: Wrench me.

 **Nichi handed her a wrench, she looked at Aylife, who seemed to be eyeballing her.**

Nichi: Why are you staring?

Aylife: I came along to protect you, that's all I'm doing.

Nichi: Okay...

 **It felt like hours they were by that wall, Aylife and Nichi talked about all that could be talked about, except the dark Nichi.**

Mas: Phew...

 **Mas pulled herself out for the eighth time.**

Mas: Okay, NOW we're done.

Nichi: Good.

 **The group started walking out of the catacombs, but as they passed the Great Gauntlet, a voice whispered in Nichi's ear.**

?: Take it.

Nichi: Huh?

Aylife: You okay, Nichi?

Nichi: I'm... fine...

 **Nichi fainted.**

* * *

 **Mitsui was on the balcony, it was midnight.**

Mitsui: Tick tock, tick tock...

 **She looked into the sky, and in a very subtle angered voice, she said.**

Mitsui: Time's running out.

* * *

 _ **BEGINNING OF THE FINAL DAY**_

 ** _24 HOURS REMAIN_**

* * *

 _Sans: Destroy her... Or you'll be dead where you stand._


	30. 30: The end is upon us

?: You're back, so soon?

Nichi: Huh?

 **Nichi couldn't see anything, but she heard her dark side's voice.**

?: Good, that means I've won.

Nichi: What... Do you mean..?

 **She could barely muster her voice anymore, she felt empty.**

?: You are now mine, we are now one, and you... You'll fade away, and never be seen again.

Nichi: What!?

?: You're very being is disipating into nothing, soon, only I be left. Goodbye, Nichi.

* * *

Aylife: Are you okay, Nichi?

 **Mas and Aylife were standing above Nichi's collapsed body.**

Mas: Hello?

Nichi: Ugh...

 **She opened her eyes, which, from Aylife and Mas' view, looked rather dull.**

Nichi: I've done it!

 **She flipped into the air, kneeing both of them in the face and landing perfectly on the ground.**

Nichi: So sorry, you two, but I have more important business to attend to.

 **She started laughing maniacally as she entered the room with the Great Gauntlet.**

* * *

 **About ten minutes later, Neptune and Nepgear were sent in to see Nichi, who was sitting on the Great Gauntlet's pedistal, wearing the Great Gauntlet.**

Nichi: Well, if it isn't tweedle-dee and Tweedle-Dum.

Nepgear: Huh?

Neptune: Don't insult us, Nichi!

Nichi: Not really a fan of that name, you know...

 **Nichi she stood, and her green hair was enveloped in the dark pink color of the tips.**

Nichi: Go ahead and call me Michi now, m'kay?

Neptune: Michi?

Nepgear: Are you saying you aren't Nichi?

Michi: Simple misunderstanding, I am your friend, just the better part of her, the part that doesn't need "Nichi Izumi".

 **Fangs grew from her mouth, as the white of her dress turns black and the blue lines turned bright red.**

Michi: Shall we get to things then?

* * *

 **Neptune and Nepgear flew out the room through the wall and hit another wall, landing on the floor.**

Neptune: Ow...

Nepgear: You okay, Neptune?

Neptune: I'm fine.

Nepgear: Let's go tell the others.

* * *

Aylife: Maro?

 **Aylife was on the phone.**

Maro: What is it?

Aylife: Something's gone wrong, bring everyone here, now.

Maro: O-okay!

 **She hung up, and Aylife put his phone away, and walked out of a room into the basilicom living area.**

Aylife: Hmm?

 **Nepgear and Neptune walked in.**

Neptune: We have news.

* * *

Nichi: What is this...? What are you doing?

Michi: Don't you know when to shut up? Why are you even still alive?

 **Nichi still felt nothing, she just floated in nothingness.**

Nichi: What do you hope to gain by this?

Michi: Duh, I'm sick and tired of you being in control, being nice to everyone. They don't deserve that, what they deserve is death.

Nichi: Why..?

Michi: Because they say they do good, but they just lock the world into repetitive clichés, I'm just about sick of it.

Nichi: You... Really are evil.

Michi: Oh, wow, took you this long to figure it out, give her a hand. Oh wait, no one is proud of what you've done.

* * *

 **Michi stood as she noticed someone enter.**

Michi: Hi there.

Mitsui: So, you're the girl I've heard of.

Michi: Michi, charmed someone like the great "Angel" would recognize little ol' me.

Mitsui: Stop talking so highly of yourself.

Michi: You know what? Get out of my way, I'm sick of this room.

Mitsui: Not happening.

 **Mitsui drew her blade, and Michi sighed.**

Michi: Pathetic.

 **Michi held her left hand out and formed a longsword made of bones in her hand, it looked far to heavy to wield with one hand, yet she did.**

Mitsui: Bring it on.

Michi: No thanks.

 **She threw the sword at Mitsui, then caught it after Mitsui dodged it.**

Mitsui: You're fast, I'll give you that.

 **Mitsui pulled a gun out of a holster and fired at Michi, it sent a laser at her, that she rolled away from.**

Michi: Fancy.

 **Mitsui closed her eyes, Michi jumped and came down with the sword downward, Mitsui dodged, then kicked the sword out of the ground, into her own hand and swung at Michi.**

Michi: Whoa!

 **She jumped and pinned the sword to the ground, then ran across it, kicking Mitsui in the face, knocking her backwards, Michi stomped on the handle of the blade and it flew into her own hand.**

Michi: You're a very impressive fighter, but I grow bored, I'll be off now.

 **She disappeared with one last laugh.**

Mitsui: Ow... She's tough.

* * *

 **Michi reappeared in a deserted scrap yard in Planeptune.**

Michi: Perfect spot, I can begin my work here.

 **She punched the ground, and three cracks appeared, each letting out a fierce looking creature, in front of her was a green wyvern with purple spikes on it's back, and long, sharp talons on it's wings, poison dripped from it's tail. On the left was a Devilish red snake with a copper-colored head as well as a long tail ending in the shape of a fan. And on her right was a strange wolf-like beast with large fangs but no eyes and a smooth head, like a snake's body.**

Michi: Perfect, Rattlescyla.

 **The snake looked at her.**

Michi: Just, go nuts. Fangtria.

 **The wolf beast looked at her.**

Michi: Use your smell to bring me the dimension travellers, and Dreadqueen.

 **The wyvern roared lightly.**

Michi: Destroy the basilicom.

 **All three monsters let out roars howls and hisses, and went off doing they're repsctive deeds.**

Michi: Now to wait, until someone interferes.

 **No one could notice, but a fourth crack had appeared, behind a large mound of rubble, sleeping in wait, was the Dinovaldo, growling, it was mad, and wanted to cut down anyone it saw after tip of it's tail was ripped off.**

Michi: This should be fun.


	31. 31: Empty inside

Nichi: Ugh...

 _Nichi: I can't even speak anymore..._

 **She felt as though she was on her way out.**

 _Nichi: My brain is fogging up... I can't even remember my friends names anymore..._

 **Her eyes, though open, saw nothing.**

 _Nichi: I think she's done it... Was all I knew... A dream?_

 **She closed her eyes.**

 _Nichi: I'm fading away... I feel my consciousness slipping right now, why should I hold on? I can't remember anything I would come back too..._

 **She bent her eyebrows, into an angered looked.** _  
_

 _Nichi: No... That isn't true. I know my friends are there... Waiting for me... And for them, I swear, I will never forget who I am. I am Nichi Izumi!_

* * *

 **Aylife met up with the other dimension travellers outside the basilicom.**

X: What's gone wrong?

Aylife: It's Nichi.

Maro: Huh?

Firodile: What happened?

Aylife: She snapped, she's put the Great Gauntlet on again.

April: That's not good...

Aylife: Even worse, Neptune and Nepgear told everyone that she's been... Taken over by someone who calls themselves Michi.

X: Okay...

Aylife: We need to find her.

 **Suddenly, out of nowhere the giant beast called Fangtria burst through a building not far away and ran at them.**

Firodile: Whoa!

 **They all dodged out of the way, and the wolf skidded to a stop, and turned to them again, and started growling.**

Maro: What is that thing?

Aylife: It's called an Etherial, that means Nichi is somewhere in the city.

April: So what do we doooooo?

Aylife: We need to kill it.

Maro: Okay...

April: Gotcha.

Firodile: Way ahead of ya!

 **A sword stabbed through the beasts body, and Firodile landed on it, jumped and landed by the group, holding his giant blade.**

Firodile: Let's not waste any time. We all want to help Nichi, right?

* * *

 **Mitsui and Etsel had gone out and were walking through the city trying to find Nichi.**

Mistui: You have any idea where she is?

Etsel: Uh-uh.

Mistui: Okay...

 **They heard and ear-piercing screech sound and turned into an alley, they went through and found the Rattlescylla.**

Mistui: What is that thing?

Etsel: I have no idea, but it's wrecking the city.

 **Mitsui took out her hook-blade and Etsel drew two beam swords.**

Etsel: Ready?

Mistui: As I'll ever be.

* * *

 **Mas was keeping an eye on the basilicom while everyone was out. But after a few minutes she heard a terrible scraping sound.**

Mas: Agh! What is that?

 **She looked outside and saw the dreadqueen ripping the building apart with it's tail.**

Mas: Whoa!

 **She formed a dagger and threw it at the wyvern's face, it bounced off, and the Dreadqueen looked at her.**

Mas: Uh oh...

 **It flew at her and backflipped, lashing it's tail at her, she rolled to the side, but spikes from it's tail were lodged in the ground making a mist of poison, Mas coughed.**

Mas: Poison! Gotta move!

 **She ran to the other side of the balcony as the Dreadqueen circled the basilicom.**

Mas: This might not end well...

* * *

Aylife: X? Mind helping?

X: You four can handle it.

Firodile: You just want to stare at April.

X: Shut up.

Maro: Guys..?

 **Maro was fending the Fangtria off by herself.**

April: Oops!

 **April ran forward drawing her pistols.**

April: I got you.

 **She jumped off Maro's shoulder and shot conescutive shots as she flew across the monster.**

Aylife: Firo, let's go.

 **Firodile and Aylife ran forward, Aylife slid underneath it and severed it's tail, knocking it forward into a stab from Firodile's massive blade directly into the beast's shoulder.**

Aylife: Wound it! We'll follow it back to Nichi!

April: Hai~!

Maro: Okay.

 **Maro stepped forward and cracked her knuckles.**

Maro: Allow. Me.

 **The beast ran at her, she stood, and last second punched it's head making it flip into the air, where she jumped and kicked it's body, making it fly into a wall.**

Aylife: Whoa.

Firodile: Nicely done.

 **The monster started limping off.**

Aylife: Follow it!

* * *

 **Mitsui jumped to avoid the razor-sharp fan-tail of the Rattlescylla.**

Mitsui: Wow, this thing's quick.

Etsel: I guarantee you, I'm quicker.

 **Etsel ran and jumped onto it's tail, running up it's body so fast she ran on the parts of it that were a wall.**

Etsel: Take this!

 **She reached the back of it's head and stabbed her blade into it.**

Etsel: Mitsui, now!

Mitsui: Right!

 **The snake fell into a coil, but Mitsui had ran into the center.**

Mitsui: This should be fun.

 **She swung her blade in a massive circle, rending parts of the snake open.**

Etsel: Let's go!

 **Etsel jumped off it's head, pulling out her blade, she fell in front of it's face.**

Etsel: Glitz Sabre!

 **She stabbed into it's head several times and kicked it's head upwards.**

Etsel: Alternate! Pierce Finish!

 **She pulled out all five of the beam-sword hilts she carried and flung them all at the head, they activated and impaled through the bottom of it's head, and exploded, it's head hit the ground, it was dead.**

Etsel: Phew...

Mitsui: Good job, little sis.

Etsel: Uh-huh.

 **They glanced away and saw the Dimension Tavellers running through the street.**

Mitsui: They can handle it, let's head back to the basilicom.

Etsel: Okay.

 **They turned and saw a practical army of crystal golems between them and the basilicom.**

Mitsui: Shit...

Etsel: This may take a bit...

Mitsui: Yeah.

* * *

Mas: Phew...

 **Mas had done her best to avoid the Dreadqueen, but losing more of the basilicom every time she dodged a blow from it's tail.**

Mas: Alright, I'll meet you up there, damn glorified bird.

 **She transformed and shot towards the Dreadqueen, punching it's head, knocking it away, it growled and fire started coming from it's mouth.**

Mas: Shit!

 **She dodged out of the way of a fireball.**

Mas: Fire too? What do you NOT have!?

 **She flew towards it and held the large blade on her wrist at an angle as a fireball ricocheted off it.**

Mas: Gotcha!

 **She stabbed through one of it's wings and tore the webbing on it, the Dreadqueen roared and started falling from the sky, but it curved and swung it's tail incredibly hard at the bsilicom, tearing it open, the dreadqueen flew inside.**

Mas: That's not good...

 **She flew inside, the Dreadqueen was roaring, it was changing, it's webbing grew back, and it's talons on it's wings turned red as it's whole body became jet-black.**

Mas: Oh shit!

 **It turned to her with glaring red eyes, and roared, more like an ear-piercing screech.**

Mas: I need backup...


	32. 32: It's time

**Mas braced herself when the Dreadqueen acted like it was throwing a fireball at her, but a laser came from it's mouth, knocking Mas into a wall, she changed back to normal.**

Mas: Ow...

 **She started running around the Dreadqueen as it fired another laser from it's mouth, it turned, and completed a full spin, but then Mas realized while she hadn't been hit, the basilicom's roof had been severed and fell off.**

Mas: Uh oh...

 **She was in open space, no walls and an open sky.**

Mas: That's not good...

 **The Dreadqueen fell forwards and someone was behind it.**

Neptune: Sorry for being late.

* * *

 **The Fangtria turned into a area full of rubble.**

Aylife: This must be it, everyone.

 **They walked in, to find the Fangtria dead, and Michi sitting on it's head.**

Michi: So, you all made it, my Fangtria did a good job bringing you here.

 **She laughed, and Aylife stepped forward.**

Aylife: Just who are you?

Michi: Oh, please, you know me, I'm Nichi.

 **She winked.**

Firodile: Yeah, right, you're Nichi, because Nichi was an evil bitch.

Michi: Alright, perv, you just won a one-way trip to hell!

 **She snapped her fingers and the Dinovaldo jumped out from behind rubble and swung it's tail, hitting Firodile head-on, knocking him into a pile of rubble behind him.**

April: Firo!

 **April ran over to him.**

Maro: Aylife.

Aylife: What?

Maro: let me handle the girl, can you hold the beast off.

Aylife: Okay.

 **Maro was left alone as everyone else fought off the Dinovaldo.**

Maro: Mind if I get your name?

Michi: Michi.

Maro: So...

 **Maro stepped forward and something changed in her eyes.**

Maro: How about a good 'ol fashioned fight?

Michi: Finally, someone who speaks my language...

 **She stepped forward.**

Michi: Alright, Maro, let's go.

 **They ran at eachother.**

* * *

Mas: Neptune!

 **Neptune ran around the Dreadqueen and stood next to Mas.**

Neptune: Let's kill this thing.

 **It looked directly at them and charged off the edge after they dodged.**

Mas: Let's go!

 **They both tranformed as it started flying around the basilicom, they flew after it.**

Neptune: Go get it!

 **Neptune grabbed Mas' arm and threw her at the Dreadqueen, Mas stabbed through into the spikes on it's tail, a weak point! She flew forwards, splitting it in half all the way up to where it's wings connected, it fell from the sky.**

Mas: Phew...

Neptune: The basilicom...

Mas: Yeah, sorry.

Neptune: we'll repair it.

Mas: Okay.

* * *

 **A shockwave rippled through the rubble as two punches connected with eachother.**

Michi: Wow.

Maro: I'm impressed.

 **They both jumped back, Michi ran forward and punched, Maro moved her head to the side, and grabbed Michi's arm, flipping her towards the ground.**

Michi: Nope!

 **She got a foothold before she was slammed into the ground and reversed it on Maro.**

Michi: Take this!

 **She slammed into the ground, but jumped up instantly kicking Michi in the face.**

Michi: What a rush!

 **She stepped back from a punch and retaliated by running behind Maro and elbowing her back before turning and punching at her face.**

Maro: not gonna happen!

 **She leaned forwards, underneath the punch and back-flipped upwards.**

Michi: Heheh.

 **Maro came down with a strong kick, missing Michi, who grabbed her shoulders and flipped her, and threw her into a building.**

Maro: You're quicker than you look.

 **She jumped over to Michi and used Michi's back as a springboard to land with a roll.**

Michi: You won't be winning though.

Maro: Who says?

 **They ran at eachother, and punched eachother's fists, but Michi used the Great Gauntlet, they collided and Maro flew backwards.**

 _Maro: Okay! Okay! That's enough!_

 **Maro skidded to a stop, and ran off.**

Michi: Phew... That was fun.

 **She stretched.**

* * *

Aylife: We can't do anything to this guy.

April: He's really strong...

X: I can agree with that.

Firodile: It's not even fazed...

?: Allow us.

 **Two people walked up behind them.**

?2: I'll go handle the girl, Sis, take care of the dumbass dinosaur.

 **The smaller cloaked figure left and the taller one dropped their hood.**

Utsuro: This shouldn't be too bad.

 **She dashed at the Dinovaldo and slid underneath a swing from it's tail.**

Utsuro: Bloodshot!

 **She held her hand forward and a red rope, (Likely made of blood) wrapped around the Dinovaldo's tail, it started spinning around, Utsuro slid across the ground for a few seconds.**

Utsuro: Now!

 **She stomped her foot into the ground, making the Dinovaldo's feet skid, cutting the top of it's shell off with it's own tail.**

Utsuro: Bye-bye, now.

 **Utsuro was right next to it's head as she pried it's mouth open and stuck her hand in it.**

Utsuro: Bloodshot!

 **The glow in it's throat exploded, completely removing it's head.**

Utsuro: Phew...

Aylife: You killed it without even trying.

Firodile: What are you?

Utsuro: Heheh, about that...

 **She explained to them.**

X: I've logged it.

Utsuro: Sure.

Aylife: So you're a BloodLust Demon?

Utsuro: Exactly, now come on, let's go watch my little sis beat the crap out of that imposter.

* * *

Mas: Phew...

 **Mas sat with Neptune, when Etsel and Mitsui arrived.**

Mitsui: What happened here?

Neptune: Wyvern, sharp tail, big, destroyed it.

Etsel: Okay.

Mas: Yeah.

Neptune: Who's taking care of Nichi?

Mitsui: Don't worry, she's in capable hands.


	33. 33: Paradise

**Daku looked at Michi.**

Michi: You may have beaten Nichi, but you can't beat me.

Daku: You so sure?

Michi: Why are you so confident?

Daku: Because I know you can't win.

Michi: Yeah, right, no one can beat me.

Daku: You asked for it.

* * *

Nichi: Huh!?

 **A sudden jolt went through Nichi.**

Nichi: What was that? I can speak.

 **She held her hand on her chest.**

Nichi: I can feel again...

 **Suddenly, she heard a kind voice.**

?: What a wretched creature... Torturing such a poor, innocent youth.

Nichi: What?

 **Light tore through the darkness around her, through a window in space it shone.**

US-Sans: Hey, Nichi.

UF-Sans: Let's get you outta here.

Nichi: Right!

 **Underfell Sans reached his hand down to her.**

 _UF-Sans: Mission accomplished!_

* * *

 _Aylife: Good job._

 _UF-Sans: No problem, she's my friend too._

 **Aylife was watching Michi and Daku exchange blows, neither doing much more than the other.**

 _UF-Sans: How are we gonna get her out, though?_

 _Aylife: If we could convince Etsel and Mas, I think I have an idea._

 _UF-Sans: We'll guard her in here for now, no doubt Michi will slow down now._

 _Aylife: Yup._

* * *

 **Daku punched forward as Michi bent around the blow.**

Daku: You've improved.

 **Daku jumped back and threw three balls of dark energy at Michi.**

Michi: I haven't improved, I'm just in more control.

 **She punched each of them, and they disintegrated.**

Daku: Ugh...

 **Daku closed an eye and sweat started dripping down her face.**

Michi: What? Tired already, little girl?

 _Daku: That's it... I have to use it, if I don't, I might die... But if I do, I also might die..._

 **She stood straight up.**

 _Daku: No, I've spent two thousand years protecting Gamindustri, I won't let anything kill me now._

Daku: Paradise!

 **She started glowing.**

Daku: Inferno!

 **She erupted into flames, the flames burnt all her clothes off, and new clothing appeared.**

Daku: I never thought I would use this...

 **She had a Coat reaching the top of her neck, it was split down the middle, one side white, the other dark red, a crest of gold on her shoulder on the white side.**

Daku: But if I don't...

 **She had a white and gold sock reaching just above her knee, and a black and red sock just below her knee on the other side, white and black boots underneath respectively.**

Daku: We can kiss this world goodbye!

 **The flames moved to her hands, and formed a black, clawed gauntlet with a purple eye on the back of the palm, and on the other, a white, clawed gauntlet, with a golden eye in the palm.**

Daku: Listen up!

 **Her eyes burst into flames, leaving the one on the white side of her outfit, red, and the one on the dark side, pure white.**

Daku: I don't care if your stronger than me!

Michi; Huh?

Daku: For the sake of the world...

 **Her eyes closed.**

Daku: You're freakin' dead!

 **She shot forward, and before Michi was prepared, punched her stomach, sending her flying, but before she hit a wall, Daku appeared and kicked her upwards.**

Daku: Go!

 **She jumped up and punched Michi downwards, Michi caught herself and rolled back.**

Michi: What the hell... How did you-?

Daku: Shut your goddamn mouth.

 **Daku had appeared behind her, and kicked the back of her head.**

Daku: You're a sad creature, like I would dignify your pitiful existence with acknowledgement, wretch.

 **Michi looked at Daku, she was giving off an aura of pure light, her angered expression showing she wasn't just insulting Michi**

Michi: Don't give me that bull.

Daku: Like hell.

Michi: You fought and killed your own sisters, who are you calling "wretch"?

 **Michi stood up.**

Daku: You raise a pitiful argument.

Michi: What?

Daku: I knew what I had to do for this world to turn out right, so I did. At night, I would cry my eyes out, thinking of how I had to hurt Mas, or Neptune, and everyone else.

 **She turned.**

Daku: I broke the rules. I moved in with Utsuro and was an aunt to Blanc, despite it not giving this world as good a fate but...

 **She turned to Michi with a sadistic grin.**

Daku: But with all I had done, I deserved that much.

 **She grabbed Michi's neck.**

Daku: Now die! You pathetic excuse for a person!

 **A voice rang like a bell from Michi's mouth.**

Nichi: Stop now!

 **Daku fell backwards.**

Daku: what?

 **Her transformation dropped.**

 _Michi: The hell was that?_

Michi: Ha! You're tricked that easily? Sad.

 **She vanished.**

Daku: Nichi..?

* * *

 **Nichi fainted into Error!Papyrus' arms.**

Error!Pap: That was close... We almost lost her for good.

US-Sans: Yeah, it tuckered her out though.

Error!Pap: I'm glad she was able to get that much out, though.

US-Sans: Yeah.

* * *

Michi: Goddamn brat doesn't know when to give up.

 **Michi was walking towards the basilicom.**

Michi: How did she do that..? She should've been too weak.

 **She looked around.**

Michi: Unless...

 **She gritted her teeth.**

Michi: Was it the Vanderlux..? I thought I got rid of that worthless power... It couldn't have been her own... But her's is the only one... Right?

* * *

Neptune: It's just precaution.

Nepgear: Right.

 **They were transformed, in the share room.**

Neptune: This will be her target, I know it.

 **Mas was thrown threw the door.**

Nepgear: Mas!

Michi: You left some trash in there.

Neptune: Shut up! She was our friend!

Michi: She's not dead, I want to see her wither away when I destroy all four sharicites.

Nepgear: We won't let that happen!

Michi: You so sure about that, little girl?

 **Nepgear fired a laser at Michi, but she blocked it with her hand and yawned.**

Michi: Seriously, that all?

 **She reflected it back at Nepgear, knocking her into a wall.**

Michi: Can we get this over with? I only have an hour before midnight.


	34. 34: Death of a Family

**Mitsui and Etsel ran into the share room and found the sharicite gone, and Neptune and Nepgear unconscious.**

Mitsui: Neptune!

Etsel: Nepgear!

 **Mitsui ran to Neptune as Etsel ran to Nepgear.**

Neptune: She... Took it... To the catacombs... Save the world, you two.

Mitsui: Right.

 **Etsel shouted.**

Etsel: She's out cold!

Mitsui: it's okay! Neptune, take care of her, we'll get Michi.

Neptune: Okay.

* * *

 **They reached the catacombs and saw Michi staring at the sharicite.**

Michi: Oh boo, I have to wait for it to weaken before I can shatter it.

 **Mitsui shouted as she drew her sword and pointed it at Michi.**

Mitsui: Hey!

Michi: What!?

Mitsui: Let it go!

Michi: Nah.

 **She stood up and put the sharicite in her pocket.**

Michi: You'll have to beat me to get it.

 **Mitsui stepped forward.**

 _Geno!Sans: We heard what happened to Daku, we need more power..._

 _Error!Sans: mitsui, I got an idea, you trust me?_

 _Mitsui: Yeah, go nuts._

Mitsui: Etsel, leave this to me.

Etsel: Right.

* * *

 **Error!Sans pulled Mitsui's soul gem from his pocket.**

Error!Sans: Geno?

Geno!Sans: Yeah?

Error!Sans: You're gonna hate me at first, but please, trust me.

Geno!Sans: What!?

 **Error threw the soul gem behind himself and extended his hand backwards, sending threads at it.**

Geno!Sans: No!

 **The world seemed to freeze for a moment as it struck the gem, but then, it shattered.**

Geno!Sans: Why you!

Error!Sans: Called it.

* * *

 **In the real world, as Michi stepped forward, and Mitsui erupted into light, changing into the form she had fought Ultimus in.**

Etsel: Huh?

Mitsui: Etsel...

 **She turned to Etsel, showing her right eye, pitch black, and lifeless, not even any white remained, her other eye fiercely glowing gold.**

Mitsui: leave her to me.

 **She drew her blade, and it transformed into a glaive.**

Mitsui: It's time...

Michi: Huh?

Mitsui: I'm gonna save it all...

Michi: yeah right.

 **Mitsui burst forwards.**

Mitsui: I've done it before!

 **She stabbed forward, Michi stepped to the side, but Mitsui held her gun with her other hand, shooting Michi back, and then dashing after her.**

Michi: Clever girl.

Mitsui: Right.

 **Mitsui grabbed Michi's collar and threw her up, then teleported to the other side of the room, kicking at Michi as she came down, but she missed, Michi was to her left.**

Michi: Gotta try a little harder.

 **She punched Mitsui and chased after her, Mitsui caught herself and spun her glaive beneath herself as she jumped, Michi blocked it with the gauntlet, making Mitsui fall down to the floor, where Michi stomped her head into the ground.**

Michi: Some flashy new outfit won't beat me.

 **Mitsui jumped up and tipped Michi off balance, swinging her glaive, which Michi avoided by half an inch, cutting some of her hair.**

Michi: Woah!

 **She swept Mitsui's legs and punched her stomach.**

Michi: Die!

 **She ran after Mitsui as she went towards a wall.**

 _Mitsui: My strength... It's gone... I can't move... It's over._

 **There was a massive crash sound as the room filled with dust.**

* * *

Etsel: Mitsui!

 **Among the rubble of the room, Etsel found her sister, in her normal form, bleeding from her mouth.**

Etsel: Sis!

Mitsui: Etsel...

 **She looked slightly warped, and wounded.**

Mitsui: That's it then... She won.

Etsel: No! Y-you'll come back again, right..?

 **She started tearing up and crouched down to eye-level with Mitsui.**

Mitsui: No, we both know that's not true...

Etsel: B-but, you promised! We would make it out of this together!

Mitsui: I'm sorry, I've known this whole time I would die, I just didn't know when...

Etsel: Mitsui... Please don't leave me...

 **Etsel started crying and closed her eyes.**

Mitsui: Hey.

 **Mitsui put her hand on Etsel's cheek.**

Mitsui: Etsel...

 **Etsel looked at her.**

Mitsui: I want you... To...

 **Etsel nodded.**

Mitsui: Etsel... Take a look into my eyes, one last time, so that you never forget...

 **Her eyes flashed with determination.**

Mitsui: The way we were before.

Etsel: I... I will...

Mitsui: Please, keep in mind, little sis, everything... Even this, is still worth fighting for... Never give up... For me, okay..?

Etsel: Right...

 **Mitsui's eyes closed, and her head slouched over.**

Etsel: Sis? Sis!? MITSUI!

 **She started crying, and the dust lifted.**

Michi: What a touching display.

 **Michi was behind her.**

Etsel: You...

 **Etsel walked up to Michi, who was holding the broken half of Mitsui's sword, and collapsed to her knees.**

Etsel: Wh-why..?

Michi: You idiot.

 **She put the sword to Etsel's neck.**

Michi: She was in my way, sweety.

Etsel: Huh!?

 **Etsel closed her eyes, but heard Michi get knocked away.**

Aylife: Move!

Firodile: Let's go!

April: Etsel!

 **April ran up to her and crouched.**

April: It's okay, come on, chin up.

 **She winked at Etsel, and a star came from her eye.**

April: She'd want you to keep going, right?

Etsel: Y-yeah.

 **X hovered over, his legs had changed to jets.**

X: April, me and you need to get her upstairs.

April: Right.

 **X picked her up.**

X: Let's go.

 **They all left while Aylife and Firodile kept Michi busy.**

* * *

 **Etsel was set on a couch in the entrance of the basilicom.**

Etsel: Th-thanks...

X: It's fine.

April: We wanted to help, that's all.

 **Mas and Neptune walked in, Mas had a bandage wrapped around her head under her hair, while Neptune seemed spotless.**

Mas: Hey.

Etsel: Good, you two are okay.

Mas: Yup.

Neptune: What are you doing up here?

Etsel: Um...

 **X looked at them angrily and they shut up, in a few minutes, Aylife and Firodile came up.**

Aylife: We need to get you back down there, Etsel.

Etsel: Why?

Aylife: When the clock hits midnight... that sharicite is going to be destroyed.

 **He pointed at a clock, it read 11:50**

Etsel: How do we stop it..?

Aylife: You and Mas can. Just follow my plan.


	35. 35: Final Moments

**Mas and Etsel walked into the room with Michi.**

Michi: There you are.

Etsel: I heard your plan.

Michi: Etsel... You and Nichi saw the future and wanted to stop it from happening, but look at the city, have you stopped anything?

Etsel: Stop trying to trick me.

Mas: We aren't in the mood.

Michi: Yeah, but that future, you two were never gonna change anything, that little trip locked this world in a time loop you two just thought you were SO special that you were the first two to see it.

Etsel: What?

Michi: Nichi and Etsel go to the future to find it messed up, they try to stop it, they cause it to happen, repeat. Timeloop.

Etsel: No way...

Michi: Time doesn't work like it does in video games, girly. If you go to the future, that future is GOING to happen.

Etsel: I know...

Mas: Etsel!

Michi: Look at the time.

 **The clock struck midnight as Michi crushed the sharicite in the hand her gauntlet was on.**

Michi: Look at that, times up.

* * *

 ** _END OF THE FINAL DAY_**

 ** _PLANEPTUNE HAS FALLEN_**

* * *

 **Upstairs, Neptune and Nepgear recoiled in pain.**

Neptune: Agh!

Nepgear: Ouch...

 **They both fell on their knees.**

Aylife: To late...

Neptune: That hurt...

Nepgear: You okay, Neptune?

Neptune: This half of me is...

Nepgear: Oh...

Neptune: It feels like a part of me just died...

* * *

 **Mas created her blades.**

Mas: We have a plan, Etsel, we hit hard, we hit fast.

Etsel: Right.

 **Etsel had gained the golden bracelet with a red gem in the center, "The LightSpeed Dash".**

Etsel: Now!

 **She flashed forward, coming from behind Michi, Michi grabbed through the laser of her blade, and threw it to the side, Mas had run up and stabbed at her, but she dodged.**

Michi: Two V. One? that's unfair... For me.

 **Etsel took out another beam sword and elbowed Michi's chest, into a kick from Mas.**

Mas: What was that?

Michi: Ugh...

 **Mas pointed up.**

Michi: What!?

 **A pool of blood was on the ceiling, it formed ropes that bound Michi.**

Etsel: Now's our chance!

Mas: Let's go!

 **They drew identical blades, they were Aylife's swords, and they ran forwards.**

Both: Final Pierce!

 **They both stabbed one each into Michi's chest.**

Mas: Pull!

Etsel: Right!

 **They pulled the blades to the opposite sides, and heard a shattering sound, and then, light filled the room.**

Michi: Ugh... What'd you just do...

?: Hello, Michi.

 **The light cleared, and standing in front of Michi, was Nichi, wearing the Great Gauntlet. Michi looked at her hands, finding the Great Gauntlet gone.**

Michi: You!? I killed you!

Nichi: Nah, you just thought you did.

 **In the gauntlet, she held a red, bone sword, and on the other arm, was a shield made from the same, red bone.**

Nichi: Wanna test you're luck?

 **She winked, and Michi growled creating a longsword out of black bones.**

Michi: Fine, if I can't banish you to oblivion, I'll just kill you here.

Nichi: So be it.

 **Nichi ran forward, Michi stepped back and swung the blade with one hand, Nichi blocked it with her shield and thrust at Michi.**

Michi: Whoa!

 **She dodged to the side where Nichi pushed her shield against the sword, staggering her, Nichi grabbed Michi's leg and flipped her.**

Nichi: Ugh...

 **Michu stood up and pointed the blade at Nichi.**

Nichi: Michi.

Michi: What?

Nichi: I don't want to fight you.

Michi: What..?

 **Nichi's weapons fizzled away and she pushed the longsword to the side.**

Nichi: Calm down, Michi.

 **Nichi walked forward and hugged Michi.**

Michi: What are you-!?

Nichi: Michi... I accept you, and all your actions...

Michi: What?

 **Michi looked shocked as the blackness left her eyes, revealing bright pink pupils.**

Michi: I...

Nichi: Accepting your actons makes you more than my dark side.

 **She let Michi go, but put her hands on Michi's shoulders.**

Nichi: It makes you human.

Michi: I...

 **Michi teared up and fell forward, into Nichi's arms.**

Michi: I'm sorry for what I did...

Nichi: It's okay... I forgive you.

Michi: Thank you...

Etsel: Hmm... What just happened?

Michi: Etsel...

 **She walked over to Etsel.**

Michi: I owe you, an unrepayable debt.

Etsel: Hmm...

Michi: I tell you, from the deepest part of my heart...

 **She started crying.**

Michi: I am sorry...

Etsel: You're right. And you know what? I forgive you.

Michi: What? How?

Etsel: My sister... Ever since she beat Ultimus, she's been... Sad, she didn't know what to do, Narrow River Rock was her home, but her friends were up here. Michi...

 **Etsel hugged her.**

Etsel: I should be _thanking_ you.

Michi: I...

Etsel: It's alright, everything will be okay...

Michi: Okay...

Nichi: You two?

Michi: Yeah?

Etsel: Huh?

Nichi: I've made my decision, from today on, we three, will be sisters.

Michi: What?

Etsel: Why?

Nichi: This time has put each of us through a lot. We need to stick together to keep at it!

 **The Great Gauntlet on Nichi's hand glowed, with an un-characteristic positive energy,**

Michi: Like a family...

Etsel: I... I can get behind that.

Nichi: Group hug everyone!

 **They all hugged together.**


	36. 36: Memoritai

**The next day, Nichi woke up early and said nothing to the people around her.**

Nichi: Ugh...

 **She put on a black dress and small coat that didn't drop beneath her chest, she put on a hat, and left the apartment.**

 _Nichi: This won't be fun..._

 **She kept walking down the street, until she reached the basilicom, she went inside.**

Nichi: Hello?

 **She was approached by Etsel, who was in similar attire.**

Etsel: I'm glad you could make it, Nichi.

Nichi: Who all showed up?

Etsel: Come on.

 **She took Nichi into the main room, many people were there.**

Etsel: Michelle.

 **Sitting in one of the benches was Michelle, in a plain, black dress, a black hat on her head.**

Michelle: Oh, Etsel.

Etsel: How are you holding up?

Michelle: I'm okay.

Etsel: Come on, sit up in front.

Michelle: O-okay.

 **Similar exchanges were had throughout the room with, Cave, Wry and Gia, Teth, Ifrit, and each CPU, some declining sitting in front, others seeming rather reluctant.**

Nichi: When is it starting?

Etsel: In about ten minutes.

 **They sat for a while, and spoke with eachother rather bleakly, then when Histoire came into the room, and turned on a mic, they all remembered why they were there.**

Histoire: Thank you all for coming, the memorial service for Mitsui Christine Maxwell will begin shortly.

 **The room dropped into silence, after about a minute, Histoire spoke again.**

Histoire: Here today, we show our final gratitude towards Mitsui, her actions, undoubtedly saved Gamindustri, multiple times over,giving her life, not once, but twice to save this world. Each CPU is in debt to this one girl, and there is no way to repay it, Mitsui's sister, Etsel, has a few words to say.

 **Etsel got up and walked over to Histoire and adjusted a mic on a stand in front of her.**

Etsel: My sister, did a lot. She helped save Leanbox, Lowee, and Planeptune in the same month, and Lastation later, she was important, to more than just me, she was important to everyone in this world.

 **She started tearing up.**

Etsel: My sister, always knew what was the right thing to do, she was active, energetic, and overall, an incredibly nice and caring person. As she used to say before we came to the surface "We have to work, until all are one, and one, is all." However... Her death was inevitable. She was a guardian, who was very aware of her own mortality. My sister, Mitsui, was a young soul, she was the meager age of twenty. And for her, I'll Go one, protecting each and every one of you until the day I die.

 **She nodded, and walked back to her seat.**

Etsel: Phew...

 **A few more people spoke, Cave, Teth, and Mas, but while that was happening, no one noticed other people slowly entering, first, there was Aylife, then, came Ketsuy, Lu, and April, then came Daku, and Utsuro. But what no one noticed truly, was the very last person to come in, minutes before it all ended.**

Michi: I'm... Sorry. Mitsui, forgive me.

 **As it ended, she vanished.**

Etsel: Thank you all for coming.

Michelle: It's okay.

Nichi: It's the least I could do.

Cave: She wasn't just my employee, you know that.

Etsel: Right.

* * *

 **About an hour and a half later, Nichi entered the apartment.**

Nichi: I'm back!

 **It was all strangely silent, she noticed a perfectly blue rose on a table, next to a note.**

Nichi: Huh?

 **She picked it up, and started reading.**

 _Nichi: "Nichi, sorry for being so sudden, it's about time we got back to Auroura Academy, this was supposed to be a day-job, but, six months is too long to stay any longer, again, sorry for leaving you like this, X paid off the next few months on the apartment, so you can stay for a while, it was awesome meeting you. -Aylife"_

 **She flipped it around and found more.**

 _Nichi: "It was cool meeting you, Nichi, let's try and see eachother again, maybe a date? -Firodile" "Take care of yourself Nichi, no matter what happens, we'll root for ya'! -April" "Make sure to be safe, for us. -X" "Arigato, for the fun, Nichi, it was nice meeting you and spending time with you, though brief. -Maro"_

 **She gasped.**

Nichi: "P.S. If you ever want a chance to talk to us again, call this phone number."

 **She pulled out a phone quickly and dialed the number on the paper.**

Nichi: Come on, pick up...

 **The line answered.**

?: Auroura Academy principal's office, Adam Revine Styles, speaking.

Nichi: Hello?

Adam: Ah, you must be Nichi, my students told me all about you.

Nichi: Yes, that's me.

Adam: Aylife informed me to send you a link to an external website for your phone, I'll text it to your number, have a good day.

 **He hung up.**

Nichi: Huh? It's already here.

 **She opened a message and touched the link in it, her internet opened and there was what seemed to be a chatbox, at the bottom, text read. "Auroura Academy, external private chatroom, one member online, five members offline.**

Nichi: Huh... How am I already logged in, as myself, no less...

 **She sat down and stared at it for a second, then turned off her phone.**

Nichi: Great. At least I didn't lose those friends...

* * *

 **Earlier...**

US-Sans: Stop giving me shit.

Error!Pap: Ugh, I don't want to see those idiots.

US-Sans: Get over it, we're checking on them.

 **They went through a wall, but didn't find what they were expecting, they found Error and Geno, sitting next to eachother, each looked faint.**

Geno!Sans: There it goes, the last of our life-force, did you feel it?

Error!Sans: Yeah...

Geno!Sans: Error?

Error!Sans: Yeah, Geno?

Geno!Sans: It was nice to meet you.

Error!Sans: You too.

 **They closed their eyes as Underswap Sans ran over to them.**

US-Sans: Shit...

 **Geno!Sans faded away and Error started to as well, but Underswap Sans stuck his hand into Error's chest and it started glowing.**

US-Sans: I won't let BOTH of you die!

 **Error started coming back, but different, the glow filled the room.**

Error!Sans: Where am I...? And what's up with this outfit!?

 **The glow faded.**

US-Sans: Is that you, Error?

 **He looked like a regular Sans, with white bones, except, he was wearing a black cloak tied across his chest with ropes, he had a frayed hood, and a scythe on his back.**

Error!Sans: Yeah...

Error!Pap: With the whole body change, we ought to give you a new name, since you're tied to Nichi now.

Error!Sans: How about...

 **He looked at them and grinned.**

Error!Sans: "Reaper Sans"?


	37. 37: Where we are now

_Nichi: I checked the date yesterday..._

 **Nichi sat alone, in a house.**

 _Nichi: Turns out, a week ago is the day me and Etsel arrived in the future._

 **She looked out a window.**

 _Nichi: It's been three years. Three, long years, plus..._

 **She stepped outside and looked at the grey sky.**

 _Nichi: Michi, kind of... Vanished, I haven't seen her in just over two years._

 **She started walking.**

 _Nichi: Etsel wanted to talk to me today, she said to meet at the park._

 **She walked by a large sign that said "Welcome to the first capitol not inhabited by a CPU, Neo Planeptune."**

 _Nichi: Let's go._

* * *

 **Nichi walked into a park, sat on a bench, and looked over the lake in front of her.**

Nichi: *sigh*

 **She had her shoulder tapped, she looked, there was Etsel, who looked a good bit older than before, her hair had a tie on the side, making one ponytail on the right of her head, only adding to her hair, she was wearing a black school uniform, the collar was shaped like a thunderbolt on each side.**

Nichi: Hey, Etsel.

Etsel: Hi.

 **Etsel sat down, she now looked truly older than Nichi, who had only grown a few inches.**

Nichi: Why'd you wanna see me?

Etsel: We... Need to talk.

Nichi: About what?

Etsel: Look, over these three years we've been systematically avoiding eachother, saying "Oh yeah, we're friends!"

Nichi: Hmm?

Etsel: The truth is, there are reasons why we avoid eachother... What are they?

Nichi: I... I don't know...

Etsel: Neither do I...

 **Nichi stood up and clenched her fist.**

Nichi: We both know damn well why YOU have.

Etsel: What do yo-?

Nichi: Don't play dumb, you know what I mean.

Etsel: I... That wasn't your fault, Nichi.

Nichi: No, it was, it was my own inability to control myself.

Etsel: No!

 **Etsel stood up.**

Etsel: That isn't true! My-!

Nichi: "Friend didn't kill her"? That's what you were about to say, wasn't it!?

Etsel: Yes...

Nichi: Sounds like denial to me.

Etsel: What?

Nichi: It was my fault... Michi was me back then, I was her, her actions, were mine.

Etsel: What do you mean?

Nichi: I mean, the only way you'll get past your sister's death is...

 **She turned to Etsel.**

Nichi: To strike me down.

Etsel: What!? No!

Nichi: Etsel, please, this is the only way I'll feel better, and feel I've repayed you.

Etsel: I...

Nichi: Please.

 **Etsel took a hilt off her belt.**

Etsel: I'm sorry for this...

 **She hit a button and a beam sword came from the hilt, she backed up, then ran at Nichi.**

 _Nichi: Goodbye..._

 **Nichi closed her eyes, but instead of a wound, she felt weight around her shoulders.**

Nichi: Huh..?

 **She opened her eyes, Etsel was hugging her, crying.**

Etsel: You idiot...

Nichi: What?

Etsel: I've lost my sister... What makes you think I want to lose you too..?

Nichi: I-

Etsel: Nichi...

 **Etsel let go, and wiped her eyes.**

Nichi: Don't you remember what I said?

Etsel: What?

Nichi: Me and you are sisters now.

Etsel: Right... Yeah, we are.

Nichi: Well, I guess that's it then... We beat the evil and found happiness.

Etsel: Nichi?

Nichi: Yeah?

Etsel: If we've "beaten the evil"...

 **She looked Nichi in the eyes, with an angered expression.**

* * *

 _Etsel: Then why is the story still going?_

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 _ **EXTRACTION**  
_

 _ **9/5/16**_

* * *

 _Character/name credits:_

* * *

 _Nichi Izumi - Name (Accidentally) inspired by Shinichi Izumi - (Parasyte - The Maxim)_

* * *

 _UnderSwap Sans - UnderSwap - By p_ _opcornpr1nce_

 _UnderSwap Papyrus - UnderSwap - By popcornpr1nce_

 _Error!Papyrus - ErrorTale - By LoverofPiggies / CrayonQueen_

 _Underfell Sans - Underfell - by ?_

* * *

 _Aylife, Firodile, X, April, Maro, and Adam Revine Styles, are not my characters. They are from:_ _Sunpō Ryokō (Dimension Traveller), and created by Afyxa The CopyCat. I was given permission for them to appear in this story by the creator, and this story is not cannon to the original._

* * *

 _Etherials:_

 _Dinovaldo - Monster Hunter Generations - Capcom (Original name: Glavenus)_

 _Dreadqueen - Monster Hunter Generations - Capcom (Original name: Dreadqueen Rathian)_

 _Dreadqueen 2nd form - Monster Hunter Frontier - Capcom (Original name: Unknown Rathian)_

 _Paradoxa - name inspired by "Paradoxa" - Freedom Wars_


End file.
